Thus The Enclave Fought There
by J.G.Lukasiewicz1919
Summary: The Enclave has reemerged, like radroaches, the Enclave has refused to die, and has taken Boston from the Brotherhood, turning their own prized weapon against them before unifying two of the four other factions under the banner of the Enclave. A gate in Boston will drastically change the plans of what's left of America's last, legal, soverign government.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick Update:**

**Updates will be posted here on the first chapter, and questions will also be answered on the first chapter.**

**First question I've gotten(In the reviews) is to clarify what power armour is used, Fallout 4 or 3/NV. The power armour used is the Fallout 4 X-01 power armour. The X-01 is not. I repeat, is not, cannonically, the same power armour as the Enclave Advanced/Remnants power armour. The Enclave Advanced/Remnants power armour is a refined, scaled down version of the X-01. As referenced by a video by the youtuber "The Wanderer" with evidence supporting this. Thusly the X-01 power armour and the Enclave Advanced Power Armour will be two different suits. The X-02 "Devil" power armour from Fallout 3 will follow the same path as the Enclave Advanced Power Armour, in that it will be in it's Fallout 3 configuration, scaled down to a simple suit like the Enclave Advanced. ...Anyway, onto the story.**

**This story takes place after the events of the mod "America Rising - A Tale of the Enclave" And the Enclave favoured ending of the mod. I want to stress that anything in this story is not canonical to Fallout 4 or the "America Rising - A Tale of the Enclave" mod, I have no ownership or hand in either beyond being but a simple player(and lover of it all) of the storyline of both.**

* * *

**7th of November, 2288**

* * *

Finally, it was all, almost over. The Brotherhood of Steel was brought to heel, and they were on their way out of the place that would be the rebirth of the great, United States of America.

With General Ward at the helm, the dispirate remnants of the capital wasteland's Enclave bastion were brought into the fold and now made up the bulk of the Enclave, the Minutemen were brought into the fold just a month before after the Sole Survivor, the man who crawled up out of Vault 111 as it's only last remaining occupant, had done everything to restore the Minutemen, only to see there was a new, better way of doing things.

No one cared for the mutants, it was just a fact of life, however some did indeed have their uses, while it took some convincing, the settlement of Goodneighbour was spared what so many other places across the wasteland would suffer, a cleansing which was ultimately necessary. Preston had his complaints of course, however his qualms were quieted after it was decided, the Enclave would instead of killing off the ghouls that remained sentient...

They were allowed to remain in their settlements to support the Enclave's war effort, after all, speaking to the patriotism of the good general did have it's uses. They were after all, Americans. And until they would finally succumb to turning feral, they would be allowed to help in the war effort, while not allowed into the armed forces, food was still needed.

Thusly the ghouls of The Commonwealth were allowed to retain their settlements with farms as long as they supplied a portion of their food to the Enclave. Everything was going as well as it could be expected, the City of Boston itself had still to be cleansed of it's raider populace in various places, however it was a task, Ingram took pleasure in.

However not all things would be well in this land in the process of rebirthing a nation. Unforseen forces were at work, ones which would bring three worlds together. Unknowingly to Ingram he was about to stumble onto the main force.

Through the streets of Boston, the now familiar pounding of heavy metal footsteps was heard, Ingram walked down the centre of the street as the sun shined down on him, and his X-01 power armour's black, matte paint job heated up while the tesla coils which decorated it sparked and ran along the armour's edges to the pylons built into the armour.

"Fucking hell, it's hotter than satan's asshole and it's fall... Why?!" Ingram asked himself aloud, confidant that absolutely no one could hear him. Stopping dead in his tracks, Ingram heard a sound he'd not heard since he was a child, the clip clops of horses feet, coming straight his way.

Ingram booked it to the side, up a set of stairs as men on horseback passed, wearing some strange armour, just what the hell was going on?! The more he thought about it, there was something quite familiar about the armour... Least the helmets anyway. "I don't remember taking Jet..." Ingram remarked to himself before he was charged by some strange pigman with a sword and dagger.

"Oh hell no!" Ingram yelled as he spun up his Minigun and shredded the creature with a hail of bullets, though more came along with soldiers on foot. Ingram all the same fired on them with his Minigun. "Fucking mutants and Romans working together?! You gotta be shitting me!" Ingram yelled as he backed up, to an alleyway, he went down it and switched to his Fatman, aiming it down the alleyway, he adjusted his aim, upwards slightly, and let the MIRV that sat in the catapult, the MIRV flew out, being launched into the air, then at the suitable distance required.

The MIRV broke apart and unleashed it's payload on the soldiers clad in quite very antiquated armour and the mutants under their command. Ingram activated his helmet's built in transmitter, broadcasting on an emergency freqency he knew would be picked up by command and nearby units. "This is Sergeant Harry Ingram, I've come into contact with hostiles armed with bows, arrows, spears, and swords, there's men on horse back and I swear to god I hear them yelling in some bastardised Latin, I think I just found some unit of the rumoured Caesar's Legion, I'm holding my own thus far but I need reinforcements, I'll be heading to the old Harbour Master Hotel to hole up in and hold out against the mutants, Segeant Ingram out!" Ingram said, turning off his transmitter before he started booking it to the Old Harbour Master Hotel, however it seemed as he pressed on.

As Ingram pressed on, he encountered more of these... Romans and these mutants. But also more squads of fellow Enclave forces converged on the area, Ingram ran into one such squad and joined them as apparently, a vertibird had spotted the area where these mutants and romans were coming from. And where they were coming from didn't make him too excited to hear. Their greatest activity was around just where he was going.

Though Ingram was relieved to know he wasn't going to be marching into the thick of it all alone. But it wasn't all good news. He was technically the highest ranking person there so he had to lead the charge, how he would do so was an entirely different matter.

The enemy was corraled around the Old Harmour Master Hotel, such a feat should be to the average man, impossible. But the Enclave had anything but average men in it. Especially in the case of Ingram. He was just a Sergeant of the Enclave, though in his previous life he managed to get up to Captain in the Army, he could lead men but he sure as hell was rusty at it. Not since the end of the resource wars had he done so.

"Alright boys, listen up." Ingram said, motioning for his men to gather around, five power armoured soldiers, all ranks below his though they in comparison had more experience than he could even dream of with recent combat. Most members were either former minutemen or remnants from the last Presidential command in DC which Ingram in due time learned was the largest bastion of the Brotherhood yet in existence.

"What are your orders, Sarge?" One of the younger recruits asked and Ingram cracked a smirk under his helmet.

"Sarge? I don't remember giving you permission to call me Sarge, Private." Ingram said, jokingly.

"R-right Sergeant!" The younger recruit yelled.

"Calm down boy, I'm kidding. Now, I figured we ought to get it out of the way, we may be fucked. More so than when those brotherhood POS decided to show up in that fancy airship of their's. But eitherway, we're soldiers. We got a job to do and we're gonna do it. We're gonna rip these roman knock offs and their mutie bastard friends some new assholes. Command has established that the enemy is concentrated at the old Harbour Master Hotel and force recon has reported a strange new at the building. As such we're weapons free in most cases but watch your fire around the structure, which means the M42 is a no-go. As are our usual missile launchers, Nuka Grenades are a no go as well. Though frags and plasma are allowed." Ingram said, establishing the ROE for the upcoming fight.

"Sir, yes, sir!" The recruits saluted and began checking their weapons. Ingram himself switched to his AER-9 Laser Rifle, just a standard one with a reflex sight and a fine tuned beam focuser on it. Though he wouldn't realise it until later that the fight, by the time he and his men would join it. Would be almost half over.

The squad, with Ingram left their position just 15 blocks away from the Old Harbour Master Hotel. Already the sounds of battle could be heard as the group left down the street, as the sounds got closer and closer, more bodies littered the street as well as piles of dust and plasma goo as well as butchered corpses of mutant creatures which Ingram recognised as the strange pig men and the other creatures that chased him some time before.

The battle that Ingram and "his" unit walked into seemed more like a mop up operation. More so with recently tamed Deathclaws doing most of the work, mostly thanks to Dr. Kane and her teams' continued construction of a strange device that the Enclave had apparently worked on some decade or so ago back in Washington D.C. Not much could be done since now the very same people that rode through the streets with impunity, taking down anyone unfortunate enough to come across them with the bruntality of savage raiders, were now begging for their lives in what could only be described as some bastardised version of Latin.

But to give credit where credit is due, these strange, Roman like soldiers must've realised they were outclassed, not strategically, but tactically and by technology. It apparently hadn't taken them long to realise the weaponry wielded by Enclave forces, laser weaponry, plasma weaponry, and the heavy weaponry such as flamethrowers and miniguns would simply tear them apart, though in the case of the flamethrowers they'd be burnt to death.

Regardless, a whole new matter arose when control was taken of the mysterious structure which these "Romans" came through. The men sent in my Ingram returned with tales of a land as far as the eye could see, lush with green grass, living trees, better yet. The maximum acceptable air quality the Pre-War Environmental Protection Agency outlined before the war.

Ingram himself made his way to the gate and just stared at it. He hadn't seen anything like it, except maybe in a post card from Greece, or Italy. But regardless, overhead a few vertibirds could be heard coming in from the sea and they found their own place to land, just a little bit away from the structure, Sgt Peterson, or well... Now Colonel Peterson came out, two troops in X0-2 Power Armour with tesla shielding followed him with miniguns as he made his way over to the structure.

"Sergeant Ingram?! That you?!" Colonel Peterson yelled as he made his way over to Ingram.

"Yeah it's me, sir!" Ingram took off his power helmet and shifted it under his right arm as Peterson finally reached the structure.

"Crazy day, I'll suppose." Colonel Peterson said as he saluted Ingram, who saluted in return.

"Yessir, we got prisoners, they're all speaking some bastardised latin but all in all, we've eliminated all the resistance around this structure... Which from what I've heard from a couple curious boys, is actually some type of... Gate. ...I won't repeat the actual phrase one of them used because I'd prefer not to use bullshit sci-fi terms, but on the otherside of the gate it seems like a whole other world. And there's no enemy combatants as far as we can tell, but there was heavy foot traffic, leaving the area so they'll probably return." Ingram reported.

"I see, I'll report it to General Ward, in the meantime, you and four other men are to go through as scouts, keep an eye out. We'll also be sending synths and some of the Minutemen through." Colonel Peterson said.

"Roger that, sir... But I'd like to request something." Ingram asked.

"What is it, Sergeant?" Colonel Peterson asked.

"I'd like to go on my own, I'm not declining taking a squad through but I mean, after we've found a suitable area to set up a FOB, I'd like to go on my own, I believe that's what would be best and past evidence has shown I operate more effectively, alone." Ingram said.

"That's certainly what General Ward believes. Alright, Sergreant, I'll do you one better. You don't have to go in with a squad, you're free to go on as you see fit. We'll get a suitable radio transmitter set up when we roll through the gate and we'll contact you when you're needed." Colonel Peterson said.

"Thank you, Colonel." Ingram saluted Colonel Peterson who then saluted back and left, Ingram looked to the gate and let out a sigh.

"Hmm... Wandering. I only did it briefly before we brought the Enclave back. ...This'll be fun." Ingram smiled before he donned his power helmet again and headed to the gate, walking through it, the void between entrance and exit was pitch black, a literal void that not even the headlamp on Ingram's Power Armour could light, but he kept walking and walking...

Until finally, there was a light at the end of the tunnel, and his Power Armour's HUD showed "Enclave Radio Signal Lost, Freedom Radio Signal Lost, Diamond City Radio Signal Lost, Classical Radio Signal Lost." Which caused him to only slightly lose nerve, but hell if the sight he came out to wasn't beautiful. It was night time in this world, not only that but the geiger counter in his Power Armour registered baseline, pre-war levels from before the bombs fell.

Ingram stopped after coming out of the Gate and took off his power helmet once more, taking in a breath of truly, truly fresh air, a tear also welled up in his right eye but he wiped it away. This. This was the true, new start... But... What was that pounding he was hearing off in the distance?

Ingram looked off in the distance to a mountai, just over it he heard artillery sounding off and anti-aircraft fire. This is supposedly a world of some bastardised Romans, what the hell, or who the hell was firing off artillery and anti-air guns?

* * *

**Off on the otherside of the mountains on the otherside of the gate, in the new world...**

* * *

"That's another wyvern down." Kurata said, watching through his NVGs as a Type 87 took down a wyvern with it's Oerlikon 35 mm KDA autocannons.

"Yeah, looks like they're running away again." Itami said, watching through his own NVGs as a group of enemy troops exploded after a shell exploded in the middle of the group.

"Yeah, just wonder what's up next..." Kurata asked, not taking his eyes off the battlefield infront of him.

"I dunno but wake me up if they actually break through." Itami said, shiting his helmet over his eyes while he lifted his NVGs.

"Right... Wait what?" Kurata asked but it was too late. Itami was fast asleep.

"Oh dear god..." Kurata said with a sigh.

The next few hours would prove uneventful with last night's attack proving to be the last one. Itami and Kurata made their way through what was at this time called, no man's land. Vultures flew overhead while Itami walked the broken fields, tattered banners, broken bodies, and weapons littered the grounds as he went on, stopping for a moment after a vulture flew directly overhead.

Itami looked down to his feet to see a broken bow, he picked up the piece of wood and silently looked at it before Kurata came around.

"So did you hear the report? Intel says they lost 60,000 this time." Kurata said as Itami stood up and looked around.

"Plus 60,000 in Ginza. Two whole army corps of men." Itami said.

"Don't tell me you're worried about them." Kurata said

"120,000 people, why would they send so many? And just what kind of country are we fighting anyway!?" Itami brought his arm back and tossed the broken bow off into the distance.

* * *

**On the otherside of the mountain, at the gate leading to Boston...**

* * *

Enclave troops came through the gate, first minutemen who were clad in government issue combat armour, long since the agreement when the Minutemen were brought into the Enclave's fold along with the Institute which brought it's own advanced equipment. It turned out, having Ingram was quite beneficial to the Enclave, the Minutemen had their salvation from total destruction, owed to Ingram, and the Institute..

Well, some things were best left unsaid. No one could be sure if their loyalties lied solely with Ingram due to his relation to the past director, and the fact the past Director named, Ingram as his successor, or if they were loyal to the Enclave as it was indeed, legally the only authority that could surpass the Institute. Besides, it didn't take a brain surgeon to know if the Institute didn't bend to the will of the Enclave, it would very likely be destroyed by both the Enclave and the Minutemen.

Ingram, himself couldn't be happier at the sight to see all three, even if begrudgingly, work together. Gen 2 and 3 Synths were helping build up a new base for the coalition. Minutemen were setting up artillery, which their usual was now augmented by a found stock of M114 155 mm howitzers and an ample amount of shells.

Institute synths were first working on establishing a radio tower and powering it with a salvaged vault generator, which itself was being set up in a building that was also being set up.

Ingram watched from the distance as troops came through the gate, someone had also had the idea to build a robot work bench and start pumping out robots built to enclave specifications, namely eyebots which were held off to the side as production had been stopped when the ideal number of eyebots were reached, then next came Mister Gusty robots to help Minutemen and Enclave patrols.

Even still. The Enclave was the strongest faction out of the latter two, the Brotherhood couldn't come close to matching the Enclave as they had done time and time before, there was no NCR as of late to help the Brotherhood, and there was..

Well. There was a liberty prime but he was taken after the Enclave throughouly wiped out the Brotherhood's forces in Boston and sent the airship to crash into the sea. Now, Prime was back with his rightful owners and still being worked on by Enclave scientists. What a joy it would be to have such a war machine on the Enclave's side...

But Ingram felt uncomfortable even with all this firepower and support. For one thing, it wasn't because of them he felt uncomfortable. It was because his pipboy was picking up radio signals, transmitting in what he surely knew, despite his time in Alaska back in 2076 and 2077, was some east asian language. He atleast could take comfort in knowing it was a Chinese Communist broadcast.

To his ears it sounded not at all like Chinese, but he knew, it was asian, that's all he could really say for certain.

What scared him more so was how it got stronger and stronger the further south west he went, surely another gate hadn't opened in East Asia? And if it did, shouldn't no one be alive?... In fact should he not be recieving any signals if the Enclave was taking time to establish a radio tower, then just how would some other country that came out of the nuclear war, 210 or so years ago, have one up before they did?

Regardless, it was likely only power armoured Enclave troops knew about this, and they were far and few... But yet the risk was still there. Especially since some Minutemen were using refurbished T-51, T-60, and T-45 power armour. Most of the T-60s were repaired Brotherhood Power Armour, painted to be Olive Green with the US Army star on the chestplate.

Ingram sat there, atop a rock, elevated on a hill just a distance away from the base as he saw the Institute's synths climb down the radio tower and continue work on the building housing the generator for it, with the amount of power and the fact the airwaves were clear, as well as noise pollution likely being lower, this radio tower may carry across the continent, the message it would carry? The Enclave was here. America was here. And America would not die.

It wouldn't take long before Ingram's pipboy, plugged into his power armour would pick up a new radio signal. The only that truly mattered for him. The Enclave Radio Station and it's first broadcast would be christened with a song that all knew, and it's enemies feared, whilst a flagpole was erected by Enclave troops with the national banner, the 13 starred banner, with the 13th star removed and replaced with the Enclave "E".

Ingram didn't waste any time and stood up, snapping to attention in his armour, he saluted the flag while the national anthem could be heard.

If the Asiatics, wherever they were, could listen on radio, they ought to know then with this new broadcast, America was still alive. Uncle Sam, though a bit singed by the fires of the atomic war, still stood, ready to kick the shit out of any red pinkos that stood against him even now.

**Across the mountains, on the road outside of Alnus Hill**

After Itami gave his whole spiel... Which was barely a spiel to begin with, to his unit, the third recon team, they loaded up and began their drive to nearby towns and villages, with the drive being uneventful, boredom was high among the troops of the third recon team.

"Hey Lieutenant, think we could have some music?" Kurata joked, looking over to Itami, taking his eyes off the road.

"We won't pick up anything from Tokyo, I can't barely get any bars of reception on my phone, here. ...Also keep your eyes on the road." Itami said.

"R-right." Kurata said, putting his eyes back to the dirt road infront of the small convoy of three vehicles.

The drive would be uneventful until the recon team would reach their first objective, a village they would come to know as "Coda Village". It would be then, one member of the recon team would have time to report to command. Sergeant-Major Sōichirō Kuwahara, the eldest member of the team, the "Demon Sergeant" for his legacy among troops, forcing cadets to run at High Point all the time at the NCO Course.

Sergeant-Major Kuwahara sat in the lead humvee, switching through radio channels until he would get an ear full of Stars and Stripes Forever, forcing him to pull back from the earpiece on the headset he held to his ear.

"What the hell?!" Kuwahara yelled, off at the village gate, Kurata heard him and came running.

"Sergeant-Major, are you alrig-" Kurata started before he heard what Kuwahara yelled about. Stars and Stripes forever came blasting out of the earpiece on the headset.

Kuwahara turned down the volume and held the earpiece up to his ear before he spoke to Kurata.

"Go get Lieutenant Itami, he's going to want to hear this." Kuwahara said, Kurata went off, running to find Itami.

"So that's why we're here, we're not here to steal your land, your homes, or any of that stuff the Empire does." Itami said, speaking in the local language to the best of his ability from the manual he was given, Kurata came running and tapped Itami's shoulder.

"What is it?" Itami asked, switching to Japanese.

"The old man just got an earfull of music." Kurata said

"Music...? Here?" Itami pointed to the ground, disbelieving this report.

"Come on if you don't believe me." Kurata said, Itami followed him back to the Humvee, as did Kurokawa, and a couple others.

Kuwahara disconnected the headset connected to the radio and it began playing the Battle Hymn of the Republic, a famously American song.

"This is supposed to be American music, right?" Itami said as he sat down in the Humvee.

"Yeah, they just got done playing another song before this. Stars and Stripes Forever if I remember correctly." Kuwahara said.

"So why would American music be playing... On this side of the Gate?" Itami asked Kuwahara who just shook his head as the song stopped and a voice came over the radio.

"This is Enclave National Broadcast, the official radio network of the United States Government." The voice said in English as Bravua started playing in poor quality before a drill sergeant type man started speaking in English, a voice almost remenicent of R. Lee Ermey in his role for Full Metal Jacket.

"Hello America, this is Uncle Sam speaking!" The man said as it was followed by an eagle's screech.

"And that my friends is the call of an American Eagle! His wings might've gotten a little singed from the strike by the red menace but like all true patriots, he's dusted himself off and is holding his head high! He's a survivor, make no mistake, tenacious, resourceful, and tough as they come. And now he call's for you, citizen!" The man said before it was followed once more by the eagle's screech.

"All across our great nation he flies, and summons all brave men and women to stand as one, and serve our country! America needs you, make the choice to become part of history! Make the decision to restore our land to her former glory! Act now to enlist in the United States Enclave Armed Forces and join your brothers and sisters in pride! United States Army! Now Recruiting! Be the difference! Tell em your Uncle Sam sent ya!" The man said, again followed by the eagle's screech.

Before it switched to Hail Columbia and Kuwahara turned down the music, everyone was silent. This meant the Americans had their own gate. Or it meant another America had a gate.

"What's... The Enclave?" Itami asked Kuwahara who shook his head.

"I've never heard of it for all the time I've been in the SDF." Kuwahara said.

"Keep an eye on the radio, and check in with Command, tell them we've recieved strange radio signals from the US military." Itami said before he left the Humvee. The whole thing with the gate has gotten interesting, more so than it was before.


	2. Chapter 2 Contact

**9th of November, 2288**

* * *

"Private?" Ingram asked, looking to the monstrosity of a machine, a private from the Minutemen was working on.

"Yessir, Sergeant?" The private turned away from the control console to see Ingram who looked like a parent, staring at a drawing made by his own child that was something completely different from what it was supposed to be.

"...I'm gonna be honest, what in the fuck have you done?" Ingram asked, going over to the machine in the robot work bench, it was some strange mish mash of an assaulttron, a sentry bot, and a robo-brain.

"I.. I was trying to build a sentry bot, Sergeant. But it got out of hand." The private replied.

"Clearly. ...Don't touch a robot work bench. Ever. Get the hell away from it." Ingram said before the private backed off and went to go do something else.

"Alright, time to get this... Monstrosity set right." Ingram sighed and went over to the work bench's console and began tapping away, the work bench did most of the work anyway..

An hour would pass before the monstrosity was reconfigured into an actual sentry bot, Ingram would send the bot on it's way before letting out a sigh.

"...Amateurs..." Ingram said before he went to the command tent for the whole base which was renamed to Control Station: Bunker Hill.

Now all that was left was to figure out just what kind of world The Enclave and it's coalition were now in. Already it was clear this world was untouched by the curse of radiation unlike Boston, and the rest of the world. This world had rolling hills of luscious green grass, forests and mountains.

As well as an unknown presence of an East Asian type, it wouldn't take word of this to spread and instantly the decision would be made to bring a few of the salvaged vertibirds as well as more power armoured Minutemen through the gate as well as Institute synths. ...And the reclaimed, Liberty Prime, taken from the Brotherhood of Steel.

Ingram entered the tent, turning up the flap on it's entryway before heading to the furthest desk at the end, at it was sitting Corporal Fitzpatrick, the fourth person, Ingram helped out of the apparent, previously hidden Government wing of Vault 111.

"Corporal, any orders for me?" Ingram leaned his AER-9 Rifle on the table which temporarily made up Corporal Fitzpatrick's desk

"Oh, Sergeant. Yes, I have a few from the General himself." Corporal Fitzpatrick slid a piece of paper across his makeshift desk.

Ingram took the paper and looked it over. Advanced light recon of towns, villages, tribes which may exist in this world, scouting of enemy encampments, deployments... But what caught his eye was "Advanced light recon of unknown East Asiatic forces, and potential of making contact depending on nationality." Below that was of course "Red Chinese are to be engaged with extreme prejudice. Japanese, KMT/Nationalistic/ROC Chinese, or South Korean forces are to be examined for communistic influences. If not then make contact with upper echelons."

The mission was easy enough, of course General Ward was more concerned with the possibility of having to fight a menace like the Reds in this new world, that would require damaging the land with radioactive weaponry like the M42 Fatman.

"He also wants you to leave your suit of X-02 Power Armour here, for your mission, you'll be best with as little weighing you down, but you can still keep your issued set of combat fatigues, and armour." Corporal Fitzpatrick said.

"Alright, see to it, it gets to someone who will actually know how to best use it. Not anyone like the boy I caught tryna make a sentry bot and made the modern frankenstein's monster." Ingram said as he took up his laser rifle.

"No problem. Because I'll look after it." Corporal Fitzpatrick said.

"Alright, Corporal. Treat her right. She's in the motor pool, the left leg servo was acting a bit dodgy." Ingram said, slinging his rifle over his shoulder.

"I'll bet. Oh, one more thing, Sergeant, General Ward has, with the revelation of another gate being opened elsewhere in our world, seen fit to promote you, you're skipping you from an E-5, to an O-5. His reasoning is that if you come into contact with any possibly friendly forces, you'd best serve as a liaison officer between Enclave forces or any Japanese, South Korean, or ROC forces." Corporal Fitzpatrick saluted Ingram and slid across the table a set of eagle insignias and a dress uniform with a visor cap.

Ingram gathered the uniform and the insignias then returned the salute and left the tent, Ingram put on his black helmet back on and packed his uniform and all away in his pack, then he started on his way. Usually a gas mask would be worn with the helmet but considering the environment wasn't likely to produce a radstorm, it wasn't needed, so it just sat hanging from Ingram's pistol belt with it's visors glowing yellow as per usual.

Ingram made his way through the ever growing base of tents and salvaged materials taken from the destroyed Prydwen and salvaged from military bases and checkpoints across the commonwealth. It was more of a shanty town than anything, possibly if these asians were Japanese, or ROC then they might be able to help out and get this mess straight.

Ingram went down the hill through the grass, taking in the sights before him, not too far off was a forest, he'd forgotten what a forest even was, in the wasteland one would be lucky to see green grass, let alone living trees. It was almost surreal but yet here it all was. A clean world.

Ingram silently continued on his way in and through the forest, hearing animals he hadn't heard in 210 or so years. The only animals that were still prevalent were crows, and all other mutated monstrosities. But here? He could hear all different types of birds singing and chirping, he didn't mind it one bit. This, this was more of a blessing for the wasteland and humanity than it could ever be anything else.

Off elsewhere he couldn't have known anything of what was transpiring that night..

Ingram found shelter in a cave and got the time to put the insignias on his dress uniform while he listened to the Enclave broadcast.

"And that concludes our broadcast day. Goodnight fellow patriots, god bless the Enclave, god bless America." The radio announcer said as the Star Spangled Banner started playing, Ingram let the broadcast finish and he packed the uniform away in his pack before he sat back in the cave, tipping his helmet back, he fell asleep as it started to rain outside.

The next morning, Ingram came upon an area of burnt trees and earth, it looked like the glowing sea had come to this new land, he took a second to pause and check his Geiger counter on his pipboy, it registered the same radiation levels as before, which didn't make any sense, just what the hell could've cause all this destruction? He asked himself, mentally as above, the rain clouds remained but it had stopped raining only just some time ago.

* * *

**Koan Forest, 20 km away from Control Station: Bunker Hill..**

* * *

"Look, the ground is still so hot, smoke is coming off of it, from the rain hitting it.. It'd be a miracle if anyone survived this.." Kurata said as he walked through the ruins and the burnt, half buried with limbs sticking out. He passed a pile of rubble, a burnt arm stuck out and he could feel whatever breakfast he had in the morning, trying to fight it's way up out of his stomach for a second.

"Uhm... Sir?" Kurata asked before Itami replied.

"I know, keep moving." Itami said, not even looking back to the hand.

The group was continuing to look over the ruins, searching for survivors as Ingram happened upon the area, hiding behind a pile of rubble, Ingram has put his gas mask on, the stench of death in the air was too much for him at the moment.

Ingram watched through binoculars as one of the soldiers in green removed his helmet and set it down in front of him, he took a seat on a what even Ingram would recognise to be a well, drinking from a canteen with his weapon at the ready.

Ingram hadn't seen any kit like this before but the weapons looked familiar, after the Chinese were kicked out of Alaska, the Japanese had rifles similar to that, if memory served him right, it was called the "Type 64 Battle Rifle", meaning it was a high calibre rifle, similar to the R91 Assault Rifles the US Army issued back before the war, though the R91 was 5.56, not 7.62 like the Type 64 rifle.

Ingram kept watching through his binoculars as a short woman came to the man with a piece of paper, the two started talking, about what he might guess to be a quarter into the conversation, just past them... Ingram saw it. Three armoured vehicles, all moving on their own. A sight he hadn't seen in a couple years since he emerged from Vault 111 as the only survivor.

Ingram watched as the male stood up and picked up a bucket by the well, he tossed it in and apparently something had gotten the two's attention as they looked into the well, and started yelling, everyone else of their group gathered around the well for a second before they had sprung into action, bringing a vehicle around with a rope, they tied the rope to the bumper of the vehicle, then around the man who originally had been relaxing by the well.

The man, as Ingram observed was lowered into the well, leaving Ingram only to wonder, just what the hell was going on? Ingram adjusted his binocular's settings to 10x magnification to see just what was going on, the vehicle slowly inched forward after a couple minutes and the man climbed his way back up out of the well. ...Carrying a girl with pointed elf ears, like in the old Tolkien novels with all that middle earth nonsense.

"What the fuck...?" Ingram said in mild disbelief upon seeing the elf through his binoculars, Ingram lowered his binoculars and slowly rose to a crouch as he kept low to the ruins, making his exit from the general area, back to the cave he found the night before.

Ingram set up a small radio transmitter, powered by a makeshift battery and began transmitting.

"This is Paul Revere to Control Station: Bunker Hill, come in Bunker Hill. Over." Ingram said over the radio, waiting before a response came.

"This is Control Station: Bunker Hill, anything to report, Paul Revere? Over?" A female voice said over the radio with a light french accent, he immediately knew who it was.

"Aye, report to General Ward, the unknowns are not, I repeat, they are not Red Chinese. I can confirm after observation they are instead Japanese, over. ..Oh there is one more thing, Japanese picked up a girl, I swear to god this girl has pointed ears, like an elf in one of those old Tolkien novels. Alright, that's everything, Paul Revere signing off, Command. Over." Ingram said before he turned off the radio, unaware someone else was listening in.

Off back at the Third Recon's brief stop point while Kurokawa and Kuribayashi were treating the elf that Itami pulled out of the well, Itami, Kurata, Kuwahara, and Tomita stood around the radio, listening to the broadcast, Ingram was speaking over.

"So they have eyes on us but we don't have eyes on them... And more importantly they have a base of operations." Tomita said

"What concerns me is this "Paul Revere" had to be close enough to have eyes on us to see the girl's ears so clearly." Kuwahara said as a fifth joined them, Leading Private Daisuke Tozu.

"Sir?" Daisuke asked Itami to get his attention

"Yeah, Tozu?" Itami asked, looking to his side to see the private there.

"I came to report that while I was looking through the ruins, I saw a man there, neither one of the locals or one of ours." Tozu said.

"You only just now came to tell us?!" Itami asked, almost slightly in a panic.

"He was just observing sir, and his equipment is... Unusual." Tozu said.

"How so?" Kurata asked

"He wore a uniform that was somewhat form fitting with black metal armour pieces on his torso, legs, shoulders, and his lower arms. He was also wearing a gas mask which had the eye windows glowing yellow, and a black helmet, seemed similar to ours, but he also had a pack and an unusual looking firearm." Tozu said.

"Did you see where he was going?" Kuwahara asked.

"Yes sir, he was headed south east." Tozu said.

"Alright, I'd nominally say we should pursue him and get some answers but we have that girl to worry about, first." Itami said.

Kurokawa came running to hear the latter half of what Tozu was describing.

"The girl's temperature is back up, and she's able to be moved, what happened?" Kurokawa asked.

"Tozu might've spotted an Enclave scout." Itami said.

"You mean those guys we picked up on the radio?" Kurokawa asked.

"Yeah, keep your eyes peeled for a black armoured figure wearing a gas mask with yellow glowing eye windows." Kurata said.

"Alright." Kurokawa said before she left, going back to see to the elf. She would wonder, just who these Enclave were and what might their intentions be, while making her way back to Kuribayashi and the elf.

Ingram, returned to watching the recon team through his binoculars, but still he kept his distance. It seemed they were packing up... Ingram noticed a woman climbing into the back of one of the vehicles. Long flowing black hair, tied in a half ponytail, she wasn't bad on the eyes, really... Ingram mentally slapped himself and shook his head.

"No, no, not right now you moron. You're on duty." Ingram said aloud to himself, confidant no one would hear him and he continued looking through his binoculars as he noticed the vehicles were getting ready to move out. He had to follow behind them so he waited until they were in motion, but kept his distance, following them as best he could from the woods and the plains.

It would be a while before Ingram would come upon the outskirts of a village, outside of it's gate, he would see all of the vehicles he was tracking, including one of the more heavily armoured vehicles with a Browning .50 Cal machine gun atop it.

* * *

**Coda Village, 40km away from Control Station: Bunker Hill.**

* * *

"Shit... Alright, alright let's see..." Ingram hid behind a cluster of trees and rifled through his pack before he finally found what he was looking for, a Stealth boy.

"Alright, this should do it." Ingram leaned his pack up against the cluster of trees and activated the device, it turned him invisible and he quickly rifled through the pack once more, taking a radio beacon from it, one he picked up in his early days while out in the wasteland, traveling. Taken from an old brotherhood recon team that was spread out due to various circumstances and met their ends in different ways.

Ingram made his way out into the open while he was still sure the coast was clear and crawled under one of the vehicles, attaching the radio beacon under it, he then crawled out from under the vehicle and made his way to the larger vehicle where he looked into it, seeing just the elf girl, wrapped in blankets.

Ingram opened the door and climbed in, he slowly made his way to the girl, closing the door behind him, quietly.

Ingram looked over the girl and gently pealed the blanket back from her head to look at her ears, just as he though, they indeed were pointed, like elf ears.

Ingram held his pipboy over the girl and his Geiger counter didn't barely click at all, so she wasn't a radiated mutant, then again that would make sense. The background radiation was standard for before the war, even with everything considered. So then how did this whole thing with elves come about?

That wouldn't matter much as Ingram climbed out of the vehicle, quietly and made his way back to the treeline, just in time too, apparently as a couple soldiers came back and got in the vehicle, Ingram had just left. Taking it into the village, a local and one of the soldiers looked into the back of the vehicle.

Ingram sat back at the cluster of trees, hidden as he took a moment to think, he turned off the stealth boy and weighed his options.

The Enclave had to know if these Japanese had intended on shooting at Enclave forces, but at the same time, there was the risk of the Enclave possibly starting a war against these Japanese, from what he'd seen, such a war would logistically, for the Enclave be a nightmare. But there was also to consider if the war did turn badly, the Enclave had the advantage with laser and plasma weaponry as well as with combat robots and power armour, after all.

The whole design of power armour was intended to be a bridge between a need for superior firepower to combat the Chinese, the US couldn't throw resources into tanks the Chinese could simply mass produce with them tossing more tanks and troops than the US could get out onto the field, in the case of Japan, they weren't even supposed to have a military, yet here troops were... And with better transport than anything the Enclave could hope for in the next five or so years, maybe longer.

There was no question about it. Ingram had to atleast try to make peaceful contact... But there wouldn't be a snowball's chance in hell of that if he strode in, in full armour, gas mask, helmet, and laser rifle in hand. Ingram felt like, there would be a possibility he'd regret it but he still had decided, he'd put on the uniform provided for him before he left.

So he went off into the woods with his pack and changed, taking his armour off, he removed the uniform and the visor cap with it, setting it off to the side as he packed away his gear and broke down his laser rifle, putting it into the pack. He then put on the uniform, starting with the shirt and tie, then the pants and belt, then the boots and the jacket, the belt with the jacket then he put on the cap, then he put his boots back on and took a deep breath.

Then he realised, it might atleast be well enough to have a side arm on him. So he reached into his pack and took out the laser rifle, he spent just a couple minutes re configuring the rifle into a pistol, setting it off to the side he closed the bag up and put the pistol in the holster on his belt before he slung the pack over his shoulder and made his way through the woods, and out to the village where he saw everyone packing up shop onto wagons which reminded him of old wagons used by those who traveled west when America was just a nation in it's infancy.

Ingram continued, about to pass a cart when he heard the Japanese yelling, just a couple carts ahead he'd see the Japanese running off to the other end of the apparent convoy line.

"Huh, wonder what's going on.." Ingram said as apparently one of the Japanese called on another and it was one of the women.

Just then infront of him, a young girl dressed in robes with blue, shoulder length hair, ran off in the same direction as the Japanese, he heard the old man who was next to the girl in the cart ahead yell at the girl which caused Ingram to briskly walk, following the girl.

Up ahead of the convoy there was a large gathering of locals, the girl made her way through the crowd, Ingram stood behind the locals, watching as the girl was checking on another who was laid out on the ground, then a familiar face emerged, joining the blue haired girl, knelt down on the otherside of the girl on the ground, she seemed to talk to the blue haired girl... Before her gaze met that of Ingram... And the cap he wore.

A visor cap with the insignia of the Enclave proudly front and centre on the cap, a black E, surrounded by a cluster of stars. It was then another soldier knelt down behind the blue haired girl and at that moment, a horse had started going mad, about to attack the four, Ingram pushed his way past the crowd of locals and pulled his AER-9 Laser pistol from the holster, pulling the trigger a blue bolt of light left it and hit the horse, causing it to disintegrate.

Right before the eyes of everyone watching, the horse disintegrated into naught but a pile of ash.

Ingram looked to the two soldiers and the blue haired girl, two of which looked to Ingram's left and there he saw three more soldiers gathered, one of them seemed to be the eldest, another hadn't trimmed the hair off his chin, and the other was another woman, short.

The eldest of the three had his rifle up, but the one with the untrimmed facial hair on his chin lowered the rifle, Ingram couldn't tell if the rifle was aimed at him or at where the horse was but it didn't matter as the short woman rushed forward and stuck the barrel of her rifle in Ingram's face, pointed square at his nose.

Surprisingly, she yelled in English.

"Put your hands up, now!" The woman yelled, quite aggressively.

"Woah, there, easy now, I'm not here to start trouble with you, just gave a helping hand." Ingram said as he put his hands up.

"Kuribayashi, knock it off." The one soldier with the untrimmed facial hair on his lower chin said as he forcefully lowered the young woman, now identified as Kuribayashi's rifle from being pointed at Ingram's nose.

"Yes, sir." The woman said, begrudgingly.

"Sorry about that, none of us have ever seen someone vaporise a horse before." The man with the untrimmed facial hair on his lower chin said.

"Vaporise? ...Sure, Vaporise, disintegrate, semantics." Ingram said.

"Right, uh... So who are you?" The man asked.

"Harry Reginald Ingram, Colonel of the United States Enclave Armed Forces." Ingram said.

"So, wait, you're one of those guys who have been blasting Stars and Stripes Forever on the radio?" The man asked.

"Well, yes, I am. ..Might I ask who you are, since we're trading names?" Ingram asked.

"Fair enough, I'm Second Lieutenant Yoji Itami, that woman that had her gun in your face is Sergeant First Class, Shino Kuribayashi, and the old timer, that originally had his rifle pointed your way is Sergeant-Major Soichiro Kuwahara." Itami said.

"Well, good to meet you lot." Ingram said as he held his hand out for Itami.

Itami took Ingram's hand and briefly shook it before letting go.

"I'm just glad it's you all running around and not those Red Chinese bastards, I guess we blasted those sons of bitches back to the stone age." Ingram said.

"Yeah. ...Wait, why would you blast the Chinese back to the stone age?" Itami asked.

"Cause of the Great War, after we kicked their asses out of Alaska and pushed them all the way back to the Great Wall during the Resource Wars. They decided to throw the biggest of tiss fits and launched all their nukes at the US because they were losing, but I guess we had more than they did, clearly." Ingram said.

"...Everything you just said has me genuinely concerned." Itami said.

"Don't worry about it, I'll explain the intricacies of that period of clusterfuckery, right now part of my mission is complete, now I'm supposed to stick with you guys and radio back to command that you guys aren't communists or allied with the communists." Ingram said.

"What would happen if either case were true?" Itami asked.

"Well if that's a hypothetical question, then the full might of the Enclave would be brought to bear against, what I'm guessing from memory to be, Japan." Ingram said.

"Oh, well. I was just asking because there are a few communist countries still around." Itami said.

"Ah shit... Here we go again." Ingram said with a sigh.

"What?" Itami asked.

"Nothing, nothing, don't worry about it... Got anywhere I can change into my gear encase we get attacked?" Ingram asked.

"Yeah, Kurokawa, show this guy to the vics." Itami said

"Yessir." A female voice, behind Ingram said, he turned to see the venerable angel, least she was looks wise, voice wise too, apparently.

"Alright, thanks, Second Lieutenant." Ingram said before Kurokawa lead Ingram back to the vehicles a bit further ahead of the line.

"Uh.. Mind my asking your first then? I'm sure you heard mine and all." Ingram asked as he followed Kurokawa

"My first?" Kurokawa asked, looking back over her shoulder to Ingram.

"Your first name and all." Ingram said.

"Ah, right. I'm Mari, Mari Kurokawa." Kurokawa said.

"Well, you can call me Harry, Ingram, or the Sole Survivor like some others do." Ingram said.

"Sole Survivor? Why do they call you that?" Kurokawa asked as she and Ingram reached the vics.

"Cause that's exactly what I am, the Sole Survivor of Vault 111, it was an underground cryo facility operated by Vault-tec, a corporation from before the war that made underground bomb shelters, called Vaults." Ingram explained.

"So what happened, if this was a cryo facility... Then... Wait. You were frozen?" Kurokawa asked.

"Yeah, I was, woke up around about the same time I went in, but just 210 years into the future, been out of the vault for two years so I've been living for about 234 years. Since I went in when the bombs fell, I was 24, then I was unfrozen 210 years after wards, so yeah, about 234 years old." Ingram said, shrugging it off.

"You said that you were the only survivor, weren't there others?" Kurokawa asked

"Others that went into the vault? Certainly. I went in with my wife and my infant son, they were frozen too." Ingram said.

"Oh.. I'm so sorry for your losses then." Kurokawa said.

"Losses? I only lost my wife in the vault. At some point between the whole 210 years I was frozen, we were unfrozen for a short time, I stood there and watched this mercenary bastard, Kellogg murder my wife and take my son. Then I was frozen again, let go after that and escaped." Ingram said, he'd been over it for a while but it still made his chest tighten, bringing it up.

"I see... If you'd like to talk about it, I'd be more than happy to listen." Kurokawa said, giving Ingram a reassuring smile.

"I'll think on it, thanks." Ingram said, smiling back to Kurokawa before he went and got changed, taking off his dress uniform, Ingram dawned his combat uniform and the armour that went along with it, leaving the gas mask off just attached to his utility belt on his armour, he also took a moment to reconfigure his Laser pistol into a laser rifle before he rejoined Kurokawa.

"Is that steel armour?" Kurokawa asked as she watched Ingram approach.

"Yeah, pre war former US military standard issue." Ingram said, Kurokawa didn't know what to make of it, this man came from a world with laser guns and all but yet they were using metal armour? ...Yet in the back of her mind it did make sense as it might deflect laser blasts.

"Alright, well, let's get going." Kurokawa said, just shrugging it off, this stranger was quite different from anyone she'd seen before. Yet that could be chalked up to the fact he survived a nuclear war, was the sole survivor of an attempt to preserve a portion of humanity via cryo freezing, and was apparently pressed back into service for his country by this... "Enclave" she'd heard about.

Certainly Ingram was head and shoulders above most in strength of will with all he'd been through.

* * *

**November**** 1****0th, 2288.**

* * *

The convoy would soon head on it's way, Ingram sat in what he came to know as a "humvee" which he would find would be of American origin... Which made him consider something he hadn't before. The gate that opened for these Japanese, might not even lead to the same world as Ingram came from, but another one, watching everything that went on, watching Itami check a flat device which Ingram would come to know as a "mobile phone".

Everything Ingram saw had pointed to this being a possibility, the US never made any vehicle such as this, at least to his knowledge anyway. The Enclave certainly didn't have any such vehicles..

"So, Ingram." Itami said from the front passenger seat of the humvee.

"Yes, Second Lieutenant?" Ingram asked

"I heard you're about 234 years old, is that true?" Itami asked.

"Oh, so Kurokawa told you about that.." Ingram said, unbeknownst to Ingram, the radio in the humvee was on and broadcasting so everyone in third recon team could hear the conversation.

"Sorry, he asked me if I had told him anything, I only told him a bit of what you told me." Kurokawa said.

"No, no, it's fine. Not like it's much of a big secret, most everyone I've encountered in the wasteland knows, and hell. My story's been front page news on a damn newspaper... But anyway, yeah, I'm about 234 years old, thanks to Vault-tec and a shitty joke of their's. Everyone went off before the war about how Vault Tec vaults were so safe, you'd live in the vault when the bombs hit and you'd probably die in the vault after the bombs hit, only for your children to repeat the process and the next generation, so on so forth..." Ingram said with a sigh.

"So, that clearly wasn't the case with you." Itami said, some hesitation in his voice.

"Clearly. It was because of Vault tec, I'm still alive. I got off the easy way by being tossed in a damn cryo pod, my wife, and my son too, but..." Ingram said, his chest began to tighten once again, remembering that day.

"Kurokawa mentioned a bit about that... What happened?" Itami asked.

"Second Lieutenant, mind my asking. ...You ever love someone? And you ever be stuck, sat there, unable to help them as they get shot square in the heart, then have your infant son taken from you?" Ingram said, the mood in the vehicle turned someone dark.

"No... I can't say I have." Itami said.

"Then you'll understand why I'd really not like to go over it twice in one day." Ingram said, somewhat slightly aggravated as his throat started to tighten and cause him some pain, he was holding back all he could. Kurokawa saw that, with one side look into Ingram's eyes, as Ingram was focused on Itami.

"Alright, I understand. I'm sorry I asked." Itami said as the whole vehicle went silent.

Everyone in third recon heard this conversation, and few could imagine how Ingram was still standing and going on, just a couple imagined they wouldn't have it in them to go on like Ingram had, especially, if the word was true, his world was still recovering, 210 or so years after a nuclear apocalypse.

Ingram remained silent, his Laser Rifle leaned up against his shoulder as he stared out the window directly across from him at the passing scenery, Ingram felt his eyes go heavy, he found it difficult to stay awake but he fought it as best he could before finally giving in.

Ingram closed his eyes and fell asleep, dreaming of the time before the war, the happy times he had, meeting the woman that would become his wife, enjoying the times they had together, the memories they made... Then the dream turned to a night mare.

One minute he was back home, before the war. Then the next he was in Anchorage, fighting the red, watching his friends, his brothers in arms die in the fight against the Chinese. The wounds he sustained every now and again, then the final victory, when they kicked every last red out of Alaska.

The nightmare only got worse as he relived the morning he woke up and the bombs fell, the morning routine, showing then shaving, leaving the bathroom for the kitchen where Codsworth held a morning pot of coffee, then his wife came out, sitting on the couch as that rep from vault tec showed up, he just wanted to slam the door on his face, hoping the war might not come if he did but Nora wouldn't have any of it.

Ingram reluctantly signed for the vault programme, he knew, it was all unavoidable now.. The day proceeded as it had before, Ingram went to Shaun's room to calm him down and Codsworth yelled from the living room, that's when he saw it... The nukes were coming.

The next moment, Nora grabbed Shaun and the three went running to the vaults, the three were let through as per usual, Ingram's heart started racing, but then something happened, the elevator down to the vault wouldn't start.

It would be then the bombs would come raining down and he stood there, helpless as his wife and his son were vaporised right before his eyes.

"What'd you say?!" Ingram heard yelled by the driver of the Humvee in English.

Ingram woke up sweating, he took off his helmet and sat it on the floor before he noticed Itami and the humvee driver were watching intently at someone infront of the Humvee, Ingram got up and moved to Kurokawa's left side with his own binoculars to see what the fuss was about.

Ingram saw a little girl, about probably 12 years old with a giant, fucking poleax or some type of polearm that Ingram didn't know anything about, dressed in clothing that left absolutely nothing to the imagination.

"What. The. Fuck?" Ingram asked, Kurokawa looked to her left to see Ingram watching.

"Don't tell me you're into that kind of stuff too...?" Kurokawa asked, disappointment clearly present in her voice.

"Into what kind of stuff? I'm more scared of that than anything else. She's like a minature deathclaw, just... Less with the face of Satan himself and claws, and more of an attempt at being cutesy and all.." Ingram said

"Uhm, what's a deathclaw?!" Kurata asked, deeply concerned.

"Something you don't have to worry about." Ingram shut down the conversation as the little girl came walking to the humvee.

"I'll admit, she... Looks like trouble." Itami said.

"Oh, good. I'm glad I'm not the only one with the temptation of running back to Vault 111 and sealing my ass back inside that failing freezer." Ingram said.

"...You use humour as a coping mechanism?" Kurokawa asked.

"That's what I've been told." Ingram said as the kids in the humvee climbed out of it and ran to the girl with the large polearm.

"Well... The maids around here sure are young, regardless." Kurokawa said as the kids flocked to the girl.

All the while Ingram heard the kids yelling something in the strange local language that was prevalent in this new world.

"Oracle?" Itami asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oracle? You know what they're saying?" Ingram asked Itami

"Yeah, we got these... Translation books, had them made up after the locals attacked Ginza on our side of the Gate... By ourside I mean the Japanese side of the Japanese Gate." Itami explained.

"Oh no, I figured that's what you were on about." Ingram said, watching the kids and some of the older people gather around the girl and start praying.

It seemed the kids and the older locals were talking to her, it would be then, Ingram swore she either saw him or Itami, she'd come straight to the vehicle and to the best of Ingram's interpretation, from trying to follow the conversation that would ensure, she was asking about the humvee, one of the kids would likely be trying to answer it.

Almost in a flash, the door was opened and the girl jumped up on Itami's lap, it was clear to even Ingram he was trying his best to keep his cool, Ingram just sat back down in his spot, Kurokawa sat next to him and over the next couple minutes or so, Ingram would have his view on Itami quite drastically changed as even Ingram could tell, he was really trying his ass off to keep his cool and he was ever so mildly failing.

It wouldn't be long before the vehicle would start rocking and Ingram just rolled his eyes. Even he knew how it rocking might be interpreted so he just let his thoughts wander elsewhere while this scene would be going on.

Thankfully it wouldn't be long before it would be over, it would be about halfway in, Ingram realised he should radio to command, but he waited until the whole event with the small girl was over before he would even bother with asking.

"Second Lieutenant, I've something to ask of you." Ingram asked

"Go ahead, Colonel." Itami said.

"I've not radioed command yet, today and I was supposed to radio them last night. Might you allow me to use your radio to get ahold of them?" Ingram asked.

"I'm not sure..." Itami said.

"It would be best if I did. If anything happens then we could possibly get Enclave troops here faster than Japanese, last I heard our Vertibirds were in the final steps of being assembled." Ingram said.

"Vertibirds?" Kurokawa asked, looking to Ingram.

"Vertibirds, VTOL helicopter gunships developed during the resource wars, we salvaged some specialised models from our war with the Brotherhood of Steel along with power armour and weaponry so I'm sure a verti-assault team could be sent to help us if need be." Ingram explained.

"Power armour... Alright, I guess you can." Itami said.

"Thank you, Second Lieutenant." Ingram made his way past Kurokawa and fiddled with the radio before getting it to the channel he needed it to be at.

"Control Station: Bunker Hill, this is Colonel Ingram, come in Bunker Hill, over." Ingram said, letting go of the microphone, waiting a few minutes before a reply was sent back.

"This is Control Station: Bunker Hill, I read you Colonel, how goes your recon, over?" The familiar voice of Preston came over the radio.

"Hey Preston, listen, I made contact with the Japanese, they're friendlies. Listen there's a radio beacon in operation right now. We're deep in enemy territory, escorting civilians away from, and I shit you not. A flame breathing dragon, over." Ingram said before Preston replied.

"Uhm... Gen- I mean Colonel, can you repeat your last? It sounds like you said you're escorting civilians away from a flame breathing dragon, over." Preston said, somewhat quite very confused.

"You heard me right, Preston. Listen, keep a verti-assault-team on standby for me. Enclave, not Minutemen, will send out SOS if we get that dragon on us, over." Ingram said.

"Well you're in luck, we got one Vertibird up and operational and some men itching for a fight, I'll keep them on standby for you, Colonel. Over." Preston said.

"Roger, thanks, cheers, over." Ingram said before he hooked the Microphone back onto the radio.

"Right, that's been taken care of." Ingram said, taking his seat back with Kurokawa.

"Hopefully we won't need a verti-assault-team to come running." Itami said.

"Amen to that." Ingram said as he looked out the window behind him and saw the scenery changed, reminding him someone of the wasteland.

"Huh, reminds me of the glowing sea a bit, just no rad storms, deathclaws, rad scorpions or the odd cluster of ghouls." Ingram said.

"I wouldn't know, old timer." Itami said, looking out his window to the rear of the convoy.

"Just because I'm 234 years old doesn't give you the ability to call me old timer, son." Ingram said, jokingly.

"Don't call me son, you old coot." Itami said, a smirk developing on his face.

"There's Ghouls older than me, dammnit." Ingram said with a chuckle as Itami went quiet for a moment and turned around yelling.

"Contact!" Itami yelled and Ingram immediately rushed for the radio.

"Bunker Hill, this is Colonel Ingram, Japanese and I are under attack, get that Verti-assault team airborne now!" Ingram yelled as he heard the dragon screech as it started spewing fire, Ingram dropped the microphone and pulled his combat knife from the sheath, he cut a hole in the window and stuck his laser rifle out, taking aim he began firing on the creature with Itami and the rest of third recon.

Ingram heard something along the lines of "Verti-Assault-Team dispatched, en route ETA 15 minutes." That wasn't good enough.

"We're gonna become Charcoal briquettes before your guys get here, Colonel!" Itami yelled, continuing his firing on the dragon.

"Tell me something I don't know! The useless bastards!" Ingram yelled as he spent his microfusion cell, putting it in his ammunition pack before exchanging it for a new one.

"Just keep firing! This bastard will die eventually!" Ingram yelled as he watched while villagers were burnt to death as they ran from the flame dragon. Ingram was pissed, for everything that he'd done in the wasteland to try and restore the world as it used to be, it didn't matter here.

Then the elf girl woke up and rushed to Itami, saying something in the local language she pointed at her eye. Itami must have a better understanding of the language, or it was real easy to see what she was suggesting as he yelled.

"Aim for it's eyes!" Itami yelled, Ingram had an idea of his own.

"Kurokawa, take this." Ingram handed his Laser rifle off to Kurokawa as he ran for the rear of the vehicle, the little girl with the giant axe must've had some similar idea as she beat him to the door and jumped out of it, he could hear her on top of the Humvee as he jumped out, narrowly avoiding the two other vehicles.

Ingram looked to his pipboy and materialised the one weapon he knew might get him a court martial when this was all over. An M42 Fatman.

"What the hell is he doing?! And what the hell is that?!" Itami yelled.

"It doesn't matter, cover him!" Kurokawa yelled as she started shooting out the hole Ingram made in the window he was previously firing his laser rifle out of.

"Right! Everyone cover the Colonel!" Itami yelled, it was apparently heard over the radio as the other vehicles began firing on the dragon's eyes.

Ingram took a kneed and angled the fatman, taking a couple deep breathes he launched the football sized nuke at the dragon and loaded another, a loud whistling sound would be heard as the previously launched mini-nuke made direct contact with the flame dragon, severing it's right arm and leg.

The dragon fell over for a minute but got back up and started trying to fly away to the best of it's ability, it fell onto the ground and got back up multiple times as Ingram lowered the M42 Fatman... A sigh of relief left his lips as he heard the familiar sound of a Vertibird in the distance. Ingram quickly dematerialised the Fatman as all who saw him just stood, frozen and stunned at what Ingram had done.

"Did... Did he just shoot a football sized nuclear bomb at that dragon?" Kurata asked.

"I... Believe he did." Itami said, fairly shocked.

Kurokawa herself couldn't also believe the sight she saw, just what had this world that Ingram had come from, created? Energy based weaponry, football sized nuclear bombs, launched by shoulder mounted catapults? What were both this world, and Japan to expect from the Enclave.

Soon enough their questions would be answered as the Vertibird that Ingram has dispatched, arrived. As it landed, out came four soldiers dressed in what the JSDF would come to know as "Power Armour".

The soldiers piled out of the Vertibird along with a few others clad in the basic armour that Ingram wore, they started tending to the wounded as the troops secured the area. What would further surprise the JSDF were the heavy ordinance each soldier in power armour carried, one carried a mini gun, another carried an apparent multi-barreled rocket launcher, another carried a weapon that looked similar to Ingram's laser rifle but it was more of some sort of "Gatling gun" version of it.

Another carried a strange looking rifle, the other soldiers that were with them carried laser rifles, like Ingram's.

Ingram stood off to the side, seeing the damage that had been wrought, it was awful, simply put. Ingram noticed Kurokawa, she rushed to a young woman's aid and he ran to join her, Ingram took the spot opposite to Kurokawa took his helmet off, setting it under the woman's head to elevate it.

"Shit, she's losing blood, fast." Ingram said as he reached into a utility pouch on his utility belt.

"I'm gonna have to use a little thing a friend of mine made." Ingram said, holding out a healthpak that Curie made for him.

"No, I'm not going to-" Kurokawa said before Ingram cut her off.

"Mari, do you trust me?" Ingram asked.

"I... What does that have to-" Kurokawa asked as she held her hand on the wound.

"If you trust me, then trust that when I say, this will work, this will work. I wouldn't do it otherwise if it didn't." Ingram said.

Kurokawa hesitated for a moment before she gave Ingram a nod, Ingram then injected the girl with the healthpak and waited, her wounds would scar up but they would heal right before Ingram and Kurokawa's eyes.

"Ingram... What, was that." Kurokawa asked, stunned by what she just saw.

"Nominally, I would've used a stimpak, it would've done the same but it wouldn't have been as quick. That was a modified version of a stimpak, made by a scientist friend of mine, Curie." Ingram explained as he sat back on the ground, using his right hand for support.

"Curie? Like that famous scientist from back when?" Kurokawa asked.

"No, Curie like a robot I found deep in a vault that Vault-tec planned to use to test diseases and cures on people, after a boy got bitten by a mole rat from an abandoned side of said vault." Ingram explained.

"That, leaves more questions than answers..." Kurokawa said, barely satisfied with that answer.

"Tell you what, after we get everything settled with these refugees, we'll sit down, have something to eat, and I'll explain the, previously stated clusterfucked state of the world and anything else you want to know, alright?" Ingram offered, holding his hand out for Kurokawa who took it and shook it.

"Alright, alright, fine." Kurokawa said, sounding somewhat tired.

"Here." Ingram unclipped the canteen that hung off the back of his utility belt and handed it to Kurokawa.

"This isn't irradiated is it?" Kurokawa asked.

"I wouldn't dream of giving you dirty water." Ingram said with a chuckle as Kurokawa took the cap off the canteen and drunk from it before handing it back to Ingram.

"Thank you." Kurokawa said as she handed the canteen back.

"No problem... We're gonna have a bit of work ahead of us..." Ingram said as he looked out to the field of burnt corpses.

It would take four hours for the corpses to be gathered and buried, by then night would fall as the JSDF, Enclave, and Villagers finished burying the corpses of the dead, and the power armoured troops stuck posts in the ground above the head of each grave before joining the gathered crowd, the spotlights on their helmets were turned off as they took off their helmets and bowed their heads, Ingram stood just a bit away from Kurokawa, he noticed Itami went to a small crying girl and patted her head.

Ingram was left to wonder, what would come of these people? But one thing was indeed clear to him. These people and the JSDF had seen the might of the Enclave, troops in X-02 Power Armour, the M42 Fatman, and the laser based weaponry the Enclave used.

It was certain to Ingram that at least the JSDF wouldn't test the might of the Enclave, especially with the unorthodox demonstration of the M42 Fatman. Ingram left the group and went to the edge of this hill which overlooked a small plain of flowers which strangely enough, despite a quick glance at Ingram's geiger counter, weren't giving off radiation despite the fact they glowed. ...So they just glowed naturally.

Ingram held back with all his strength any tears that might come of all this. No matter how badly he might want to help, he'd be unable to. The Enclave, in effect all of America was in no position to take any refugees.

Ingram looked back to see Itami talking with the same older man as before, it seemed the old man was regretfully refusing whatever Itami was asking of him.

Ingram stood up and went to join Itami, coming to his side as the old man left.

"So, what's the word then?" Ingram asked.

"Oh, Colonel. I'm surprised you're still here." Itami said.

"You'd better be used to it. My orders were to be a liaison officer between your forces and Enclave forces, at the orders of General Ward, desertion of duty is a serious offense. I didn't survive the past 210 years to just get a firing squad." Ingram said with a chuckle.

"I see, well. I suppose you'll have to talk to General Hazama about staying with us." Itami said.

"I expected as much, Second Lieutenant." Ingram said as he noticed the convoy started going again, this time it was much smaller. But apparently the JSDF wouldn't be following. Neither would the Enclave, if they could handle themselves then, there would be no need for Enclave support. But all that was left then was for Ingram to decided what to do next.

"Colonel." One of the power armoured troops came to Ingram's side.

Ingram turned and saluted the power armoured soldier.

"Thank you for coming, sorry about the mess, you just missed that damn flying lizard when you got here." Ingram said.

"I figured. So Colonel, what now?" The soldier asked.

"I'll be heading back with the Japanese to their base, put in a direct report to Corporal Fitzpatrick that Colonel Ingram made contact and will be meeting with the leadership of Japanese forces in this world. See that he gets it to General Ward as soon as is possible." Ingram said.

"Sir, yes sir." The soldier saluted Ingram before the group of Enclave forces boarded the Vertibird they came in on and left the area.

"So, you'll be staying with us then?" Kurokawa asked from behind Ingram, Ingram turned to meet her and smiled.

"Apparently it seems so, yes." Ingram said, Kurokawa in a way was certainly pleasantly surprised by this.

"I'm glad, then we can talk about your world. And I'll tell you of ours." Kurokawa said before she turned to go back to the Humvee.

"Sounds good, we'll do it when we get back to your base." Ingram said, following Kurokawa with his laser rifle slung over his shoulder.

No doubt to Ingram, this all might just pan out to be a good thing, meeting these people.


	3. Chapter 3

**November 11th, 2088. A Certain Tavern, somewhere.**

* * *

"You're crazy, woman! Or you're drinking too much of what you're selling!" One of the patrons laughed.

The woman he was speaking to, a waitress wasn't too happy with the response she was given, telling the story of how she got there.

"I'm telling you that's what happened, damnit!" The woman yelled, aggravated.

"Maybe you fell down and had a little dream!" Another patron yelled, mockingly at the woman as others joined in laughing at her.

"Whatever, don't believe me, see if I care." The woman said, rolling her eyes as she went around with tankards on a serving tray.

"So Norma, what do you think?" The youngest in a set of four knights asked, a man just somewhat similar in age to her that sat at the same table.

"What do I think?" The man known as Norma asked as he looked over the swill that filled his tankard.

"Mhmm." The youngest replied.

"The food is atrocious, and the only thing that's somehow worse. Are the drinks." Norma answered.

"Look Norma, we are here to conduct recon on the way to Alnus Hill. Let's focus on the flame dragon." The eldest of the group said

"Lower, your voice... Go ahead Hamilton." A redheaded young woman in the group said, looking to the youngest knight in the group.

"Oh, uh.. Right. There's been a lot of talk lately, about a group of mercenaries in green and one in black. They evacuated Coda Village, and they say the one in black defeated a flame dragon." Hamilton said before Norma interjected

"I dunno, Wyverns, drakes, and a lot of other things could be mistaken for a flame dragon." Norma said, before he himself was interrupted.

"I know a flame dragon when I see one, mister." The waitress from earlier came back around and set a jug on the table infront of the red headed knight.

Norma let out a laugh before he spoke

"You've been drinking what you've been selling!" Norma said.

"Laugh all you want, but I saw what I saw." The woman said, asserting she knew what she was talking about.

"Okay then, the men in green, and the man in black who drove it away, what can you tell us about them?" Hamilton asked.

"Hmm... I'm not so sure about the details." The woman said eluding to that she might need some help... "Refreshing" her memory.

"I think you might remem-" Hamilton was about to say before the woman, as quick as a bolt of lightening, snatched the coin Hamilton fetched from her pocket out of Hamilton's hands.

"Oh! Yeah, you know what, I think it's all coming back to me!" The woman said, a smile on her face as her mood had quite noticeably changed to a more chipper and happy one.

"Uh..." Hamilton was at a loss for words of what just transpired before the woman continued on.

"You are in for a most impressive story indeed. They came, the same day of the attack, the men in green came to warn us about a flame dragon which attacked a nearby elf village in Koan forest, after they told us, they stayed around to watch over us as the whole village packed up, it was between then and us leaving, the one in black showed up. He wore a strange brown and black outfit with a hat on that had a cluster of stars around a strange symbol on the front of it, it seemed he knew the men in green well enough, but he was the most impressive of all. At the start of the convoy a carriage had broken down and a girl was injured, the men in green went to check on her and one of the horses went wild. The man in brown and black pulled a strange metal wand from a sheathe on his belt and pointed it at the horse, the horse instantly turned to ash after the wand shot off a beam of blue light." The woman explained.

"So what happened after that?" Norma asked.

"The men in green, or well, one of them, a young, slim girl pointed her wand at the man and he put his hands up." The woman said.

"It sounds like the men in green and the man in black and brown weren't wholly friendly towards each other." Hamilton said.

"You would think but no, they started conversing in some strange language and started working together." The woman said.

"You mean, these people were from the same world?" The red head interjected

"It doesn't seem like it, the clothes were similar but their wands and all were completely different. It was the man in black and brown who staved off the Flame dragon, all by himself." The woman said.

"That sounds like the makings of a tall tale." The eldest knight said.

"It's true! The man in black and brown, before the journey started had switched clothes, he wore a set of black armour and black clothing, sometimes he wore a mask which made his eyes glow yellow. And, he had the most powerful wand of all... Well, it wasn't a wand, it was something different..." The woman said.

"Can you describe it?" Hamilton asked.

"It was a sort of catapult but he had used his shoulder to hold it, and the object he had loaded into it was metal, like an egg." The woman said.

"You mean to tell us, this man launched a metal egg at the flame dragon and it, what? Flew away?!" Norma yelled, getting aggravated.

"The metal egg didn't act like any egg I've seen. When it hit the dragon, it exploded in a bright, almost blinding light, and with force that I didn't think was possible, it severed the flame dragon's left arm and leg, causing it to retreat." The woman said.

"That sounds like pure and utter nonsense.." The redhead said.

"It may but you might change your tune, because I'm not done. After the dragon was chased away, a metal pegasus swooped down, and out came more people like the man in black, but four of them wore suits of armour, heavier than the others and the earth trembled under their footsteps, they stood a foot higher than the tallest man in our village. They came and used some strange magical objects to heal everyone they could." The woman said.

"I see..." Hamilton said.

"That's about all that I know happened, we left and the men and green and the men in black armour were still talking with each other, but it's likely they separated or might have went the same place.. But it's unlikely, the man in black, when he came, he looked just like your or I, the men in green looked differently, their eyes were almond shaped, his were round." The woman finished.

"So, they might be two different forces but temporarily working together..." The redhead mumbled to herself.

"Alright, if that's everything I'll be taking my leave." The woman said before she left.

* * *

**The next morning, November 12th, 2288...**

* * *

Ingram slept, his laser rifle leaned up against his right shoulder, a bit quietly snored in his sleep, before he felt a hand on his shoulder shake him gently, Ingram woke up and looked around, yawning.

"Mhmm.. Shit, alright... Where am I now?" Ingram asked.

"Still with us, Colonel." Itami said from the front passenger seat.

About the same time, the elf girl woke up too and sat up, stretching out herself.

"Good morning." Kurokawa leaned in, saying to the elf girl in the local language, the elf girl looked around and saw Ingram who hesitantly waved hello at her, then Itami spoke up.

"Oh, she's awake too? Morning, we're almost there." Itami said, switching to the local language for the latter half of what he said.

"So where are we even going?" Ingram said, he took off his helmet and set it on the floor.

"We're heading back to our base, Alnus Hill." Kurokawa said.

"Yeah, it's where our Gate opened up." Itami said as the humvee came over a small hill, Ingram leaned forward and looked out the windscreen to see a... Quite substantially large base built up on the hill, he couldn't even think of just how the Japanese built this base in such a short amount of time, it was mind boggling to him.

The three vehicle convoy passed through the apparent main gate to the base and Ingram just sat there, across from him, he just noticed. Someone else who looked like they crawled out of a Tolkien novel, the stereotypical wizard, he also noticed one of the JSDF vehicles was towing a wagon filled with objects...

But that didn't concern him at all. Ingram just waited as the humvee pulled up to what he could only assume to be the headquarters for the Japanese, he waited as the children, the old man, and the elf came out of the vehicle, Itami apparently also waited as Ingram gathered up his pack and came out of the vehicle last.

"Old man, come on, you gotta meet General Hazama." Itami said, motioning to Ingram.

"I told you not to call me that, son." Ingram said, with a chuckle as he came along and into the base, an MP was sat there at the front door and noticed Ingram.

"Well best turn your rifle in, don't worry I'll see that you get it back." Itami said, motioning for the MP to come over, Ingram unloaded the fusion cell that was loaded into the rifle and turned it over to the MP who looked at Itami with a "And just what do you expect me to do with this?" look, Itami switched to Japanese real quick.

"Go give it to the Quartermaster, tell him, it belongs to our Enclave guest." Itami said, Ingram could only really make out the Enclave part of that sentence, so the MP went off to do exactly as told.

"So, question, is there a chance I can get to a storage room or something to change into my uniform so I don't look like shit?" Ingram asked.

"Uh, yeah hold on. One second, I think there might be somewhere, right about... Here?" Itami opened a door in the hall and switched on the light, just in luck, a broom closet, basically.

Ingram just shrugged and went into the broom closet and shut the door behind him as he set his pack down on the floor and began taking his armour off, then he went to his uniform, taking off the combat uniform, Ingram folded the pants and tunic before he took out the officer's uniform he was given back at base, along with the cap, he set it on a shelf and started with the shirt, then the pants, then his boots, then he put on the tie and the rest, finishing with the belt and the visor cap.

Ingram packed away the armour and the combat uniform in his pack before he came out, wearing the officer's uniform, he carried the cap under his right arm.

"Alright, let's get going then." Ingram said as Itami lead the way into what was obviously some command room, Ingram just waited outside, getting strange looks from the personnel that past him, as well as one with a set of glasses who had the bangs of his hair swept to the side.

Ingram waited as he heard someone yelling something in Japanese, probably at Itami... There was a slight tense silence in the air as he heard Itami reporting everything, apparently, looking it, it was all being put down on a strange looking computer terminal as sheets of paper were printed off in the same room from a smaller printer than Ingram had ever seen before, before he could get caught looking in, Ingram returned to just looking forward, trying to remain motionless as was possible.

It would be then Itami would come out with the man with glasses and the swept bangs, Itami would be the one to make the introductions.

"First Lieutenant Yanagida, this is Colonel Ingram." Itami said

Ingram held his hand out for Yanagida.

"So, he's an American then?" Yanagida asked in English as he shook Ingram's hand, noticeably he was somewhat reluctant to do so.

"By all technicalities, one can say that, but I'm not from your world, First Lieutenant, I'm from another one, like your world, a Gate opened in mine, but it seems your world isn't worse off like mine is, I'm sad to say." Ingram said.

"Worse off? How so?" Yanagida asked.

"Well, it's been 210 in change years since a nuclear war wiped most life off the planet and we're only now starting to rebuild." Ingram said.

That answer caused a chill to run up Yanagida's spine.

"Might I ask what year this war happened?" Yanagida asked.

"2077, but don't worry, it seems from what I've seen here, your world is quite drastically different from mine before the war so I wouldn't worry too much." Ingram tried to be reassuring.

"Well one thing's for certain you don't act like a typical American from our world." Yanagida said.

"I suppose being on the frontlines of the resource wars before the great war would make a man, more quiet and less boastful, I'm assuming that's what you mean by "typical american", with American exceptionalism being a thing and all." Ingram said.

"I... That's one way of putting it I suppose... But, what doesn't add up is that you said you fought during something called the resource wars, before the "great war". Do you mean to say that you lived before the war?" Yanagida asked.

"Yeah, I'm only alive thanks to Vault tec and one cruel fucking joke of their's, setting up a vault that most everyone would think is just an ordinary underground bomb shelter, when it's actually a cryo facility." Ingram said.

"I wouldn't say that would be a cruel joke, atleast you're still alive." Yanagida said.

"I'm still alive, that's right. ...I'm the sole survivor of that vault." Ingram said as the conversation started to take a dark turn.

"I... I see." Yanagida said, regretting that turn.

"Why don't we continue this at a later time? Shouldn't keep the General waiting!" Itami interjected, to break the mood the conversation had caused.

"Indeed." Ingram said, somewhat aggravated.

"Right..." Yanagida said before he lead the three to General Hazama's office. Ingram and Itami were to wait outside as Yanagida gave his report.

"You seem... Angry." Itami said, looking over to Ingram.

"Itami, you, like most everyone else, will never know how goddamn infuriating it is that for everything, everything I did before the war, and after, with helping to liberate Alaska from those red chinese bastards, to rebuilding the minutemen from the ground, up, then finding the Enclave, and bringing both the Institute, which was the organisation that took my son from me and murdered my wife infront of me while I sat unable to do anything, and the minutemen together under the Enclave... It's fucking pitiful that I couldn't do anything to save my wife, and keep my son out of their hands." Ingram said, clearly aggravated.

"...You should talk to Kurokawa." Itami said.

"Why?" Ingram asked.

"Because, you're upset, I get it, but you can't hold on to that baggage forever. Things happen that are out of our control, I got sent here because I'm the "hero of Ginza", I brought civilians into the grounds of the Imperial palace before reinforcements arrived and saved a lot of people. And I'm here because of it, I was just in the right place at the right time, some would say, I would say I was in the wrong place at the wrong time, cause it's loaded me with extra work I really don't want." Itami said.

There was a brief silence before Ingram let out a chuckle, just barely holding back laughter.

"Dear god, you are a lazy son of a bitch aren't you?" Ingram said, a smile donned on his face as he shook his head.

"Oh come on, you of all people should know how stressful it is being in the military, I'm only here to support my hobby, but I get tossed into these situations that leave me with more work than I intended." Itami said.

"You, really are lazy. Dear god." Ingram just continued to shake his head.

"And here I thought you'd understand." Itami said with a sigh.

"Oh no, don't get me wrong, I do understand, I understand that I'm talking to Kurokawa as soon as is possible because if I let myself become anything like you, General Ward is going to have me put up against a wall and shot, probably." Ingram said with a chuckle.

It would be then Ingram overheard coming from the office, mention of the Enclave, he knew his time was coming and it was coming soon, Ingram stood up and pulled down his uniform tunic, straightening it out, along with his hair.

"Well, either way, thanks Itami. You might be a lazy son of a bitch but least you have your moments. I'll go see Kurokawa when I get a moment." Ingram said before the door opened and Yanagida motioned for Ingram to enter the room.

Ingram entered the room, his cap held at his right side with the insignia of the Enclave showing on it to the General, Ingram snapped to attention and saluted the General as the door shut.

"Colonel Harry Reginald Ingram of the United States Enclave Armed Forces." Ingram said as his introduction, lowering his arm.

"Enclave... Hmm... Would you mind telling me about your organisation, Colonel? We have a United States on our side of the Gate." General Hazama said, motioning for Ingram to take a seat on one of two couches set before General Hazama's desk.

"I'll only be able to tell you some basic history, sir. Anything further will have to be directed to General Ward." Ingram said.

"I see, well then Colonel, can you tell me what the Enclave is?" General Hazama asked.

"That much, I can. The Enclave is the legal successor to the old United States Government, which collapsed along with, likely all other national governments in the great war of 2077, which was a nuclear conflict with all nuclear capable powers taking part in it. The Enclave is more of a continuation of the old government, desperate times call for desperate measures, wouldn't you agree?" Ingram said.

"I'd suppose in the case of a global nuclear war, it would." General Hazama said.

"Mhmm. The Enclave has been active since 2077, but we've gone through rough patches to my understanding. In the pacific the Enclave had a large oil rig for it's own but it was taken down by someone, the very same someone killed, then President Richardson. After that, the Enclave was forced to fight a war against the "New California Republic" and the Brotherhood of Steel, the latter being nothing more than power armoured boy scouts with supposed connections to the Pre-War United States Army, playing knights of the round table while hoarding technology all for themselves." Ingram explained.

"I see... Go on." General Hazama said.

"Yessir. After the oil rig was lost, as well as Control Station: Navarro, the majority of the Enclave went east to the ruins of Chicago and to Washington D.C., however the Brotherhood followed suit, they took over the pentagon and got an old weapon that was being worked on there working. They used it for the majority of the continuation war to seize the water purifier there, and destroy the Enclave headquarters at Raven Rock, they also took a satellite array which was under Enclave control, but not before we destroyed that weapon they were using." Ingram said.

"Anything else?" General Hazama asked.

"Quite a bit, I'm afraid. The Brotherhood launched a full scale assault against Adams Air Force Base which was the last major Enclave base in what is known as the Capital Wasteland. Afterwards, the Enclave was spread out, but then thanks to General Ward, who was cryogentically frozen, like I was, in Vault 111, a vault which is an underground bomb shelter made by Vault tec, a corporation from before the war, whose sole purpose was to build these vaults all across America... But anyway. After General Ward was unfrozen, he, myself, and three others retook the Enclave Oil Rig on the East Coast and we re-established the Enclave. But like always, the Brotherhood of Steel followed, like dogs." Ingram said.

"How did it end this time? It seems your organisation was on, what one might call to be a "losing streak"." General Hazama said.

"One may say that yes, but this time we wiped out the Eastern chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel. And to add insult to injury, we took their precious weapon they were trying to restore from the last, previously mentioned time we destroyed it, for the most part, anyway." Ingram said.

"I see... So now the Enclave is likely here to stay, as one might say, then?" General Hazama asked.

"Yessir. It is because of this, I was given direct orders from General Ward, The Enclave intends to hold up on all previous treaties the Pre-War United States Government had with Japan before the great war." Ingram said, this interested General Hazama.

"Oh? How so?" General Hazama asked.

"As it is seen in the eyes of the Enclave, your Japan is the one we will likely end up dealing with in this "brave new world" as one might call it, and in all technicalities, your Japan, is Japan. So we will be sending suits of T-45 power armour your way. As well as fusion cores for your people to reproduce." Ingram said.

"What would the Enclave want in return?" General Hazama asked.

"Assistance, in building ourselves a place to call home in this world, a likely, a military alliance. I am aware, the likeliness that your United States in your world still exists, as is General Ward, but it is not our United States. Therefore we have no ties, nor any desire to leave to join that one. A United States which isn't fighting communism is not one we will be apart of. Communism is what caused the great war and it is the Enclave's duty to stamp it out. ...That being said, we are aware that you are not inclined to allow us through your gate to do the job, so we will not consider even asking, all we ask is for assistance in restoring our country to it's former glory, making us men again, so that we can purge all mutants from our world." Ingram said, everything of the latter part of his statement caused a cold chill to run down General Hazama, and Yanagida's spines.

Is this Enclave truly hellbent on wiping out others in their world purely for being communists, or even mutants? It was best not to think about, it was their world, not any world the JSDF, Japan, or any power from Japan's earth had a hand in, it didn't matter.

"I'm not sure about the possibility of giving the Enclave any military assistance beyond your gate, but I can see about helping you to build yourselves in this world, up. It would be the least we could do for what you intend to give us." General Hazama offered, he stood up and held his hand out for Ingram who stood up and took off his right glove, as he shook hands with General Hazama.

"Thank you, sir. I will ask about the possibility of having suits of T-51 series power armour also sent over. We'll have a demonstration ready soon on the capabilities of our power armour suits, if that would help... Also, I was ordered by General Ward to stay on with your forces and act as a sort of liaison officer between The Enclave and your men, I'd like permission to remain at your base, mainly to work with Second Lieutenant Itami, if you'd allow me." Ingram said.

"I think it might, thank you, Colonel Ingram. As for your request to stay on as a liaison between the JSDF and the Enclave, I will allow it." General Hazama saluted Ingram, Ingram put his glove back on and saluted General Hazama.

"Thank you, General. I'm glad to stay on here." Ingram said before he turned and left the office.

Ingram came out of the office and shut the door behind him, to see Itami still there, waiting.

"So how'd it go?" Itami asked.

"Better than I expected, we'll be getting to know each other a lot more." Ingram said, with a smile.

Yanagida left the office after Ingram and motioned for the two to follow him. Yanagida lead Ingram and Itami back to the office they were at previously and Itami went in with Yanagida, Ingram waited outside and the yelling started again, but it wasn't Yanagida who was yelling at Itami, it was someone else.

Itami came out looking drained of life, Ingram followed him and along the way they picked up Tomita, Kurata, Kuribayashi, and Kurokawa.

"Tomita, Kurata will be coming with me to find some tents. Ingram, would you mind going with Kuribayashi and Kurokawa to get rations from the quartermaster? I'll get the paperwork started for everything." Itami said with a sigh.

"Aye, that I can do." Ingram said as the group of six went off down the hall.

Passing through a T-junction in the hall, a familiar voice called out Itami's name, Ingram just shrugged it off and went with Kurokawa and Kuribayashi to help with the rations.

Itami followed Yanagida up to the roof of the headquarters and the two began conversing.

"Alright, just admit it." Yanagida said.

"Admit what?" Itami asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. You didn't miss a single radio call before the flame dragon attack, then after it you started "having problems". You thought we'd order you to abandon the refugees as well as the Enclave official, didn't you?" Yanagida asked.

Itami would of course try to feint stupidity.

"Huh? Must just be this new place, messing with the radio, the frequencies and what not." Itami said, trying his best to feint stupidity.

"You're so full of shit.. Look, Itami. There's a lot of Resources here, resources that we can get in exchange for little to nothing on our part. Your new Enclave friends want the tech to as Ingram said. "Become men again". To rebuild their country, we can't do it in their world but we can give the tech to them here. And in exchange, we might be able to count on them taking the territories with the needed resources that could turn the whole global economy on it's head. And they're going to give us tech, they can spare, but if these men are from a future world where they have power armour, working man portable laser weaponry. We can afford to not only buy the resources we need, from them, with little to no cost. We can afford to reverse engineer their power armour and energy weaponry, and make it better." Yanagida said.

"So that's why he's been allowed to stay, the Enclave can do what we can't." Itami said, though he was a bit of an asshole at rare times, Ingram was essentially an acquaintance, bordering a friend, he wasn't exactly too overjoyed with using him for resources.

"If need be, we could also work out deals with the Enclave for them to sell us land they take in exchange for more technology. This is a situation where both sides win. The Enclave get their world back and a half, and we get our world and technology we could only dream of, we're only ahead of the Enclave with working transportation, tanks, and all, from your report. The only aircraft you know of them having are these... Vertibirds." Yanagida said.

"Should we still not underestimate them?" Itami asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not saying we'll bulldoze the Enclave and take everything for ourselves, the UN and all the world's superpowers, especially the US would get on us about it. Especially if it came out they were survivors of a global nuclear war, trying to rebuild and were American survivors, not to mention they're the continuation of the US government in their own world, Russia and China wouldn't care, China more so if they found out how everything happened over there from what you reported and Ingram's attitude towards communists." Yanagida said.

"Then what are you saying?" Itami asked.

"I'm saying we would be idiots if we didn't try to take advantage of the hand we've been dealt. We've got a world untouched not only by pollution but in the case of the Enclave, radiation, we're both set against a force that is technologically inferior, you're going to be given a lot of freedom with these refugees you brought in, as well as with how you deal with the Enclave, the good colonel is here as a liaison officer, between the JSDF and the Enclave, you have his ear, you're practically buddy, buddy with him. Use that to your advantage, to our advantage." Yanagida said.

"I'll think about it, was that everything?" Itami asked.

"Yeah, that's everything." Yanagida said while Itami turned and left, Yanagida hoped Itami might listen but he knew, Itami was his own person, that was part of what he disliked about Itami, he put his own beliefs first, he wouldn't likely use Ingram to his advantage.

Itami left the headquarters and saw Ingram, with Kurokawa carrying boxes of rations, Ingram and Kurokawa passed the elf girl, she looked somewhat confused and slightly upset. Ingram stopped and set his box down before he took off his visor cap and placed it on the elf girl's head.

The elf girl didn't know what to make of this but Ingram snapped to attention, jokingly and saluted the girl, she in turn saluted him, a smile donning on her face as he went back to work with Kurokawa, bringing the rations to the small refugee camp.

Itami followed up, the elf girl made her way to the camp, following Ingram.

"So, think you'll be free tomorrow?" Ingram asked as he walked along side Kurokawa.

"Possibly, why?" Kurokawa asked.

"Because Itami brought up something, it seems I'm over due for therapy by 210, plus years, least that's probably what he thinks. Probably your opinion too." Ingram said.

"I honestly never considered seeing you go through therapy. I assumed you'd not want to talk about anything with your past, if you could help it." Kurokawa said, she set her box down and Ingram set his two boxes down before the two went off to get more.

"I thought about it, and it seems everytime someone else brings it up, I just seem to start getting as mad as a deathclaw, I figure it'd be best if I try to work it all out before I end up accidentally blowing someone's head off." Ingram said.

"Yes, we wouldn't want that. ...So we'll start tomorrow then." Kurokawa said.

"Thanks. I would've brought it up with a medical officer from the Enclave, but we're more focused on other matters so they probably would've just tossed a bottle of whisky my way or put me on something like Med-x." Ingram said.

"Mhm... Drinking to deal with it, wouldn't be healthy, I can't say the same, much for medicating it. It's probably best to just work it out and get through it all, get it out of your system." Kurokawa said.

"Well, you're the one with better medical experience than even I, during the whole thing in Anchorage, our medic and a few others disappeared one night, leaving me to pick up for him." Ingram said.

"Well you're right about that, I suppose." Kurokawa said while the two passed Itami.

"You guys almost done?" Itami asked.

"Yeah, we're just getting the last two boxes. It seems like your boys got the tents all set up." Ingram said.

"Alright, well I'll see you two in a bit." Itami said before he went off to the refugee area.

"You know... If this were a full scale, open war like it was in Alaska, I could get how that boy managed to get an officer's rank, but with what I've seen of his work ethic, I can't understand it. It took me 210 years to become a Colonel, not even in the US military but a continuation of the US military." Ingram said while he and Kurokawa continued on, returning to the quartermaster, the two picked up the last case of rations they requested and started their journey back.

It would be then Ingram would notice he was getting strange looks, more puzzled than anything as to who he is and what he was doing there, but most everyone saw the rank on his collar tabs on his uniform jacket, the JSDF worked with the US enough to know it was the insignia of a Colonel in the US military, but the patches on his upper arm, they hadn't seen those before..

A Black E on a white background, surrounded by a cluster of black stars arranged in a circle around the E, just what did that mean?

"Anyway, I suppose I'll probably be bedding down along side the refugees." Ingram said.

"I don't know, I thought I saw Kurata and Tomita setting up another tent opposite to the Refugees' tents." Kurokawa said.

"Huh... Alright, then I'll have to thank them for that." Ingram said.

"Don't worry, remember, you're staying on as a liaison, you're for all intents and purposes, a guest." Kurokawa said.

"I suppose that's true." Ingram said as the two rejoined the rest of third recon, getting the refugees sorted, as the sun set.

Ingram came to his tent and let out a sigh, he entered and noticed it was quite basic, as expected, but unexpectedly he saw his cap had been returned, it sat on a table on the ground and Ingram left it there.

Ingram went over to the cot and sat down, taking off his boots then his belt, tunic and the tie for his shirt. He laid them out on the table on the floor and got under the wool blanket provided before he fell asleep, it was somewhat enjoyable for him, he didn't have to sit up for half the night and keep a watch for anything, not while he was here, anyway, so he drifted off to sleep, the same nightmare as before played out but this time it would play out just somewhat differently at the end...

Ingram drifted to sleep, the black void changed to a bright white light, brilliant and beautiful as Ingram woke up in another bed, it was his own, back before the war, he knew what morning it was, he knew, no matter what happened it would all just play out again, no matter how much he resisted and tried to change it all.

It would happen regardless, there was no fighting it. Thus Ingram left the master bedroom and went to the bathroom next to it, he got undressed then got into the shower as per his morning routine, then after he was finished, he left it and shaved at the kitchen sink, he dreaded it more and more, as the time would come when that vault tec rep would show up and set into motion everything that would lead to him losing everyone he loved.

Ingram took a sip from his coffee cup in begrudging anticipation of the vault tec rep showing up, and like clockwork as before there was that damned knock at the door, Ingram went without a word to the door and opened it, he let the vault tec rep go through his usual spiel and signed the papers then sent him on his way.

Ingram hated every bit of this, but he'd been through it so many different times, he couldn't fight anymore. It was all just going to happen regardless, he'd been fighting the nightmare for almost two years, he couldn't do it anymore. So when the television started announcing the bombs were coming, Nora ran with Shaun to the Vault.

Ingram just walked there, he knew it wouldn't matter, the soldiers at the gate just let Nora and Shaun through when Ingram got there, then they proceeded up the hill and to the elevator. However this time, the elevator went down it was then, he started to internally panic, this hasn't happened before, this wasn't supposed to happen, what the hell was going on that now of all times, why it would go down?

The elevator came to a stop with everyone getting off and going into the vault. Ingram silently followed his wife into the vault and took a vault suit as told long ago, he walked through the vault, dreading every step as Ingram, and Nora made their way to the hall where the cryo pods sat, lined up down the hall. ...Looking back now, there were so many different signs, something was wrong with all this.

Ingram should've seen it with all the tech, these weren't decontamination pods, but he just didn't say anything, he went to his pod and changed into the vault suit he was provided before he climbed into the pod, the door came down and sealed the pod, Nora stood in her pod, holding Shaun across the hall from Ingram, she put her hand to the viewing port of the pod and gave Ingram a smile.

Ingram just couldn't muster it in him, to smile back. He felt the chill and knew what would happen as his vision turned black and it seemed he was in a dream, in a dream. Only this dream would end in a flash as he was back in the vault, awakening to see what he hated the most. Kellogg and the Institute, the woman in a hazard suit.

"Open it up." Kellogg said as Ingram started beating violently on his viewing port, hoping it might give way and he might be able to escape, but to no avail.

Ingram could only sit there, banging on the pod's viewing port as Nora started fighting against the woman in the hazard suit for Shaun, only for Nora to get shot in the chest by Kellogg.

"Goddamnit! Get the kid out of here." Kellogg then went over to Ingram's pod, watching him beat on the viewing port, hearing nothing but muffled yelling, seeing him quite plainly angry.

"Least we still got the back up." Kellogg said before he walked away from the pod with a smirk on his face.

Everything then shortly went black for Ingram before he awoke again, but this time he actually woke up.


	4. Chapter 4

**November 13th, 2288.**

* * *

Ingram sat straight up in bed, a cold sweat came over him. Ingram looked around, quickly assuming he was alone.

"Fuck... Well... That's never happened before.." Ingram said with a sigh before he looked over to see Kurokawa sat there on the floor, she stared at him, and he at her...

"Uh... Hey." Ingram said.

"Good morning." Kurokawa said with a smile.

"How long have you been here?" Ingram asked.

"Just a few minutes, Second Lieutenant Itami, and everyone else are handling getting the refugees into more, structurally stable housing, he let me come to check on you, and to talk like we arranged yesterday, what's more is that you'll also be getting somewhere more structurally stable." Kurokawa said.

"Ah, alright... Actually, I'd like to head back to Bunker Hill to retrieve everything I'll need if that's alright." Ingram said as he took the wool blanket he laid under off, Kurokawa quickly looked away, a low blush appearing on her face. She looked out of the corner of her left eye and saw Ingram was already wearing pants, to which she let out a sigh of relief.

Ingram just chuckled and put his boots back on, then his tie, uniform tunic, the belt, and his visor cap.

"Well, I'm not sure, I suppose you'll have to get permission from the General." Kurokawa said as Ingram finished getting dressed.

"Alright, I'll go do that then, mind accompanying me?" Ingram asked.

"I suppose." Kurokawa said as she went to get up, she then noticed Ingram's hand, he was offering to help her up.

Kurokawa took Ingram's hand and was pulled to her feet.

"Alright, let's get going." Ingram said as he lead the way out of the tent, Kurokawa followed him out, they were about clear of the refugee area before Itami noticed them and came over.

"Where are you two headed?" Itami asked as he joined the three.

"We're just gonna go check with the General about something, you guys are going through the effort of setting up a place for me, the least I could do is provide my own needed materials and all." Ingram said.

"Oh... How?" Itami asked.

"I'll just get everything I need from Bunker Hill." Ingram said.

"Uh... Alright, and how might you get it here?" Itami asked.

"It might be 210 or so years for me but I still remember how to drive, if not then I'll ask if a Vertibird may come and drop off what I need." Ingram said.

"I don't think the General will allow you to have a Vertibird come here, you'll probably have to drive it." Itami said.

"Either way is fine with me, Second Lieutenant, anyway I couldn't in good conscience take anything another might need when I can get what I need so easily." Ingram said.

"Huh.. Well, alright, good luck I guess." Itami said before he shrugged and went back off to his other tasks.

Ingram and Kurokawa continued on their way to the headquarters, heading into the building Ingram immediately saw Yanagida.

"First Lieutenant." Ingram said as he and Kurokawa approached Yanagida.

Yanagida turned from a conversation he was having, after giving his orders.

"Colonel, what can I do for you?" Yanagida asked.

"I need to see the General." Ingram said.

"Ah, might I ask why?" Yanagida asked.

"Well, your guys are going through the trouble of setting of quarters for me, however I in good conscience couldn't take any furniture or resources that could be used for other refugees that pop up. So I'd like to ask permission to provide my own furniture for my new quarters here. Just the standard stuff, storage containers, a computer terminal, a comms array, bed, table, chairs, my personal equipment and all." Ingram said.

"Hmm... I suppose everything would have to be checked over after it was brought in, given your world is apparently still recovering from a nuclear war, we couldn't risk a contamination outbreak." Yanagida said.

"Fair enough to me, can you arrange the meeting for me to ask?" Ingram asked.

"Alright, come with me." Yanagida said, motioning for Ingram and Kurokawa to follow him.

Ingram and Kurokawa followed of course, through the headquarters.

"So might I ask, why is Sergeant Kurokawa with you?" Yanagida asked.

"Oh, she and I were supposed to be talking about some things, giving me a check up and all since the wasteland in my world is lacking in actual decent medical practitioners." Ingram said.

"Ah, I see, I suppose it would be best to get checked then, to make sure you aren't heavily irradiated." Yanagida said.

"Oh, trust me I'm not, I just need to have some old wounds checked, getting shot with energy weaponry kicks and burns like hell. Especially Plasma weaponry." Ingram said with a shrug.

"...Plasma weaponry?" Yanagida stopped and turned to face Ingram.

"Yeah, plasma weaponry, don't worry you'll see some in your life time, but not pointed at you, like they were at me when I was fighting the Brotherhood of Steel." Ingram said.

"That.. Nevermind." Yanagida said with a sigh before he just continued on. Ingram and Kurokawa followed all the way to General Hazama's office, upon reaching it, Yanagida motioned for them to stop.

"I'll go announce you, Colonel. Sergeant just wait out here." Yanagida said before going in.

Ingram and Kurokawa just waited in silence before Yanagida came back out and held the door open for Ingram who went in, Yanagida shut the door behind Ingram and Ingram saluted General Hazama.

"Sorry to be a bother, General." Ingram said as General Hazama saluted him back.

"No problem, I heard from Yanagida you wanted permission to bring your own equipment on base." General Hazama said.

"Yessir. With your men establishing quarters for me, the least I figured I could do is provide my own furniture and all. All I'm asking is to retrieve a bed, a comms array, a terminal, a table, some chairs, and a few containers for me to stow my gear and all in. I figure that there may be refugees in the future that would need the beds you could provide more than I would." Ingram said.

"Hmm... I'm not sure, I would be more than happy to allow it if you can guarantee the equipment you're bringing isn't irradiated. And more so if our medical personnel could make sure it's not with their own geiger counters." General Hazama said.

"Of course, sir. I completely understand, it would indeed be concerning, though I can assure you, the Enclave doesn't use anything radiated, other than what is necessary for us to use, such as using nuclear waste to power in-field generators and all. As well as with our combat robots..." Ingram said before General Hazama interrupted.

"You.. Didn't mention combat robots before, Colonel." General Hazama said, surprised by this.

"I had assumed that they would be normal over in your world. Your technology appears to be more advanced than our own, the device on my arm here, this pip-boy 2000 is just one of the few pieces of advanced tech we have in the wasteland, only people who were brought up in Vaults have them. Meanwhile from what I've seen on this base, these.. Mobile phones as you call them, with the touch screens and all seem to be commonplace in your world." Ingram said, somewhat surprised with the possibility that on the Japanese side of their gate, they wouldn't have combat robots.

"Would it be possible for you to ask your own commander in chief about allowing us to receive some combat robots?" General Hazama asked.

"I'm not sure, you see, most combat robots run off of atomic energy. You would have to see if they would meet your standards with radioactivity and all, more so with one certain robot series which does have the tendency to... Explode. The same could be said with Power Armour as they're primarily powered by Fusion cores which are essentially nuclear batteries." Ingram said.

General Hazama was, disappointed with this news of course, if the fusion cores Ingram had mentioned were too dangerous for the diet to consider issuing and reverse engineering, then the armours would be useless.

"I see, this news is certainly, disappointing." General Hazama said.

"Perhaps, allowing the best minds of your country, access to just a single fusion core, their own research into reverse engineering might yield results that would allow your government to consider allowance of using such technology. After all, it's just sentry bots that have the greater tendency to explode, we could also allow your scientists access to the medical supplies which we use that are specifically designed to rid a body of radiation and to raise the body's natural immunity to radiation, however temporary it might be." Ingram suggested.

"It might work... Possibly.. Well, back to your request, I'll allow it." General Hazama said.

Ingram smiled and saluted General Hazama.

"Thank you, sir." Ingram said.

"Of course, Colonel." General Hazama said as Ingram started on his way back to the door before stopping.

"Oh, uh one more thing, I realise that there's the possibility that a few items such as the comms tower might not fit on any vehicle we may use, would it be alright to have a vertibird bring it along with a couple technicians to help me get it up and running?" Ingram asked.

"I suppose, but they can't stay afterwards." General Hazama said, this was understandable of course. The JSDF couldn't have too many Enclave personnel running around.

"Of course, sir." Ingram said before he left the office to see just Kurokawa standing there in the hallway.

"So how did it go?" Kurokawa asked.

"Well enough, if we can get the comms tower and all in any vehicle then we'll get a Vertibird to carry it and anything else we might need, in which case might be a box of rations and all." Ingram said.

"Alright." Kurokawa said as she lead the way out of the HQ and back out to the refugee area where apparently the refugees were all sitting down to lunch, provided by the JSDF.

Though on the otherside of the gate, Ingram couldn't be bothered to consider just what may be happening.

The Chinese of course were scheming, they wanted the gate for themselves, as did the Russians, and the US, though back in Japan and soon the wider world, documents were leaked on the JSDF's encounter with the Flame Dragon, and the Enclave.

More specifically how the JSDF repelled the Flame Dragon with Assistance from the Enclave and their technologically advanced weaponry, though of course reporters would flock to the government for answers.

**Back in the JSDF's side of their own Gate, Japan. **

"We need to know how many civilians died in the battles in the Special Region!" One Reporter yelled.

"Prime Minister, about the reports that say civilians were amongst the dead-" Another yelled before being cut off by another reporter.

"Mister Prime Minister, the SDF appears to be out of control, and they have no intention to try to control the situation, nor does this Enclave appear any better!" Another reporter yelled.

"I can speak on behalf of the SDF and say the problem they faced was unique, though, I might say the same of their situation with this Enclave." The Prime Minister said.

"Sir, is it true another gate opened to another world in the SR, and it's this other world the Enclave is from?" A reporter asked.

"That I am not sure of, though from what I have heard it does seem this is likely." The Prime Minister answered.

"Is it true, the Enclave may have advanced technology and are the SDF being forced to fight not only this, Empire in the SR but this Enclave as well?" Another reporter asked.

"The Enclave and their interactions with the SDF have been far from hostile, they are for all intents and purposes and have been, friendly towards the SDF, working with them as the opportunity arises." The Prime Minister said.

Then another reporter asked the question that most everyone wanted to with the description of the Enclave and one of it's personnel having been leaked amongst other documents.

"Is the Enclave apart of the United States Government?" The reporter asked as all slowly went silent.

"The Enclave as far as we can tell, are remnants from another world of another government, which one however I am not at this time aware of." The Prime Minister just barely dodged that metaphorical bullet

* * *

**Back in the Special Region at Alnus Hill.**

* * *

Over the next few days, Ingram would be working hard along with the JSDF to set up a livable area for the refugees that were under the JSDF's care. Looking at the camp, Ingram's quarters stood out plainly from the rest of the refugees, a bed from the Enclave, a couple tables also from the Enclave along with chairs, a locker, a footlocker, at the far wall of the small quarters stood a small tower of cardboard boxes marked with the Enclave insignia, one box laid next to the tower, open and full of Enclave rations.

Outside of the tent stood a comms tower with a couple wires running from it to a computer terminal which hummed. On the outside of his quarters a United States Enclave flag was draped out of the way of the door frame, just right next to it. The room as well had it's own lighting with a small blue light pole clamped to each of his three out of four walls, giving the room a dim blue hue.

On the second table which sat just a little bit away from the table that had the terminal, two chairs were sat with a ration at both places opposite of each other at the table.

This room fascinated both the refugees and the JSDF. But on this day, both were more preoccupied with other matters. The JSDF, with Ingram's help had finished two bathing areas, one for women, another for men.

Ingram himself was busy writing reports as he heard someone nearby sighing happily, he knew the voice, it was Itami. Ingram couldn't help but just shrug it off as he heard a knock at his door, turning back he saw Kurokawa.

"Not too busy?" Kurokawa asked.

"For you? Nah. Come on, sit down." Ingram shifted from his chair at his table with the computer terminal to the table with the couple rations on it.

Kurokawa came in and sat down looking over the ration that was sat at her side of the table.

"So, just burying yourself in paperwork since you got that terminal here, huh?" Kurokawa asked as she opened the box and poured the contents of it out on the table, a wrapped protein bar, some crackers, a couple dried power drink packets, and some utensils.

Ingram poured out the contents of his ration and saw it was much the same.

"Well, yes and no. I am buried in paperwork but not by choice. General Ward wants to know the likelihood of resistance against Enclave forces in the near future since the JSDF basically annihilated the Empire's forces, here." Ingram said before he started in on the protein bar.

"I see... And?" Kurokawa asked before she started, herself.

"I don't see any possibility of it. You, and Second Lieutenant Itami said that 60,000 troops were killed in Ginza, then with recent numbers coming in, about 60,000 again, here in the Empire's counter attack. Then we have about 5,000 killed in Boston when the gate for my world opened, it's not likely to happen, especially with the technological level these people are at, building up a force wouldn't take mere months, but one if they're smart, to take back not only the gate at Bunker Hill, but Alnus, it would take with their weaponry, about one million men in human waves, for each gate." Ingram said.

"Should've been a logistics officer." Kurokawa said, Ingram chuckled and shook his head.

"Nah, the battlefield is my place." Ingram said as he finished his protein bar.

"So what is this... Nuka Cola flavouring?" Kurokawa asked, looking over one of the dried drink packets.

"Nuka Cola, is a drink from back before the war, was created I think about 2044. By about 2077 it was the dominant soft drink manufacturer in the US. But it did have competition from Vim up north, it also if I'm remembering correctly from my brief stay in vegas, was being competed with by Sunset Sarsaparilla, but anyway, it's kind of a mish mash of all different fruity flavours, they also had Nuka Cola Quantum, which had a mild radioactive isotope in it, as did I think, Nuka Cola Victory flavour." Ingram said.

"Wait, your people, back before the nuclear war let this corporation put radioactive isotopes in your drinks?!" Kurokawa asked, shocked by this.

"I mean, remember we are the people that replaced most of our fossil fuel dependencies with atomic power, nobody really thought it was all that dangerous back then." Ingram said, not really surprised Kurokawa was shocked by this.

"How are you not glowing then?" Kurokawa asked.

"Because of Radaway and Rad-x. Two very important meds which are standard in wasteland survival." Ingram said.

"So... Does Radaway and this.. Rad-x, do they do what I think they do?" Kurokawa asked, concerned.

"Radaway helps deal with the radiation, makes it inert I suppose. Rad-x helps build up the body's immunity to radiation but it doesn't last long, I'll be honest." Ingram said.

"..So are you suffering from any radiation sickness?" Kurokawa asked.

"Not for a good damn while I haven't, last time was in 87 when I had to cross the glowing sea to find an institute scientist." Ingram said.

"Ah, I see. ..So other than that, you're fine, right?" Kurokawa asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, don't worry." Ingram said with a smile, Kurokawa's worrying genuinely warmed his heart a bit.

"Would you, want to talk about what happened back in that vault you mentioned?" Kurokawa asked.

Right, Ingram completely forgot about that appointment between himself and Kurokawa. Since he got the terminal he'd just been buried in work, Kurokawa didn't want to bother him, she'd just let Ingram work on until he was done but it'd been a few days, now as as good a time as any.

"Right... I suppose we should." Ingram said, sitting back in his chair.

"Yeah." Kurokawa said with a smile.

"So... Where to even begin..." Ingram asked, wondering.

"How about the Resource war? Work our way from there." Kurokawa asked.

"Alright, so I actually went to the US to avoid going to war." Ingram said.

"Oh? You did? Where did you come from?" Kurokawa asked.

"Yeah, I came from Britain, this was before the US annexed Canada and Mexico." Ingram said. This was somewhat of a shock to Kurokawa, if current US leadership was anything to go by, it wouldn't annex either... Probably.

"So what happened then?" Kurokawa asked

"Oh, I met Nora then." Ingram said.

"Nora? Was that...?" Kurokawa asked.

"My better half, yeah. She was the love of my life." Ingram said, sadly.

"I see... How did you two meet?" Kurokawa asked.

"Oh, she was working part time at this restaurant, I just got called up and joined the military, but getting shipped out was going to take a week, I met her just a day or so before all that happened, got her address and number, we talked as much as we could, at one point I had someone come from the DIA, suspecting we were actually communist spies, but no that got quickly tossed out." Ingram said with a chuckle.

"I see... Must've been love at first sight." Kurokawa said.

"Yeah, it was... Anyway after basic, I got shipped out to Alaska, the Chinese took it over for the oil there, and dug in. Though we managed to get them out, not before their artillery guns and their chimeras were taken out." Ingram said.

"Chimeras?" Kurokawa asked.

"They're weaponised mining rigs the Chinese took from local miners, they were a pain in the ass to deal with." Ingram said.

"I see... What happened after Alaska?" Kurokawa asked.

"I went home. Spent time with Nora, then ten or so months later, the Great War came." Ingram said with a sigh.

"It was on October 23rd... The morning was beautiful, colourful... It was hard to see everything when I came out of Vault 111..." Ingram said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry.." Kurokawa said.

"Don't worry about it.." Ingram said.

"So what about Vault 111?" Kurokawa asked.

"Honestly, looking back I really should've known better. They said the pods we were being put into would depressurize us, and decontaminate us before we went deeper into the vault, but... I was just too much in shock to question it all." Ingram said.

"And it was after you were frozen..." Kurokawa said before Ingram picked up the latter part of the sentence.

"When we were unfrozen. That's when those Institute scientists came with their attack dog, Kellogg." Ingram said.

"I see.." Kurokawa said.

"There is nothing you can do to break a man down more than kill his wife, and take his child. ...The same could be said if her role and mine were reversed. It broke me." Ingram said.

"But you're alive still. And you have a new chance at life, here in the SR." Kurokawa said reassuringly.

"Yeah... I know... Do you want to hear any more?" Ingram asked. It felt oddly good to explain everything, to let everything go.

"If you'd be willing to tell me." Kurokaway said with a smile.

"Alright... I'll skip the parts between the Minutemen to the Enclave, and just get to the part with the institute." Ingram said.

"You said, they kidnapped your son. ...Or Kellogg did." Kurokawa said.

"Yeah... This actually has to do with what I said about the Glowing Sea before. ...I was there to track down an ex-institute scientist named Virgil. He escaped from the institute and fled into the glowing sea." Ingram said.

"So you followed his trail?" Kurokawa asked.

"Yeah, I followed him through that irradiated hell hole with a hazard suit, an R91, and as much ammunition as I could carry as well as Stimpaks, Radaway, and Rad-x." Ingram said.

"Was it hard? I mean, other than dealing with the radiation." Kurokawa asked.

"Oh it was, certainly, giant rad scorpions, deathclaws, stingwings, mole rats, the random pack of feral ghouls here and there... There was a time, where in that place, I wondered if I would survive. Then I found ground zero for the largest of nukes that hit the Commonwealth. It got turned into a holy site by the Children of Atom... Which I'll explain later. But anyway..." Ingram said.

"So what happened when you got there?" Kurokawa asked.

"Doomsday cultists, do what doomsday cultists, do. They were suspicious, they wanted me to leave, but I told them I had only come that far to find Virgil." Ingram said.

"Did they help?" Kurokawa asked.

"In the loosest terms possible of "help". They pointed me in the right direction, so I can't say anything too bad about them." Ingram said.

"So what happened when you found Virgil, you clearly did otherwise you wouldn't have gotten to the Institute." Kurokawa said.

"Yeah, I found him. He turned into a super mutant after apparently being exposed to FEV, which I'll explain what that even is later, he told me the only way to really get on the path of getting into the institute is to kill what they call an Institute courser, which is a third generation synth, or synthetic, which looks like you or me, and bleeds much the same, but it's what's inside of their head, that's what is different." Ingram said.

"May I guess and assume that with them being synthetic, it's not a human brain in their heads, is it?" Kurokawa asked.

"No, it's all robotics in side of the braincase, I had to get a courser chip out of it's head, and I got it decoded." Ingram said.

"So it gave you what you needed then, right?" Kurokawa asked.

"Yeah, I went back to Virgil then and he got me the plans to build what they call, a molecular relay, basically it's a teleporter." Ingram said, Kurokawa sat back in disbelief.

"A teleporter?" Kurokawa asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, don't worry. I know, it's crazy, I didn't believe it myself either." Ingram said with a chuckle.

"So... Go on?" Kurokawa asked, wanting to hear more.

"I built one for myself to get into the Institute, which surprisingly worked... And that's when I got one of the biggest surprises of my life." Ingram said.

"Did you find your son?" Kurokawa asked.

"I did... I did. But not how I imagined.." Ingram said, some sadness was heard in his voice.

"What happened?" Kurokawa asked with some hesitation.

"Well, I learned two things that day. ...The Institute could make third generation synths that appear to be children. ...And I missed sixty years of my son's life." Ingram said as he leaned forward on the table, covering his face with his left hand.

Kurokawa's heart sank, she had hoped this might end up on some sort of happier note. But it didn't, she reached over, taking his right hand, into both of her's.

"It's okay.. I'm sorry everything turned out the way it did for you." Kurokawa said, Ingram let out a sigh and lowered his left hand.

"Kurokawa..." Ingram said, just a slight smile donning on his face.

"You've been through a lot, more than anyone else I could ever imagine.. You could've given up at any time but you didn't, and you're still going." Kurokawa said.

"We all need something to keep us going. In the resource war it was my love of my country, and my love of Nora that kept me going. In the wasteland, it was my hope to find my son, now... Now it's just my love of my country keeping me going, I have nothing else." Ingram said.

"That's no real way to live, and can only keep you going for so long, don't you think? ...You should try dating again, if it's possible." Kurokawa suggested.

"I-... I don't know. It's been a long time." Ingram said.

"You can do it, I know it's possible because of everything you've told me. You need to move on from Nora, and your son. Start anew." Kurokawa said.

"I suppose..." Ingram said as he looked down to his left hand, looking at the wedding ring on it.

"You should." Kurokawa said.

"Alright, I will. But, it's awkward as hell. Considering I'm technically old enough to be everyone here's however many greats, grandfather." Ingram said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I suppose that'll be difficult to explain." Kurokawa laughed.

Ingram felt quite happy, hearing that, and perhaps Kurokawa was right, it was time to move on, to start anew.

"Well, anyway I'm gonna check out the bath, alright?" Ingram said with a smile as he let go of Kurokawa's hands.

"Alright, I'll be here." Kurokawa said with a smile, Ingram went to his locker and took out a change of clothes before heading to the baths.

Walking past the female's bath, he saw the short blue haired girl outside, Kuribayashi was helping her with an NBC(Nuclear, Biological, Chemical) suit, Ingram just shrugged and kept his eyes forward, going to Tomita who stood at the tent next to the female's bath tent.

"This the male's bathing area?" Ingram asked.

"Yes, Colonel." Tomita replied in English.

"Alright, thanks." Ingram said as he went in, seeing Itami was already inside.

"Hey, Second Lieutenant." Ingram said as he went over to the side where all the clothes baskets were, he began to undress.

"Oh, hey Colonel. How's things?" Itami asked.

"Well enough, been busy with reports. Got chewed out by General Ward for using the M42 when that flame dragon showed up." Ingram said.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Itami said.

"Don't be, far too many lives were at stake, I did what had to be done." Ingram said as he got halfway through getting undressed, Itami saw on Ingram's back there was a whole mural of a tattoo, it was a bunch of men infront of what looked like a giant pipeline, all dressed in armour Itami hadn't seen before, one man stood out, one in a trenchcoat infront, flanked on his sides were two soldiers in what Itami could only assume to be power armour, behind them was a strange version of the American flag, draped from a tower.

"Interesting Tattoo, Colonel, I wouldn't let anyone else see it though." Itami said.

"Oh? You mean my keepsake from Anchorage? Yeah I remember, after Anchorage, I was stationed briefly in Japan and heard to keep my tattoos hidden, something to do with criminals and all." Ingram said as he finished getting undressed. He climbed into the bath, on the opposite side of Itami.

"Yeah, usually just criminals have tattoos in Japan." Itami said.

"Ah, alright, then I'll keep it hid." Ingram said.

"So have you spoken with Kurokawa yet? About that therapy stuff?" Itami asked.

"Yeah, she and I had spoken about that before I came here, she's of the opinion with all things considered, if I have time, I should consider dating." Ingram said.

"Because of the whole thing with your wife and all?" Itami asked.

"Yeah, because of that. But really I'm not sure how I would, firstly because it's been a long time, secondly how does it sound to a girl to date someone that's old enough to be one of their descendants?" Ingram asked.

"I wouldn't know gramps, but she does have a point, move on and find someone new." Itami said.

"Knock it off with that gramps crap. I'm still young enough physically to give you a good whipping, son." Ingram chuckled.

"Well you're clearly in a better mood even after talking about all that so why not give it a shot. What's the worse that could happen?" Itami asked.

"Shit, don't even get me started. ...But still I'll admit she does have a point, I'll probably have to give it a go, but really I know for a fact I can't date in the Enclave, so I'm going to have to find someone outside of it." Ingram said.

"Hmm... Why not Kuribayashi? I could use someone to put a leash on her." Itami said.

"I'm not dating one of your subordinates... To... Hmm... No, I couldn't. ...No." Ingram had another thought, not Kuribayashi, but... Maybe.

"If not Kuribayashi..." Itami said.

"No, no, I couldn't. I don't even think it would be possible." Ingram said.

"Maybe not, but it's still in the realm of it." Itami said.

"I... I'm not sure." Ingram said with a sigh. He wouldn't admit it, but problems aside, the obvious ones. It wouldn't be a bad idea.

"Obvious problems aside, even if it were possible, I know she wouldn't do it." Ingram said.

"You don't know until you try." Itami said.

"And if I try, then what? Nevermind what might happen on my part, but what might happen to Kurokawa? She gets sent off to your side of your gate, never to be seen again." Ingram said.

"Not if you keep it secret." Itami said.

"And just how the hell do you propose I do that?" Ingram asked.

"There's a few ways, could meet up at night." Itami suggested.

"Perhaps..." Ingram said, that was true. ...And he knew how he could arrange it.

"Well, Itami. You just had another moment of brilliance." Ingram admitted as he finished washing up and got out, drying himself off.

"Yeah I have a lot of those." Itami said overconfidently.

"Don't let it go to your head, son." Ingram said as he finished drying himself off, he got dressed again in his officer's uniform before he left.

In the tent that housed the female baths, Lelei, Rory, and Tuka would be talking with each other.

"It's surprising the JSDF set these up for us." Rory said, letting out a sigh.

"This is... The first hot bath I've ever had." Lelei said.

"Is that right?" Rory asked.

"I'm from the Lordo tribe, we're nomads constantly moving, so my baths have always been cold... Miss Oracle, is this new to you?" Lelei asked

"Please dear, call me Rory." Rory said.

"Oh.. You can call me Lelei." Lelei said.

"Well, in the temple there was an absolutely gorgeous imperial style bath. But as Emroy's apostles I've bathed in more rivers and streams than I care to count. So, I am enjoying the fact I can take a bath in such a way, it's kind of luxurious. " Rory said.

"They're going to do this every day, that's what Itami said." Lelei said.

"Oh, the Lieutenant?" Rory said before Tuka finally spoke up.

"Wait! That was the man who saved me right?" Tuka asked a brief awkward silence came before Tuka spoke up again.

"Uh.. It's just.. When I was stuck at the bottom of the village well, I wondered if he was the one who pulled me out." Tuka said.

"Yes, it was Itami's team, he was the officer in charge." Lelei confirmed.

"Itami..." Tuka said with a smile.

"You know, I think you may be fully recovered." Rory said.

"Huh?" Tuka wondered

"Losing all your family and friends must've been awful. I'm sure you were in shock from all that, weren't you?" Lelei asked.

"I guess... I was?" Tuka said, not sure if she was or not.

"It seems like people have been taking care of me since that day.. I don't know if I deserve to be in a place like this right now." Tuka said.

"Sure, why not?" Rory said as she moved to the other side of the bath, opposite from Tuka.

"You and all the kids here, anyone out there who has no family to go back to." Rory said.

It would be then the three would get out and start washing the hair of the younger girls that were in the bath.

"So Lelei, it seems like you're picking up on their language quite easily." Rory said.

"There's still a lot of it I have to learn, but I'm starting to get a grasp on their culture, but with my interactions with that one other man, I've only gotten bits and pieces about his own." Lelei said.

"Oh? You mean that man with the strange devices in his sleeping area?" Rory asked.

"Mhmm. I asked about him to the best of my ability. He's not from the same place the JSDF is from, he's from another world, from another gate the Empire had." Lelei said.

"Oh? Where is he from then?" Rory asked.

"He's from somewhere like where the JSDF is but there's a lot of suffering in his world, his country is trying to make their world right but are having a hard time. With something they call... Radiation? I think?" Lelei said.

"Oh, I see... Have you asked about him though?" Rory asked.

"He's from what they call "The Enclave." He's a higher rank than Itami but their forces aren't from the same country, he's a Colonel." Lelei said.

"Oh? So the Enclave and JSDF are allies?" Rory asked.

"Not necessarily, though the Enclave is another version of another country from the JSDF's side of their gate, so they're just working together because they're familiar with each other in some way or another." Lelei said.

"Oh? What's different about the Enclave?" Rory asked.

"They're different in that, they have something called Powered Armour, and something called Energy weaponry." Lelei said.

"Oh. I've never heard of either." Rory said.

"I asked one of the JSDF to translate for me a few questions, we have seen both before." Lelei said.

"Oh? Really?" Rory asked.

"Mhmm. Their Powered Armour is what those tall men that showed up after the flame dragon attack wear, they make them into the human equivalent of walking tortoises, and I saw one the Colonel's energy weapons myself, he saved me from being killed by a horse that went wild, by... I think the term was... Disintegration? He caused the horse to turn to ash." Lelei said.

"Really? That.. Sounds amazing." Rory said.

"Mhmm." Lelei confirmed.

"But back to the JSDF, they're called the Self Defense Force of Japan, and back in their world Japan isn't the only country that exists, but I'm not sure, and they're not sure about the same for the Enclave and their world." Lelei said.

"So, in Japan's world there's more countries?" Tuka asked.

"That sounds exciting." Rory said with a cheeky smirk.

"There's two worlds we have yet to discover, they're bigger than we thought." Lelei said with a smile.

Off elsewhere, Ingram returned to his quarters, Kurokawa was still there, reading an old magazine. Guns and Bullets, it said on the cover.

"Sorry, I couldn't find any actual books on my travels through the wasteland, but that and a few other things are all I could find, from Guns and Bullets to some nonsense about "tomorrow's weapons, today." or something like that." Ingram said with a shrug as he returned to his seat.

"Oh it's fine, I'm just surprised this managed to survive, it seems worse for wear." Kurokawa said as she set the magazine down.

"Yeah, not many books made it through the war, as I said." Ingram said as he sat back in his chair.

"Alright, well, do you want to talk anymore or should I leave you to it?" Kurokawa asked.

"Actually... I wanted to know something." Ingram asked, his throat tightened, some pain could be felt from it, he was nervous as one could be without facing down a deathclaw with just 100 rounds of ammunition.

"Yes? What is it?" Kurokawa asked with a tilt of her head to the side.

"Well... I was wondering, would you be interested in letting me get to know you better?" Ingram asked, plainly nervous.

"Colonel, I'm not sure how that might work." Kurokawa said.

"W-well, actually it could work, I do know of one way it would." Ingram got up and went to his footlocker, taking out a rectangular device in a canvas pouch, he returned and set it on the table.

"This is what we call, a stealth boy. It's an old US version of a Chinese invention, they created suits that could turn a man invisible for as long as he should desire, we created this, you wear it on your person, turn it on, and it turns you invisible. I have about 20 of these I've scavenged in my time." Ingram said.

"I... How do you work this?" Kurokawa asked, looking over the device on the table infront of her, first teleportation, now invisibility? Just how the hell did they manage to make such devices on Ingram's side of his world's gate.

"There's a button you push, I managed to modify these to turn on, and off." Ingram said as he flipped the cover off the top of the pouch and pointed to a red button on the top.

"If I press that will it..?" Kurokawa asked.

"It will turn on and off, yes." Ingram said.

"I see." Kurokawa said.

"As long as we can keep this a secret from our actual superiors, we should be okay. I actually talked about this with Itami, he actually suggested this all... Well not the part with the stealth boy, that was my own idea." Ingram said.

"I see.. I... I'm not sure, Ingram." Kurokawa said.

"Would you think on it?" Ingram asked with a smile.

"I'll think on it." Kurokawa said with a smile.

"Okay, thank you.. Now it's getting late, I should get to sleep here in a bit." Ingram said as he got up and handed the stealth boy to Kurokawa.

"Keep it as a gift from me to you." Ingram said as Kurokawa was just about to refuse but she took it and got up.

"Thank you, Colonel." Kurokawa said as she left, a light blush donned on the top of her cheeks while Ingram closed the door to his quarters and got ready for bed. ...It would be a long couple of days ahead for Ingram the JSDF, and the Enclave.


	5. The Siege and Occupation of Italica

**November 14th, 2288**

* * *

Ingram heard the sound of revelie off in the distance at sat up in bed, stretching.

He got up and continued stretching before he put a set of shorts on and a black tank top shirt with the Enclave insignia displayed on the front and back along with the cluster of stars around it.

Ingram put on his boots and left the tent, looking around it seemed, few were getting up, though one girl had already been up, the one he'd seen with the strange outfit, Itami called a gothic loli outfit. ...Ingram still had absolutely no clue what a gothic loli was.

Regardless, Ingram started his morning workout with a run around the refugee area, he noticed he was being watched by the girl but knew there wasn't much of a chance of him actually holding a conversation with her, she was a local, and he knew absolutely nothing of the local language.

Other than the fact he knew the local language was some strange bastardised version of Latin.

It in the long run mattered little to him. Already reports were coming in that people were flocking to the Enclave, a gate opening in south of Boston, apparently, word didn't take too long to travel, a gate opened up, now all the civilians in the commonwealth wanted through. They wanted to claim land as their own. Of course this came with a price.

Civilians would have to be screened, ideologically, physically, mentally, and of course, they would have to be tested for radiation, though Institute personnel, and Minutemen were already across. As well, were a percentage of Enclave forces. Settlements such as Sanctuary, all the way out on the outskirts of Boston were almost abandoned as the word spread.

Ingram continued running his rounds, around the refugee camp as he noticed the... Gothic loli, the strange girl, best described as an elf, and the old man sitting at a table together, the old man was visibly, just sleeping while the "loli" girl, and the elf were talking in their language, Ingram stopped by his tent and stretched before he went back inside and changed to a more... Updated, Enclave field uniform for officers.

Upon leaving his tent, he'd notice the short blue haired girl, talking to the "loli" girl and the elf, the two would follow the blue haired girl. Ingram would of course be curious as to what was going on, but regardless he'd keep to himself, going back into his tent he'd take out an MRE from the already opened box and would come back out, going to the table where the old man sat, he put the box down and opened it, taking out one of the compressed protean bars that were inside of the box, he'd start eating.

It was essentially his breakfast. He noticed the three returned and emptied a few bags, taking them as they left again. Ingram got up and brought the MRE box with him, he'd follow the girls and watch them gathering scales from dragons. Strange indeed, just for what purpose were these girls gathering these dragon scales?

From behind he'd hear a familiar voice yell...

"Hands up!" Kuribayashi yelled and Ingram dropped his MRE, putting his hands up, instantly.

"Woah, hold on there Sergeant, it's just me, Colonel Ingram, just a different uniform." Ingram said

"Oh." Kuribayashi said, almost disappointed.

"Well I'm just glad you didn't shoot me." Ingram said as he leaned down and picked up his MRE box.

"Oh trust me, I was thinking about it but then I remembered there's more than just you." Kuribayashi said.

"Oh so, if I was the only member of the Enclave around in this world, you might have?" Ingram said, turning on the rock to face Kuribayashi.

"Eh, maybe." Kuribayashi said.

"That doesn't fill me with any confidence... But regardless, what are these girls doing?" Ingram asked.

"Oh, Lelei was asking about the dragon scales. They said in this world, they're valuable so we're letting them gather up as much as they can carry, to sell." Kuribayashi said.

"Huh. ...I guess scavenging is scavenging no matter what world you're in. Except in this case, it's not Pre-war ruins being scavenged, it's a battlefield." Ingram said before he offhandedly tossed a compressed protean bar to Kuribayashi.

"Hey what- ...Is this a cereal bar?" Kuribayashi asked, deadpanning at Ingram.

"It's a compressed protean bar. ...So basically yeah." Ingram said as he turned and watched over the girls.

"Unusual concept though, I'll admit." Kuribayashi looked over the protean bar and sneakily pulled a dosimeter to check the protean bar for radiation, thankfully it was free of radiation. So she dug in...

"It looks like that Enclave officer is watching us.." Lelei said as she gathered scales off a dragon while Rory held the bag open for her.

"Oh?" Rory looked around and saw Ingram eating a protean bar while Kuribayashi stood next to him.

"He must not know about how valuable scales are, he is from another world, like the JSDF." Lelei said as she dropped another scale into the bag Rory held.

"True enough.." Rory said, staring at Ingram.

Ingram watched the girls as they finished gathering the dragon scales.

"Seems like they're finished. We'll have to get going." Kuribayashi said.

"Where are they going?" Ingram asked.

"Some trading town, Italica." Kuribayashi said.

"I'll tag along. Would be best to preform my duties and preform recon on the side for General Ward." Ingram said as he got off the rock.

"I... You'll have to ask Lieutenant Itami." Kuribayashi said.

"Right, well first I'll change into something more appropriate." Ingram said as he left, back for the refugee camp, he returned to his tent and quickly got changed into his combat uniform with armour affixed to it, in addition he packed up his dress uniform and visor cap, he put his helmet on his head and attached his gas mask to his belt.

He felt it was better suited due to the fact he was heading into uncharted territory, best to have protection. Just encase.

Ingram finished putting on his uniform and armour before he made his way to the headquarters building, where unsurprisingly, Lt Itami was fiddling with one of the so called "smart phones" Ingram had seen JSDF personnel have.

"Morning, Lieutenant." Ingram said as he made his way to the passenger side of the humvee.

"Uh... Colonel Ingram? What are you doing here?" Itami asked.

"I'm tagging along, I do report to General Ward, personally. Preforming recon on this town would very likely benefit the Enclave, have you any complaints?" Colonel Ingram asked.

"No, not particularly, you can come along if you want, I don't think there will be any problem." Itami said.

"Alright, thank you." Ingram said as he went around to the back of the jeep, it seemed like the elf girl was hesitant about getting in but Kurokawa was there behind her.

Kurokawa put her hand on the elf girl's shoulder, the elf girl turned around to see Kurokawa, who smiled at her, she then noticed Ingram as well, who gave her a smile as well.

Quickly enough, with that, they would all be on their way to the town of Italica... Though back at Alnus, a new situation would pop up.

"So he's been summoned as an unsworn witness, and the Colonel too?" Yanagida asked.

"Yes, also a few of the refugees as well." General Hazama said.

"I understand that, but why Colonel Ingram too?" Yanagida asked.

"Well, under normal circumstances, he'd be brought to a separate, secret meeting, but apparently the MoD wants to give the Diet and Japan a personal view of the Enclave, somehow it's existence has already gotten out, and some of the details have leaked such as their advanced technology, and possibly, just what they might actually be. As well, he was present for the flame dragon attack. So they'll want to question him on just how he apparently, by all accounts single handed repelled the flame dragon. As well, the Diet wants a full briefing on the Enclave's situation. So in addition to the questioning, Colonel Ingram will be giving a presentation on their situation for the whole world to see." General Hazama said.

"Of course. But that will be problematic. Colonel Ingram, and Lieutenant Itami have both left for Italica, along with a few of the refugees to observe the trade that goes on there, atleast.. That's why Lieutenant Itami left, Colonel Ingram.. I'm not sure about." Yanagida said.

"I see, then we'll have to hope it doesn't take too long." General Hazama said...

Along the dirt roads, the scenery had barely changed, from forests to grasslands, Ingram found himself sitting alongside Kurokawa, Kuribayashi had told Kurokawa of his likely coming along and retrieved Ingram's Laser Rifle from the quartermaster.

Ingram just watched the scenery change ever so slightly as the ride continued on for what seemed about half a day. The oldest of Itami's group would spend the time checking the map with the girl, Lelei. That blue haired teen with the strange robes.

Meanwhile he could feel someone's eyes on him. On the opposite side of the vehicle, Rory would watch Ingram who would continue to keep his mind off it. The one thing Ingram did enjoy was being next to Kurokawa, that was an upside to this. Other than that, he forgot what it was like to sit on his ass for a good long while in a moving vehicle.

It seemed in the moment of Ingram's absentmindedness, which was ever so rare, the elf was looking at Kurokawa, only to be noticed, by Rory who quickly remedied it by... As far Ingram knew, by teasing her about it, at least that's what he got from the exchange.

"Sir." Kurata said to get Itami's attention.

"What's going on?" Itami asked, looking over to Kurata.

"We've got a plume of smoke on our two, Lieutenant." Kurata said, Itami looked to where Kurata was talking about and noticed it as well before the convoy came to a halt.

Ingram got up and came to the front of the vehicle, coming over behind Itami's seat.

"What's going on?" Ingram said as he took out his own binocular... Which was actually a monocular... Fashioned out of a long range, laser rifle scope.

"See for yourself." Itami said, almost handing his binoculars to Ingram... Before he realised, he had his own.

"Black smoke. Probably either a signal fire, or something else. Eitherway we ought to be careful. Want me to radio Bunker Hill to go to alert?" Ingram lowered his monocular.

"You'd best. If we get into trouble, Colonel, your guys would be faster to get here than ours. Our own helis aren't going to be up for another day." Itami said.

"Alright." Ingram said before he went to the radio and fiddled with it to get the right channel.

"Control Station Bunker Hill, this is Colonel Ingram, I repeat, Control Station Bunker Hill, this is Colonel Ingram, please respond, over." Colonel Ingram said before he waited for a response on the radio.

"Colonel Ingram, this is Bunker Hill, we read you, over." A woman said, one of the more usual radio operators, Ingram heard every so often when he was on the oil rig.

"Roger, Bunker Hill. Be advised, I'm out preforming recon with the JSDF near the city of Italica, we're seeing a plume of smoke, may be trouble, have a verti-assault force armed and ready, just encase. Preferably Enclave forces. Or hell, send a few Institute Synths if you want. Gen 3, none of those rust buckets of Gen 2s or 1s. They might accidentally shoot up the whole town instead of helping us, over." Ingram said, before he awaited a response.

"You're in luck, Colonel, we'll have one assault team, and one heavy weapons squad, ready, call signs will be Navarro and Autumn. We'll await your signal to send them your way and your radio beacon, over." The radio operated responded.

"Thanks, Bunker Hill, over." Ingram set the microphone of the radio back atop it. Before he went back to his seat and checked his weapon.

"If I know anything about my boys, they'll be quick about getting us out of trouble, should it come for us." Ingram said from his seat.

"Right, let's get going." Itami said as the convoy started rolling, however, not even Ingram could know how bad the situation could be there, but what unnerved him was how excited, Rory seemed to be getting.

* * *

**Meanwhile, in the city of Italica...**

* * *

"Norma! Hamilton! Are you alright?!" Pina yelled from the top of the wall which surrounded the whole of the city of Italica before she made her way down a set of stairs.

"Alive and accounted for ma'am!" Hamilton yelled, sitting, she leaned against a wooden barricade.

"Well what about me?! You didn't even bother asking if I was well or not! It hurts my feelings." A tall, grey haired knight said, jokingly, his longsword held, balanced on his right shoulder.

"After all these years? I know you better than that, Grey." Pina said as she reached the bottom of the stairs and approached the tall knight, who let out a hearty laugh.

Not long after, the four would start on their way back to the centre of the city, where it's ruler's home sat, relatively undisturbed by the fighting that had broken out around the city, just some short time ago.

"Your majesty... Why did we come out here to fight a bunch of crazed, blood thirsty bandits?" Hamilton asked.

Pina stopped right in her tracks and turned to the younger girl.

"We didn't have a choice!" Pina yelled.

"They raised the alarm, letting everyone know they had armed forces trying to storm the walls, I thought it was one of the armies from the other worlds! We did what we were supposed to. Rushed to their defense, and what did we find?! Soldiers from the other kingdoms turned rogue!" Pina yelled in anger, she sucked in a breath through her teeth and continued.

"Listen to me! You don't have time to lie about! The bandits will be coming back, it's time to bury the bodies and reinforce all the gates! The rest of my people are coming, but they're still three days away, if you can hold out that long, the order of the rose will avenge your fallen in battle! Just three days!" Pina yelled before she continued on her way to the mansion in the middle of the city with Hamilton in tow.

What would follow after her arrival to the mansion was a brief back and forth between herself and a butler, then a quick meal before she'd retire to her quarters. To dream of a simpler time, when she and those of her order were ignorant of the real dangers of the world, in truth, she wondered, if she only wanted to do this for show, and it just got out of hand... Or perhaps not.

Eitherway she'd not have the time to wonder or dream on it as she'd awaken, splashed with a bucket of cold water, as she did tell the head maid to do..

Pina shot awake, sitting straight up, yelling.

"The enemy! They're here!" Pina yelled, taking in a couple breaths before Grey would speak.

"We're not entirely sure what's going on out there. You might want to take a look." Grey said as Pina got up from the bed she had rested in, quickly she gathered her armour and sword, before she went outside, to the west gate.

It took little time to get there, Pina opened the slat on a smaller wooden entry door on the gate itself and looked through it. ...Three strange carriages and what looked like men in strange outfits inside, just barely what she could make out through the windows on the carriages.

"What the hell is that?" Pina asked.

"What's that one carriage in the back armed with?" Hamilton asked.

"Are... All these carriages... Made of iron?" Pina asked herself aloud.

Norma, up top on the battlements yelled down to the three carriages.

"Identify yourselves! If you're not our enemy, come into the open, now!" He yelled aggressively to the carriages.

* * *

**Back inside the humvee...**

* * *

"I think he wants us to come out." Ingram said as Lelei moved past him and went out the back of the vehicle, the elf girl followed and as did Rory.

"Well Colonel, you might not know the language but for being stuck in a freezer for 210 years, you sure can make out basics..." Itami said as he went to get out.

"I've been screamed at by plenty of chicoms, and drunk raiders in my time to know what an ass backwards version of latin is, son." Ingram said.

"Fair enough, coming with?" Itami asked.

"Yeah, fuck it might as well." Ingram said as he took off his helmet and put on his gas mask, only to put the helmet back on immediately afterwards before he followed suit, out of the rear of the humvee.

"Be safe!" Kurokawa said, Ingram gave her a thumbs up before he shut the rear doors and came around, with his laser rifle at the ready, joining Itami.

"Really? A gas mask?" Itami asked.

"What? Best to mask my appearance while I can." Ingram said.

"Fair enough." Itami said before he joined the three girls with Ingram, at the gate.

Itami knocked on the gate and waited, for a short while it seemed to Ingram they wouldn't be interested in opening... Up unto Itami went to knock again. At which point the door was mindlessly flung wide open, knocking Itami straight onto his back.

Ingram almost rose his rifle to take aim before he saw who was at the door. Some young knightly woman who clearly had no idea what she'd done until she looked down to see the full grown man on his back.

* * *

**Inside Italica.. **

* * *

It didn't take long for the elf, and Rory to drag Itami through the door, Ingram followed behind Lelei and already he could feel a number of eyes fixated on him.

While it seemed like the Elf was giving the red headed knight a dressing down in their own language, Ingram noted a tall grey haired knight, speaking with a woman, another knight, younger than the red head.

Ingram looked down to Itami to see the elf pouring Itami's whole canteen out on his face, Ingram just sighed under his gas mask, it was then he felt the stares getting more and more noticeable as out of the corner of his left eye, he saw the red head shifted her fixation to Ingram and his... Otherworldly getup.

Though Ingram completely disregarded it. He turned around and observed the area around him. It was clear something was going on, and they might've just gotten mixed up into it... But that would have to wait as he heard Itami behind him, Ingram turned around to see Itami sitting up. ...And speaking the local language as far as he could tell. Fluently.

"Well son of a bitch..." Ingram's right hand shifted from the stock of his laser rifle, held out for Itami. But it seemed there was a silence as a younger knight started yelling in the ever so incomprehensible language that Ingram couldn't barely make heads or tails of.

But whatever it was earned a bit of shock from Itami, Rory, Lelei, and the elf.

Needless to say. Most everyone except for Ingram knew what was going on. And he wasn't comfortable with it. In anyway.

It didn't take long for an almost guided tour to start, however it was more of just a regular tour for Ingram as he followed behind Itami, Rory, Lelei, and the elf, though still.

The tall, grey haired knight, and the youngest knight he'd ever seen, followed behind Ingram, Ingram kept an eye on the two by looking over his shoulder, just giving them the universal sign of "I'm keeping my eye on you." by motioning to his eye windows on his gas mask, with two fingers then he pointed them at the two knights behind him.

It wouldn't be long before the group would reach a quite magnificent mansion and the throne room of it's apparent owner. ...A small girl, probably about 10 or 12. Ingram would follow up to Itami after it seemed the red head was finished speaking.

"Mind explaining what the red head's been on about?" Ingram asked Itami.

"Oh she's just explained the strategic value of this place... And it's high... Oh and that exchange before, she's apparently not just any redhead, but a princess." Itami began explaining as Pina would wonder just what language the two were speaking.

"What's going on? What are they saying?" Pina would ask.

"The man in the black armour doesn't speak our language, your majesty. He doesn't even speak the language, Itami speaks, but he does speak a language Itami already knows, English." Lelei explained.

"Eng... Lish?" Pina asked

"English. That man in the black armour is Ingram, his rank is above Itami's but they're not from the same force. Ingram is a Colonel in an organisation called "The Enclave", the organisation, Itami is apart of is the Japan Self Defense Force. They're both from similar worlds but the Enclave has far more advanced weaponry than the JSDF." Lelei explained.

This... Filled Pina with absolutely no confidence. She basically did just let in not only one enemy, but two. But it seemed they were civilised enough, Itami finished bringing Ingram up to speed before he'd ask Lelei to ask Pina if they needed any help dealing with the previously mentioned, bandit problem.

"Lieutenant Itami wishes to know if you'd want help with the bandit problem, though the JSDF wouldn't be able to get here fast enough to help, the Enclave, might." Lelei said.

"I would nominally not ask but... With the lives at stake here, I can't refuse any help. My knights are still three days ride away from us." Pina said.

"She'll take any help she can get, her knights are too far away to help." Lelei relayed back to Itami who in turn relayed it back to Ingram.

"I'll have to contact Bunker Hill. Tell her, she'll have Enclave support in a couple hours. But first thing's first. We need to get the rest of your men in the city, Lieutenant." Ingram said.

"Right. I know." Itami said before he turned his attention back to Lelei.

"Could you ask the princess if my men could come into the city?" Itami asked.

"Lieutenant Itami wants to know if his people can come into the city." Lelei asked.

"Of course." Pina said.

With that, Itami, Ingram, and the three girls with Itami left.

Pina would only be left with a strange... Gnawing sensation in the back of her mind. Like she was going to ultimately regret, letting these people in. ...More specifically, the Enclave.

In little to no time, Itami had third recon come into the city and allowed Ingram to use the radio in the lead vehicle, Ingram climbed in, but unknown to him, he was being watched by the older knight from the distance.

Ingram took off his helmet and set it off to the side before he took off his gas mask and began using the radio, fiddling with it he tuned through the radio channels until he got to the right one, one more.

"Bunker Hill, this is Colonel Ingram. Update on Italica situation. Situation is worse than previously anticipated. Local forces unable to stem tide of bandits attempting to break into the city. Requesting emergency support. Put me through to General Ward. Over." Ingram said, unknowingly he was also being listened in on by Kurokawa and Itami who were about to ask about the support.

Ingram would wait before a response would be given.

"Roger that, Colonel. Putting you through to General Ward." The same female radio operator from before said before some static would be heard, then cleared up. Itami and Kurokawa would, clear as day hear a man with a slight southern US drawl.

"Colonel Ingram, what's so urgent you've need to contact me, directly?" General Ward asked.

"Sir, as you're well aware, I've been going about the duties you've put me to, however an opportunity has arisen." Ingram said, awaited a response.

"Go on... Colonel." General Ward said, clearly intrigued by this "opportunity", Colonel Ingram saw.

"This town I'm currently in, with the JSDF is in need of real defenders. I've seen some boys here, probably as young as fourteen, being brought up to defend this town. I believe if we put sufficient resources into the defense of this town, the Enclave my find little to no resistance to our administrative take over." Ingram reported.

"Hmm... Why should we consider this route, Colonel?" General Ward asked.

"It's as far as I can tell, a major trading city, sir. Possibly even the jugular to the whole of the Empire, if we cut this place out and take it for ourselves, they'll have no choice but to surrender to us. Possibly, but thus far it's about the only trading city I'm aware of. There's also crops here which if we allocate about 40% we could not only feed Enclave forces but the whole of the Commonwealth." Ingram said.

A brief silence would follow, General Ward would clearly be weighing the consequences of this to the rewards of it.

"Alright, Colonel. You have my support. I'll give you whatever resources you need for the operation." General Ward said.

"Thank you sir, I'll just need a few good men. I already managed to get a Verti-assault squad and a heavy weapons squad, but I believe we'll need not only those two squads but we'll need to see about the formation of a special Military Police corps for Italica. To keep order during the transition to Enclave administration, I would also suggest we keep the countess in as the figurehead, however I believe Captain Garvey of the Minutemen would be best to take control of the city. The Minutemen will handle the civilian administration best since that has been their secondary mission. We should also consider sending older stocks of munitions here to, in time, train up a civilian militia to put the future manpower pool to use." Ingram reported his suggestions

"Alright, I'll give you those resources. Can you guarantee that that the transition will be smooth? And we won't have to devote more resources than the ones you specified?" General Ward asked.

His concerns were of course valid, the Enclave was still spread thin, though the gate would likely drive up membership, resources had to be used effectively and less had to be spent for this new world.

"I can guarantee I'll do my absolute best to make it smooth, General." Ingram said

"Alright, Colonel. Support will be there as soon as is possible." General Ward said.

"Thank you, General." Ingram said as the static cut in and changed back to the female radio operator.

"Alright, Colonel. We'll have the Verti-Assault Squad and Heavy Weapons.. Wait a minute. New orders. In addition to the Verti-Assault Squad and Heavy Weapons squad, a platoon of minutemen. Alright, the Verti-Assault and Heavy Weapons squads will be there in half an hour. The first group of Minutemen will arrive half an hour after that along with disassembled automated defenses. All will take six hours. But your first reinforcements will be there in a couple. Hang in there, Colonel, Bunker Hill. Out." The female radio operate said.

"Roger that Bunker Hill. Will hold out as long as we can. Reference point of landing is the mansion gardens in the centre of town, Colonel Ingram singing off." Ingram turned off the radio and sighed.

"I hope the locals don't try to resist..." Ingram said as he grabbed his helmet and gas mask, starting to get out of the vehicle, he looked around and closed the back of the vehicle.

"Lieutenant!" Ingram yelled for Itami.

Itami came from around the side of the vehicle with Kurokawa, Itami hid it well, that he knew what Ingram was planning from what he overheard. But the frown on Kurokawa's face told everything Ingram needed to know.

"Reinforcements will start pouring in, in an hour..." Ingram said, looking past Itami to Kurokawa.

"Alright I'll let the princess know." Itami said before he left, leaving Kurokawa and Ingram alone.

"Dare I ask why you have such a plain look of disapproval written on your face?" Ingram asked, but he knew, he just wanted to make sure it was what he thought it was.

"You're going to use the situation here to advance the Enclave. I heard everything, as did the Lieutenant." Kurokawa said, somewhat frustrated.

"Ah.. So it's about that.." Ingram said before he went over to a set of crates off to the side and sat down.

"Yes, it's about that! I thought you were better than that!" Kurokawa yelled at Ingram, a few heads turned in their direction, namely some from the JSDF.

"Kurokawa, let me ask you. Don't you remember what I told you? My world is dying. People are starving, they're surviving from the few crops they can grow and off irradiated food as well as mutated animals." Ingram said plainly, Kurokawa indeed had every right to be angry about this, but could she truly blame him, for his motivations to do so?

"I.. I know." Kurokawa said, her eyes shifted from Ingram to the dirt.

"Then you can't blame me for what I'm doing. I've estimated there's enough crops all around us to feed the few people that are still alive in the Commonwealth. I won't refuse them that. If another man, woman or child doesn't have to eat razorgrain, tatos, mutfruit, or eat from a radroach, brahmin, or any other mutated horror, left over from the great war. Then I will do what I must. We both have a responsibility, not just to ourselves, our immediate friends or comrades, but to our peoples." Ingram said as he got up and put his hand on Kurokawa's shoulder.

"I know." Kurokawa said, she couldn't argue. If the situation was truly so dire, there in what Ingram called, the wasteland, or the Commonwealth. Then it was necessary.

"I promise you, this food will be going to the wasteland. General Ward is a good man, he won't stockpile this resource while the rest of the Commonwealth, starves. He's like me. From before the war. The US might be gone for us, but we're all that remains of it and those people in my world are all that remains of the civilians there." Ingram said.

"Okay, okay. You've proven your point.." Kurokawa said with a sigh.

"I'm glad I did.. You don't think any less of me, do you?" Ingram asked.

"No, I'm just... I'm sorry. I forgot about all that." Kurokawa said, looking up to Ingram.

"Then please stop frowning, I haven't seen you upset yet, and I'd hate to imagine it." Ingram said, a smile donned on his face.

Kurokawa just shook her head and smiled.

"You big idiot.." Kurokawa said with a smile.

"There you go." Ingram let go of Kurokawa and picked up his helmet and gas mask.

"Keep your head on a swivel, Kurokawa. Least until my guys get here. I'll go catch up with the Lieutenant and we'll get to planning." Ingram said as he went on back to catch up with Itami.

Kurokawa just let out a sigh as she watched Ingram leave.

"So the rumours are true then?" Kurokawa heard behind her, the familiar voice of the only other female in the squad. Kuribayashi.

"Hmm? Rumours? What rumours?" Kurokawa quickly turned around to see Kuribayashi. Thankfully, just her.

"Oh don't even try it, you know better than that, Kurokawa." Kuribayashi gave the other a cheeky smirk.

"I firmly decline any and all conspiracies about myself and the Colonel." Kurokawa said to defend herself.

"Oh so it is the Colonel?" Kuribayashi's smirk remained. It was then Kurokawa realised what she'd just actually admitted to.

"I... Stop. Now." Kurokawa was of course thoroughly embarassed.

"Alright, alright. But does the Lt. know?" Kuribayashi asked.

"Possibly." Kurokawa said.

"Ooh, breaking the rules, without the Lt.'s permission. Unusual for you." Kuribayashi playfully punched Kurokawa's right arm.

"Just keep it to yourself." Kurokawa said before she walked away.

"Alright, fine." Kuribayashi said as she went her own way, the smirk just turned to a smile.

"Well.. Good for her." Kuribayashi let out a satisfied sigh as she'd return to whatever it was she was doing.

* * *

**Meanwhile, back up at the mansion...**

* * *

"So this is a map of all the entryways to Italica. Thus far, they've only hit two gates hard. The third, they've left mostly alone." Pina said as a map was rolled out for Ingram and Itami.

"She says, this is a map of all the entryways to Italica. Two gates have been hit the hardest but they've left a third one alone, mostly." Itami said.

"That whack on the head did you some good Lieutenant, I'm glad you were able to make heads or tails from that." Ingram said as he took off his helmet and gas mask, surprising Pina, she'd see a well groomed man with streaks of grey hair, here and there, a cleanly shaven face and blue eyes.

"Alright... So here's how we'll do this. With her permission of course." Ingram said, looking to Itami who would ask Lelei to translate for him as he'd translate to her what Ingram would be saying.

Lelei would proceed to explain as Itami explained to her, to Pina.

"We'll have the heavy weapons squad, here at the east gate. The Verti-assault team will be here at the south gate with Itami's forces." Ingram explained, giving time for Itami to translate to Lelei and Lelei to translate for Pina before he continued.

"We'll have Enclave reserves brought up from the Minutemen, they'll be trusted with the North gate." Ingram finished explaining his plan, just waiting for Lelei to finish translating what Itami told her.

Pina gave Ingram a nod of approval.

"Alright then, we're go then... But the Princess should still keep watch over the east gate with the local militia, just on the off chance they get through Enclave lines." Ingram said to Itami who proceeded to go through the whole thing of translating for Lelei who would in turn translate to Pina.

"Why? Aren't you sure your men can handle these bandits?" Pina asked Ingram.

"She's asking, aren't you sure your men can handle the bandits." Itami translated for Ingram.

"It's not a matter of being sure or not. That's not in doubt, it's a matter of being safe than sorry. The warfare I'm used to involves chicoms and their stealth suits, creeping into trenches and murdering officers in their sleep. With magic it's not too far off to assume this is a possibility so tell her to just be on alert." Ingram said.

Itami would translate the gist of what Ingram said to Lelei who would translate it to Pina.

The plans were set, in the next hour the first batch of Enclave forces would arrive to reinforce, much to the surprise to Pina and her knights, the Enclave arrived by Vertibirds which swooped down, one by one. Pina and her knights watched as power armoured soldiers with heavy weapons of such a type, no one there who didn't know what they were could make heads or tails of what they were or what they even did.

Ingram, himself coordinated Enclave troops to the gates, the heavy weapons squad would be placed at the eastern gate while the verti-assault squad would with Lt. Itami's men.

The strange armour these men wore and the weapons they carried scared Pina and her knights more than they did the locals, more than anything it seemed the locals were happy to have such fierce looking warriors on their side. More so because the troops were ready with extra food on hand for the civilians.

Pina could tell already, she'd regret her decision, and the Enclave would be why. Grey knew it too. These men rode in on metal birds, ready to defend the city with their lives, and they gave out food to the civilians. It was clear they were trying to sway the public opinion to the Enclave, and there was next to nothing they could do to stop it. They couldn't yank the food out of the civilians hands, that would just drive them faster into the arms of the Enclave.

All they could do was sit, hope, and wait, hope that maybe Pina's knights would come through and prove to be a more effective fighting force than the Enclave. But that may remain to be seen.

* * *

**Hours later... **

* * *

As day turned to night, the Enclave took their positions, the Verti-assault squad remained with Itami's forces while Ingram and the heavy weapons squad remained at the east gate, up on a pavilion with Pina and her knights.

Ingram watched through his binoculars while the power armoured soldiers below kept their eyes out as a four man fireteam stood with gatling lasers and mini guns. Up on the wall, one soldier was equipped with a missile launcher while the rest of the unit were armed with the previous mix of gatling lasers and mini guns.

Itami just watched as the power armoured soldiers stood out on the wall at the south gate more than they did anywhere else.

"Lieutenant." Itami heard to his right, turning, Kuribayashi came with a night vision monocular.

"Here's your NVs." Kuribayashi said, holding the monocular out for Itami.

"Thanks, Kuribayashi." Itami took the NV and started trying to attach it to his helmet, he'd quickly discover he'd have a difficult time doing it that way.

"Itami, dear.~" Rory said from off behind Itami.

"Hmm?" Itami turned to Rory.

"Why are you and Colonel Ingram helping a princess of an Empire which attacked your homelands?" Rory asked.

"I can't speak for Colonel Ingram, but I'm doing it to try to help protect the people of the city. ...Though I do have a few ideas on why Colonel Ingram might be doing it." Itami said.

"You really meant what you said, about protecting the people, but I would like to know why Ingram might be doing it.~" Rory said as she came over to Itami and offered to hold his helmet so he could put the attachment on it.

Itami handed his helmet to Rory and she held it steady as Itami began to attach the NV to his helmet.

"He's doing it to take the city without having to spill local blood. His people need a portion of the food the city produces, for good reason. They can't grow a lot of food there, and the food they can grow does more harm than good to the people." Itami explained as he got to work on attaching the NV to his helmet.

"I see... So he's doing it, not only to save the city, but to save his own people?" Rory asked.

"He's a soldier, like me. We fight for the good of all people.. He said "If you save one life, you save the world, entire.". That's what he believes and that's part of what keeps him going." Itami said.

"That and love. Obviously." Rory said with a smile.

"Love?" Itami asked.

"Mhmm. Him and Kurokawa." Rory said.

"You know about those two? He actually went for her?" Itami asked.

"It seems so, but they're trying to hide it. Like a forbidden love.~" Rory said as Itami finished up fiddling with his helmet, she turned it around and gently set the helmet on Itami's head.

"I suppose so. Still it might, possibly actually be forbidden. Could you keep it a secret?" Itami asked.

"Of course, if it's of such danger to them, I will gladly keep it a secret.~" Rory said with a smile donning on her face.

"Thanks, Rory." Itami said as he got up and buckled his chinstrap.

Off on the eastern side of Italica, Ingram and a minuteman radio operator were finishing their final checks on the pavilion which Ingram, Pina, and two of her knights would oversee the battle from..

"Alright, Gene- I mean Colonel. The radio is up and operational, radio checks have been confirmed, if any one unit has any problem then we'll be able to allocate forces appropriately." The radio operator said.

"Good work, Tech Sergeant." Ingram said, giving the operator a pat on the back before he went back to the pavilion, taking up a set of binoculars he'd scan the horizon...

As night fell, it would at the start be, quiet and calm.

"Tech Sergeant, keep Bunker Hill apprised of our situation, if anything changes, have them go to full alert status." Ingram said to the Tech Sergeant, set up behind him.

"Right sir." The tech sergeant said...

The night would be wrought with a tensity Ingram hadn't felt since the resource wars and the day he and the men he served alongside, stormed the oil refinery which served as the frontline headquarters for the PLA at Anchorage.

Hours would pass until almost 03:00 in the morning when suddenly...

"Incoming!" One of the power armoured soldiers yelled as he forced two men down, the rest also forced the others on the wall down as flaming arrows came, it wouldn't take them long to understand why they were being forced down as the arrows came down.

The power armoured soldiers let go of the men they brought down and picked up their weapons, holding them up over the about hip tall battlements, they began firing on the bandits who charged the wall, lasers and bullets started flying while every now and again a rocket would also fly.

It seemed the bandits were prepared for arrows as they carried their shields on their backs, but they weren't ready for bullets, missiles, and lasers.

Ingram watched from the pavilion, a smirk donning on his face.

"Tech Sergeant! Inform the other units we have engaged the enemy at the East gate!" Ingram yelled as he dropped his binoculars and took up his laser rifle, getting it trained on the gate while the heavy weapons troops on the wall kept the bandits off the top of the wall.

"Don't bother with trying to tell the civies to keep their heads down!" One of the power armoured troopers yelled to the others in his unit as they gunned down those who tried climbing up the wall, this force was enumerable it seemed.

In addition, they seemed to be driven to die, like junkie raiders, hyped up on psycho.

One of the militiamen cut the top two rungs of a ladder with an axe and pushed it back, causing it to fall over. He was quickly shot by an arrow and taken out of the fight, though he'd get one back for him as an Enclave soldier tossed a frag grenade down and took out a number of bandits but it seemed, quickly like the wall would be lost.

Ingram blew a whistle from the pavilion, which was heard by the heavy weapons troops on the wall, one of them grabbed Norma and jumped off the wall, landing on his feet he set the knight down and pointed back to the back up barricades, Norma didn't quite understand, however when the soldier pointed to the barricades, he knew what to do. Norma ran and got back behind the barricades as the Enclave forces withdrew from the wall.

Sadly some of the civilians weren't fast enough to get off the wall and got caught up.

That would quickly be the least of the defenders worries as the gate was broken through and bandits ran in with their shields held up, only to be met by the towering Enclave force which stood infront of the civilians.

But the bandits... Didn't attack? They drug in corpses and started using them to intimidate the ill-disciplined militia. One might consider they were also trying to intimidate the Enclave soldiers but... It didn't work.

One of the younger militia men went to go try and get retribution for the disrespect the bandits were paying to the dead militiamen they drug in... Only to be remedied by a quick knock back by one of the Enclave soldiers.

Ingram watched with disgust. These "people" weren't anywhere near the standards of subhumans the Enclave once had. No. They were filth.

"Wipe them out." Ingram said, giving one simple order which would be relayed as the Minutemen abandoned their post to join the fighting at the east gate.

Though it was too late...

"Look at these mockeries. They're nothing more than statues!" One of the bandits yelled, to rally his comrades... That was until the Enclave turned on the spotlights on their helmets and leveled their weaponry at the bandits.

This gave the bandits reason to pause as the miniguns spun up and began mercilessly cutting down any and all bandits in their way.

Pina couldn't help but be shocked herself as the Enclave effortlessly massacred the bandits.

In her mind, flashes came to Enclave soldiers, effortlessly gunning down legionnaires of the Empire, Colonel Ingram himself, standing on a pile of ash with his laser rifle in hand. ...Itami and Third Recon also came running with the Verti-assault team, they just stood by as the Enclave gunned down the bandits in the gate, it didn't take long for the bandit army to be almost decimated.

Those who survived, dropped their weapons and surrendered, knowing that they were bested by the Enclave.

The bandits hesitantly approached the Enclave forces who lowered their weapons and advanced slowly, taking a hold of those who surrendered, gathering them in one place, on their knees.

Ingram smiled, Pina watched Ingram who just let out a cold chuckle at this sight.

"Well, I suppose we'd best take prisoners... Can't have our friends at the JSDF be getting upset over the Geneva Conventions." Ingram said as he slung his laser rifle over his shoulder.

"Tech Sergeant! Inform the men that all who surrender are to be taken prisoner!" Ingram yelled as he left the pavilion.

Ingram came down to join with his men, Itami, Kurokawa, Kuribayashi and a few others came, just looking upon the broken bodies.

"The Enclave doesn't mess around..." Itami said as he looked over those who surrendered... A number of women, more men of course, though Ingram soon joined the group.

"So what do you think, Lieutenant. Only result to be expected when these... "People" turn feral and attack their fellow men." Ingram said, looking to the broken bodies around the gate with disgust.

"I suppose.. Colonel. But still. Since these will ultimately be your prisoners, might I make a suggestion?" Itami asked.

"Of course, I'm open to suggestions." Ingram said.

"Then... Let us take the women back to Alnus with us. We'll be able to handle them." Itami said.

"I see... Then yes you will be allowed to take them with you... But I suspect that there will be no room for me, to come along. So I'll call on a vertibird to bring me back to Alnus." Ingram said as he noticed Kurokawa walking over to the dead, just looking them over, she stood before what amounted to a massacre.

"If you'll excuse me... I have..." Ingram said as he left Itami and walked to Kurokawa.

"I'm sorry you have to see this." Ingram said, he stood next to Kurokawa and sighed, looking out to the field of corpses.

"I've seen it before, it's just... Much more different when the bodies are much closer.." Kurokawa said with a frown on her face.

"I know.. If there was a way to pacify them peacefully, that would've been ideal. ...But from what I saw before the slaughter ended, these men had no respect for the dead. Their actions amounted to nothing more than unnecessary savagery, one might think humanity at our own levels, incapable of... But I've been proven wrong so many times.." Ingram said, he put his right hand on Kurokawa's left shoulder.

"I got a couple medics checking over the wounded, we'll give them the medical care we can... You just try to get some rest. You've been up all night like the rest of us." Ingram said with a smile as he turned Kurokawa to face him.

"Alright, I'll.. Go do that." Kurokawa said, she was clearly tired, and still just... Shocked, as she left.

Itami came over and joined Ingram.

"A lot of dead.." Itami said.

"I know. ...Let Kurokawa get some rest." Ingram said before Lelei came running to Ingram and Itami.

Apparently Pina and the Countess wanted to thank Ingram and Itami for their help in defending Italica.

Though Pina had a bigger problem. Though their slaughter of the bandits was disturbing, the Enclave were now lauded as virtual heroes to the populace.

Ingram and Itami came back to the mansion, a squad of minutemen and two Enclave soldiers followed behind them, behind the two soldiers was a Gen 3 synth in an Enclave officer's uniform, it had managed to get ahold of one of the JSDF's translation books and learned the local language, so it would be used to translate for Ingram.

Itami and Ingram walked side by side, into the mansion, following Pina's three knights, she had with her.

"So you're going to drop the bomb on them in the meeting?" Itami asked.

"Certainly." Ingram said, on his way to the mansion, he took a detour and changed into his own formal uniform, he carried his visor cap under his right arm.

"Alright." Itami said as they finally reached the throne room and went in.

"To show our appreciation for your assistance here, we'd like to negotiate fair and equitable compensation." The young knight, under Pina's command, Hamilton she was called, said.

The synth translated that for Ingram, though it seemed Itami had no problem understanding what was said.

"Article 2 regards all envoys. Their safe passage, and their expenses. And article 3 is regarding the trade privilege with shop keepers on Alnus Hill, tariffs are waved. However we would like to make it clear, we possess the right to captives." Hamilton continued.

"We understand that human resources are necessary for the rebuilding of Italica, however, the JSDF wants assurances that captives will be treated humanely.." Lelei said.

"Hmm? Humanely?" Hamilton tilted her head, not understanding.

"Yes. Like a friend or a relative. Like someone familiar. Not treated as animals." Lelei explained.

This caused Hamilton to be quite visibly... Aggravated.

"Would friends and relatives attack? Taking up arms against a peaceful town?! Looting and butchering them?!" Hamilton asked in outrage.

"This is their requirement." Lelei said, plainly.

"Very well then... This will be all, regarding the treatment of the captives. The rest of the provisions of the treaty regard the withdrawl of Enclave and JSDF troops." Hamilton said.

"The JSDF has no objections, however, we cannot speak on behalf of the Enclave." Lelei said.

"What?" Hamilton asked, looking to Ingram and the synth that stood with him.

The synth stepped up and began to speak.

"I was sent to represent our supreme commander, General Russel Ward, of the Enclave Armed Forces." The synth stated, fluently much to the surprise of Pina and most everyone else there.

"It has been observed by Enclave detachments throughout the area that the Empire partakes in the practice of slave trade, which the United States Government is vehemently against. Indeed, before it's dissolution in 2052, the United Nations had several charters which dictated against slavery. While it has been dissolved, the United States still holds to the law of such charters that no humans be enslaved in the United States and to combat slavery, anywhere, and everywhere. Recently the emergency military government of the Enclave has decided with the gate between our world and yours, these amendments are to be expanded to include all, organic, humanoid races." The Synth stated.

"What does this mean?" Pina asked the Synth.

"It means that the Empire is in grave violation of these charters. Furthermore. General Ward has ordered the town of Italica shall be surrendered to Enclave administration. However, the Countess may stay to resume her rule over the territory. But. The Enclave Armed Forces will for the most part be in real control, she shall be a figure head while Enclave personnel are to take administrative control over the territory." The Synth stated.

This, this is what Pina was afraid of happening.

"Furthermore. Princess Pina and her knights are to temporarily stay in Enclave custody to assist in Enclave personnel in assuming administration over this town." The Synth stated.

They also intended on humiliating her by making her and her people give control and show them how the town is administrated?!

"Impossible. Such a treaty will never be accepted by her majesty. ..." Hamilton said, before she looked over her shoulder to see Pina, she was... Just... Defeated. Ashamed of what she'd done, it was plainly written on her face.

Everyone in that room knew, the Synth, and in turn, Colonel Ingram and General Ward's representative were deadly serious.

"Make no mistake. Your forces will not be prisoner to the Enclave. However should you resist then you will be taken into Enclave custody as prisoners of war." The Synth said.

Itami watched, he looked to Colonel Ingram, he saw no emotion written on his face. But it was still plain to see. Colonel Ingram took no pleasure in seeing Pina, or anyone in such a state. They might be slavers by their culture. But they were still people. Far more so than the bandits were.

Hamilton kept her eyes fixated to Pina, who gave her a defeated nod to the terms.

"The Princess... Accepts your terms." Hamilton said, saddened.

"I'm sorry it came to this. But if you knew our situation... You'd understand what this town means for people on my side of my world's gate... Tell her that." Ingram said to the Synth.

"Yes sir..." The Synth said before it spoke to Pina.

"The Colonel says... He's sorry it came to this. But if you knew the situation of our world, you'd understand what this town means for my people on our side of the gate."." The synth said as Colonel Ingram stepped back.

Tomita stood along side Itami, he was also shocked at the turn of events. But as would the rest of Third Recon when they would hear the news.

Ingram, Itami, Tomita, Rory, Lelei, Tuka, and the Synth left the mansion. Silence reigned as Enclave forces stood outside, assembled around the steps. Two soldiers in Power Armour began setting up a flag pole, Third Recon was there as well, wondering why they would be doing that, Ingram stopped at the bottom of the steps as Itami, Tomita and the three girls with them went on, following Itami.

Ingram stood there, the eyes of his men and Third Recon were fixated on him, Kurokawa looked up to the windows of the mansion to see the Princess, tears flowed from her eyes and town her cheeks, she understood what happened...

"Soldiers. Atten-shion!" Ingram yelled as the soldiers in power armour and the Enclave Minutemen did so as well.

"As of 9:00 in the morning! November 15th, 2288! The city of Italica, has surrendered to the United States Enclave Armed Forces!" Ingram yelled, a few of the Minutemen and Enclave power armoured troops looked to each other, almost surprised by this news.

"However! This is not a time for celebration, you all will be stationed here, as the first unit of the Enclave devoted to Military Police duties! Refer to your handbooks on policing occupied territories. If you do not have your handbooks, then they will be issued, or re-issued! Your commanding officer, will be Captain Preston Garvey! ...Right turn!" Ingram yelled, the troops turned to their right to see the flag pole finally set up, the Synth came back from the temporary Enclave headquarters in town, carrying a flag in it's hands.

"Order, arms!" Ingram yelled as he saluted, the troops brought their weapons to Order arms position and the Synth began raising the flag, it unfurnished to show the Enclave US Flag, the 13th star in the centre of the cluster around it, replaced with the Enclave's "E", as the men began singing the national anthem of the United States Enclave.

Which, surprised the third recon, since it was "My County 'Tis of Thee".

Ingram remained there, standing, taking in the sight.

Back up inside of the mansion, Pina could believe what she'd done. She'd ended up handing over the city to one of the two main forces the Empire had gone to war against.

And she let it happen. She should've known better. Now she was virtually a prisoner of the Enclave, and had no one but herself to blame for it.

Soon enough the ceremony was over and Third Recon gathered up the prisoners that Colonel Ingram had allowed them to, sold the dragon scales, and started on their way back to Alnus, Colonel Ingram would remain behind to help Preston take over administrative duties while word spread around, Italica was now no longer apart of the Empire, but it was apart of something called "The United States of America", and under the administration of the "United States Enclave Armed Forces".

Atleast until an elected civilian government could be established. Though many, many guarantees would be given to the populace that next to nothing would change, atleast immediately. They would be free to go about their business, however they had to conform to the law of the city until US laws would be able to be accurately translated and implemented.


	6. Aftermath and Intro to a new world

**November 15th, 2288**

* * *

Immediately after the third recon team left, the Enclave assumed administrative control over the city, while a couple vertibirds brought reinforcements to the city and more automated defenses.

Colonel Ingram, stood up inside of the mansion of Countess Formal, in the Countess' throne room, the synth officer was explaining how the Enclave's presence would effect herself and her people.

For one thing. They would no longer be citizens of the Empire, but citizens of the United States of America. Pina would also be there to listen as the synth would start to give a basic over view of the US' recent history.

Ingram would come in to oversee this of course. Entering the room, he saw Norma, Hamilton, and Grey off to the side of the room, along with a small portion of the countess' mansion staff, including the head maid and some maids, one might consider on the other side of his gate, to be mutants.

"In the year 2077, after almost three decades of armed conflict, called the Resource Wars, all around the world over two important resources, Oil/Petrolium, and Uranium, the Great War came. In three hours, an estimated 90% of Humanity on our planet was wiped out, either by atomic fire, from the bombs and missiles which fell across the planet, wiping out whole population areas and countries, or from the fallout and nuclear winter which would have followed for the next few years." The Synth explained as Myui put her hand up to ask a question.

Though Pina and her compatriots were horrified at this explanation... Was it true? The Enclave came from a world where they might be the very last survivors of a global conflict, which would be unimaginable to Pina and even her father?

"Yes? Countess?" The synth asked.

"What is... A Resource war?" Myui asked

"A resource war, is just that. A resource war. A war over resources. A war such as that is won by fighting and expending the least amount of your own resources while forcing your foe to expend the most amount of their resources. However in this war, it's spoils were also it's weapons. Oil/Petrolium, and Uranium. These two resources kept the lights on in cities all across the world, and Uranium... Could be used to build an explosive device of such magnitude, it could not only level this whole city and kill everyone in it. It could destroy the surrounding crop fields and leave the area uninhabitable for hundreds of years. " The synth answered.

This... Answer, scared Pina more so. A device which could wipe out this city and it's surrounding crops, and leave the area uninhabitable for hundreds of years?! Just what kind of people would build such a device!?

"Before the Great War, the original members of the Enclave had the foresight to prepare for such an eventuality as our enemy, the Communist Chinese would not simply take defeat, lying down. They started the great war, sending their bombers and missiles to hit American cities. Fortunately, great underground shelters were built to hold the population of the United States, should this have come to pass. And it did. While most of America filed into these shelters, the Enclave spread out to their own shelters, Control Station: Enclave. An oil rig, Control Station: Whitesprings, Control Station: Raven Rock, and other places, spread out, around the continental US." The synth went on to explain, history from there.

Ingram just watched as the blood would slowly drain from Pina, Grey, Norma, and Hamilton's faces as the explanation of what had happened in the last 210 years in Ingram's world, went on. Of course, the Synth highlighted the fact of mutation after the great war and the creatures which roamed the wastes.

The repeated defeats by the Brotherhood of Steel, their murder of multiple Enclave Presidents in the past... However while this gave them some comfort to know that there was one organisation which would viably oppose the Enclave, their hearts sank when they heard of the Enclave's recent continuation war against the Brotherhoood, their airship being wiped out by a missile strike, and the rise of the Enclave in the Commonwealth of Boston, and it's projected expansion, not just outside of the Commonwealth, but also, into the lands of the Empire.

This would be justified with the fact that the Empire had attacked the Enclave first, without any provocation, and the need for suitable land to re-population on, and rebuilt the former glory of the United States.

The Synth seemed to finish it's explanation before it turned to Ingram.

"I have finished the explanation, Colonel." The synth said before Ingram stepped up.

"Alright. Thank you. Answer any questions they may have that don't threaten operational security and aren't Enclave secrets." Ingram said before he left.

"Yessir." The synth replied as it would go on to take questions, Ingram let out a sigh as he went through the halls of the mansion.

The civilian populace was taking the change in administration well. The city was quickly taking up the banner of the Enclave with people painting sheets with the colours and insignia of the enclave, draping them out their windows.

Ingram couldn't help but smile at this. Up unto he was called his personal radio.

"Colonel Ingram, sir, please come in." Ingram heard the call and answered.

"Colonel Ingram, here." Ingram replied.

"Sir, uhm... Well. You need to come down to the East gate. We have a situation on our hands." The soldier over the radio replied.

"Roger that." Ingram let out a sigh and left the manor, stopping briefly to look up at the sky.

"... Just what now?" Ingram asked before he went on his way to the East gate. All became clear when he saw a number of dead horses, and a number of... Quite attractive women on their knees with their hands above their heads and off to the side, Lieutenant Itami. Who looked as he'd seen better days.

"Oh for the love of-" Ingram said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Medic!" Ingram yelled and a medic came running.

"Sir?" The medic came, answering.

"See to the Lieutenant." Ingram said, pointing to Lieutenant Itami.

"Right, sir." The medic said before he got to work, checking on the Lieutenant.

Ingram looked over to the group of girls and looked them over, letting out another sigh.

"More of these damn primitives..." Ingram mumbled to himself before he grabbed the attention of a minuteman who came running over.

"Yes Gen- I mean, Colonel?" The minuteman, answered as he got to Ingram.

"Go back up to the countess' mansion, get the synth, and bring it back here to translate. Tell them we've got some idiots down here who drug Lieutenant Itami through hell. And I think they belong to that damn princess, tell the synth before you bring it, to tell the Princess, some of her knights roughed up and drug Itami like a sack of potatoes through the dirt, back here." Ingram said before he waved the minuteman off.

The Minuteman went instantly running to the countess' mansion as Ingram heard the sound of truck engines, quite familiar to him. Ingram looked to the girls, a blonde one looked up to him, fear was in her eyes as she looked up to Ingram, he just shook his head and left out the gates to see Third Recon, returning... And their prisoners, gone.

The lead vehicle came to a stop and Sergeant-Major Kuwahara came out of it, he walked straight to Ingram.

"Hello, Colonel. Have you seen Lieutenant Itami?" Kuwahara asked.

"Yes, actually and I have the group that just about killed him, corralled." Colonel Ingram motioned for Kuwahara to follow him as he turned to go back into the city, Kuwahara followed through the gates and they were left open.

"Yeah they might've done a number on him. But nothing a stimpak won't fix." Ingram said as the medic that was looking over Itami, backed off to show him, just somewhat more so recovered.

"Thanks, Colonel." Kuwahara said.

"No problem. I'm sure you lot would've done much the same for me were the situation reversed." Ingram said as he heard a woman shouting.

Turning around, Ingram saw Pina who instantly ran to the blonde on her knees and started yelling at her.

"Oh shit..." Ingram said as the synth followed up and came to Ingram.

"My apologies, sir. She wouldn't stay as soon as she heard the news, her knights had injured the Lieutenant." The synth said.

"Yeah, I figured. Lost Italica in one day, and possibly her knights?" Ingram said with a chuckle before he heard the red headed princess run over, slide over onto her knees and bow her head to Itami.

"She's begging for forgiveness from Itami." The synth said.

"I figured." Ingram said, just watching this.

"It's fine, I need to get back to report to my superiors-" Itami said in the local language with certain surprised Ingram.

"Well I'll be damned. Not only does getting hit on the head, help him understand these locals, but getting drug through dirt like a sack of potatoes, helps too?" Ingram said, astonished.

"Very funny." Itami said, switching to English.

"Glad to see you're still in the land of the living, Lieutenant." Ingram offered his hand to Itami, Itami took Ingram's hand and was pulled up to his feet.

"Yeah, glad to still be here." Itami said as he took a rope from around his neck with a sigh.

Pina stood up and continued begging Itami for forgiveness, crying into his chest.

"That is... Actually unnerving. Please get her to stop." Ingram said, just somewhat slightly unnerved from the begging.

"Alright, alright, please stop. I have to go back to Alnus and report to my superiors." Itami said.

"Then take me with you! I'll apologise to your superiors myself!" Pina yelled.

Ingram just rose an eyebrow as Itami had a dumbfounded look dawn on his face.

"It appears she wants to go and apologise to Lieutenant Itami's superiors." The synth said.

"Huh." Ingram remarked.

"Actually, that reminds me." Kuwahara said.

"What?" Ingram asked.

"You've been summoned to the diet along with Lieutenant Itami." Kuwahara said.

"Oh." Ingram said, actually somewhat surprised.

"That's it?" Kuwahara asked.

"Yep. Alright, I suppose I'll radio Bunker Hill and let General Ward know where I'm going..." Ingram said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Wait a minute! The princess can't go alone! I volunteer to go with her!" The blonde knight rose up from her knees, yelling to Itami and Pina.

"...Why do i feel like we're taking on another passenger?" Ingram asked.

"Because she just volunteered herself to go along with Princess Pina." The synth said.

"...Oh lovely..." Ingram said sarcastically.

"Well... Regardless, we have to get going." Kuwahara said.

"I'd say go tell your command you'll have two extras." Ingram suggested.

"Right." Kuwahara said before Pina would run to the blonde and take her wrist, running her back to the countess' mansion.

"Right! Soldiers! The redhead and blonde are leaving with me! ...Just... Keep the rest of them housed and fed while I'm gone! We'll let them leave after we return!" Ingram gave his last orders to his men, an hour would pass before Pina and the blonde knight would return, they would find Ingram in the back of the same vehicle with them.

The blonde would begin speaking with her princess.

"Your majesty, what happened to Italica? Why are there those heavily armoured men in control?" The blonde asked.

"Because... Bozes... The Empire no longer rules Italica..." Pina said with a sigh.

"The Empire... Has lost Italica?! To who?!" Bozes asked, Pina just pointed to Ingram who stared emotionless at Bozes, with a dead stare that conveyed only the feelings of a man who was internally dead, but by slight appearances on the outside, was still, very much alive.

"To... Him?" Bozes asked Pina, pointing to Colonel Ingram

"Yes, to his organisation. He is from the second world that the other gate opened to. They're far more advanced than the people we're going to see." Pina said with a sigh.

The rest of the ride would be mostly quiet with Bozes staring daggers at Ingram, Ingram though couldn't be bothered to actually care, he gently nudged Kurokawa with his elbow, she looked over to him with an eyebrow raised.

"So, question? How did they get ahold of Itami?" Ingram asked.

"He got out, trying to defuse a confused situation, it didn't work, he ordered us to run and not engage, yelled, that you'd handle it. ..And low and behold, you did." Kurokawa said.

"Well, actually it was my men who handled it. I wasn't even aware anything had happened until one of my men radioed me." Ingram said with a shrug.

"Eitherway, he was right, they would run straight to Italica. And it seems like you managed to take the whole order, prisoner." Kurokawa said.

"Mmm.. Yeah but it doesn't seem like it'll last for too long. If anything, we may end up having to release them... Unless I can get support from General Ward to send them off to an old bunker I found, in the Commonwealth. He's yet to put it to use so I figure, I could bring it up to him and get his support to use it as a prison complex." Ingram said.

"Well you'd have a strong case for it." Kurokawa said, as she looked back behind herself to the passing scenery.

"Indeed, I would." Ingram said as he sat back.

"You get any sleep before all that nonsense with Itami and the princess' rose knights happened?" Ingram asked.

"Some, not much." Kurokawa said with a yawn.

"Then get some sleep while you can, okay? I'll wake you up when we get to Alnus." Ingram said as he felt Kurokawa just slightly lean on him.

"Alright.." Kurokawa said as she fell asleep.

Ingram just sat there, watching the scenery, through the window, past Bozes, staring off into space, he, for the first time in a long time, fell asleep with his eyes open. Something he hadn't done since his time in Alaska.

* * *

**Alnus Hill, JSDF Base. **

* * *

Ingram watched as time went by, he finally noticed they had returned to Alnus when he saw a concrete wall pass by and heard the sounds of troops training, whether it was on the firing range or just drilling, Ingram didn't care enough to distinguish.

Ingram gently shook Kurokawa awake as the vehicle came to a stop.

Soon enough, Pina and Bozes were helped out of the vehicle, Ingram followed out and helped Kurokawa out since she only just woke up.

"Colonel Ingram, sorry but remember the drill." Ingram heard the familiar voice of Sergeant-Major Kuwahara behind him.

"Right right, one tick." Ingram handed his sidearm, an N99 10mm pistol, in the holster, along with the belt it was attached to, to the Sergeant-Major before he turned back to Kurokawa.

"Will you be alright?" Ingram asked, Kurokawa shook herself awake and smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be alright. You just get ready for your trip over to our side of our gate tomorrow." Kurokawa said as she left. Ingram just watched her and smiled.

"Right.." Ingram said as he'd spend the whole day, preparing.

It became clear to him, he'd be going to the Japanese Diet, along with Itami, so he had to do the one thing he'd never thought would be up to him. He got to work as soon as he got back to his tent on a presentation.

Thanks to Lieutenant Itami, and the favour he did for the JSDF by saving him, Ingram got permission for a Vertibird to make a few trips to and from Bunker Hill.

Ingram had gathered documents, atleast ones that weren't important to internal security, file photos of members of the Brotherhood of Steel, maps, and all other materials he'd figure he would need, along with an eyebot, fitted with a projector, which had a film reel already loaded up into it, to help with the presentation.

Ingram worked through the night to compile all the information for when he would be asked to speak, but the trouble was, he didn't know what entirely he'd be asked. Naturally, he heard this whole thing was about the flame dragon and how it burnt up some civies.

Then he heard it was about how he repelled said flame dragon with an M42 Fatman. ...But knowing history in his own world, he'd just call it the M42 Tactical Nuclear Catapult, which is basically what it was.

Regardless, Ingram worked himself all through the night until he finally fell over, asleep.

This time, however things were quite.. Different.

Ingram, for the first time since he was unfrozen, had a dream. Instead of a nightmare.

He didn't dream of the day, his world came to an end, he didn't dream of the day he was unfrozen, his son taken, and his wife, shot infront of him.

He didn't dream of emerging into the wasteland to face it all alone, instead. He dreamed of a future.

The Enclave reunifying the whole of the United States, reconstruction and continued cleansing of the wasteland, but with the help of the JSDF. He dreamed of what would come after, returning to the bunker he found just a little bit away from Covenant, infront of that lake with the crashed vertibird, in the first few days he'd come into the wasteland. Ingram dreamed of his home in the world after everything was done. Coming to an area he refitted to be his, and his, alone.

He had right there, infront of him. Kurokawa. Not in any uniform, Enclave, or JSDF, but just a simple dress. One, albeit, scavenged and cleaned of 210 years of dust, dirt, grime, and fallout, a spacious living area for himself, Kurokawa. A visit from his old, grown son, which would take some time to explain, but still.

It was a dream worth having, one that gave him hope for the future. One that wasn't too far off. All that remained was the reclamation of the United States... But for now, the dream would suffice...

* * *

**November 16th, 2288**

* * *

Kurokawa came into Ingram's tent, the next morning had dawned as she heard Ingram had been working throughout the night, and this proved to be true as she found him, slumped over infront of his terminal, a stack of papers sat right next to his terminal with a cover page.

"Report of the Wasteland, Post-War Factions, Creatures, The Enclave, and the future. - Information assembled and interpreted by Colonel Harry Reginald Ingram, Enclave Armed Forces." Kurokawa looked over the cover page and looked to her side as she heard some strange constant noise, only to see a strange machine, hovering, it was about the size of a human head with antennas sticking out of it and what might be either a camera or a projector, sticking out of it's front.

Kurokawa shrugged it off and gently took ahold of Ingram, shaking his shoulders.

"You missed reveille. It's time to get up." Kurokawa said, quietly as she shook Ingram, Ingram reached over his left shoulder and put his hand over Kurokawa's.

"Sorry. Just.. Give me a minute." Ingram said with a yawn as he patted Kurokawa's hand and sat up, he let go and stretched his arms out, he tried to turn his head but felt a sharp, stiff pain there.

"Ah- Shit..." Ingram said as he put his left hand to the back of his neck.

"Are you okay?" Kurokawa asked

"Yeah just.. A bit stiff. Don't worry." Ingram said as he got up and stretched his arms and legs.

"I assume you slept alright? I came in and you didn't wake up in a cold sweat or anything." Kurokawa asked, she knew Ingram had done it before, she was there after his first night at Alnus, he woke up right infront of her, seemingly distraught.

"Yeah, I actually had a dream this time. First time in a long while..." Ingram said with a smile.

"Well, I'm glad... May I ask what it was about?" Kurokawa asked

"Just a hopeful future, one that doesn't seem too far out of reach." Ingram said as he grabbed his cap and his papers... It would be then, he'd notice one detail he overlooked.

Kurokawa wasn't wearing her usual uniform, it was a uniform to be certain, but she was wearing a beret, a dress uniform with skirt, nylons, a set of high heels and a coat draped over her right arm.

"Uh... Kurokawa? What's with...?" Ingram asked as he motioned to the change in wardrobe.

"Oh? This? I'm going to the otherside of the Gate, with you. It will be, Lieutenant Itami, Kuribayashi, Tomita, Tuka, Rory, Lelei, the princess, her friend Bozes, you, and I. It'll be a bit cold too." Kurokawa said.

Ingram's eyes widened... He certainly didn't expect this.

"I... Well. I certainly have no complaints." Ingram said, a smile donned on his face.

"Well I'm glad you like it, now come on, we're late." Kurokawa said, motioning for Ingram to follow as she left the tent.

"Oh, right. One second." Ingram said before he turned to the modified eyebot.

"User: Colonel Ingram. Command: Follow." Ingram said as the eyebot gave an affirmatory beep before it followed him out as he carried the stack of papers he'd gathered up for his report, then he grabbed a trench coat and metal belt from his locker in his tent, he put on the trench coat and buttoned the buttons before he put the belt on, over it.

Ingram followed Kurokawa, he put his visor cap on after he left the tent, he followed her through Alnus, his eyebot following behind, the machine got strange looks as the three made their way through the camp, to the gate.

Already, Ingram could see Itami, Kuribayashi, Tomita, and the rest, all with varying degrees of concern, confusion, and in the case of Pina and Bozes, slight fear as Ingram approached with the eyebot, though what surprised Ingram more so was that Yanagida was there as well.

"Alright, I'm ready, sorry I kept everyone waiting, I was up all night throwing together a report for your parliament." Ingram said, speaking to itami.

"Ah, that explains it." Itami said.

"Uhm. Pardon me, but what the hell is that thing?" Yanagida asked, looking to the eyebot.

"It's a modified eyebot. Nominally, the Enclave uses them to broadcast across the wastelend, the official radio station of the Enclave, to those who lack radios, but we also use them for recon, and a variety of other duties. This one has been outfitted with a projector to help with my explanation of everything that's happened with the great war and after." Ingram said.

"Are you sure that thing's safe?" Yanagida asked.

"As long as nobody shoots the damn thing, it's as safe as a still sealed up, vault. I wouldn't bring anything that wouldn't be." Ingram said.

"Alright.. I suppose we'll have to see where this goes..." Yanagida said with a shake of his head as he left.

"Alright, I guess we get going then." Itami said before Yanagida stopped him and handed him an envelope.

"Treat the good Colonel, and the Princess, like you would any ambassadors. And a quick tour around Tokyo won't hurt." Yanagida said, much to Itami's concealed dismay.

After this, Ingram just watched as the doors to the gate were opened, the JSDF surrounded the gate with a metal dome and two large warehouse doors.

The Enclave did no such thing to their gate. ...But did wire explosives to it, and a contingency plan was being formulated by General Ward, should it be impossible to hold it. Or should any other faction in the post-war, fragmented U.S. attempt to take the gate for themselves.

Or if the worst case were to come, the Brotherhood, joining with some pretender nation, the NCR, come knocking on the Enclave's front door...

But that wasn't likely for the time being. Atleast... That's what Ingram hoped. He knew society would indeed be much different from what he used to be used to back before the war, and indeed quite very different from the wasteland.

Ingram followed the group through the gate, walking with Kurokawa at his side, soon enough they came to the otherside... And what Ingram saw, stunned him.

* * *

**Ginza, Tokyo.**

* * *

This... This was the future he wanted for the Enclave. For America...

For the woman that had broken through and helped him put Nora, and the Vault back behind him. What happened then, no longer had any bearing on what he'd plan to do for the future.

In a way, he envied the Japanese, their world had not yet suffered the horrors of nuclear holocaust like his had. But he was glad of it too. If he was here as a learning experience for this world. To the other leaders of this world, he would be the ultimate reason for there not to be a nuclear conflict. Atleast... In the near future, anyway.

It seemed the three girls, Pina, and her friend, Bozes were speaking to one and another as Ingram just looked up to the towering heights, outwardly, he displayed very little emotion, other than the bare shock, as one might expect.

But on the inside however, it was a different case... A range of emotions would be felt, naturally. Words couldn't describe it, whole. Of course. But he did retain the hope that maybe, just maybe, help could be had to restore the US in his world.

The group would watch as Ingram would be checked over by JSDF troops in hazmat suits with geiger counters, his documents, and the eyebot too. Though the three girls that were now usually seen with Itami, just watched, wondering for what reason would Ingram need such extra precautions, Pina and Bozes were just keeping their distance.

After a couple minutes, Itami would be given a thumbs up and Ingram would be allowed to pass with his eyebot.

"You guys sure aren't joking. But honestly... You should've known better. The Enclave doesn't allow mutants into it's ranks, remember?" Ingram said as he joined Itami, Kuribayashi, Tomita, and Kurokawa.

"Being irradiated would make you a mutant?" Tomita asked.

"Not necessarily but long term radiation exposure, would. It's happened plenty of times in the wasteland, someone doesn't treat their rad sickness, for a month or two, and boom. Third arm grows right out of your stomach... Or you could get a heavy dose of rads, not treat yourself and become a walking corpse, like so many people had happen after the bombs fell." Ingram explained.

"You mean... People became zombies?" Kuribayashi asked.

"No. They just look like they crawled out of the grave. Atleast, that's how they look while they've still got their minds and don't go feral. And when they go feral... That's when they're basically no better than the living dead. So it's best to just put them out of their misery while they're still sentient. More dignified." Ingram explained...

Much to a raised feeling of discomfort, Kurokawa felt as Ingram explained so non-nonchalantly what creatures, who were clearly humans, afflicted by radiation, would become in his world. More so how he was perfectly fine with putting them down like they were nothing more than animals.

"I've seen too many good people turn feral. One likes to think there's something you can do for them... And hell, they have a bad enough rep in the wasteland to begin with. The assholes at Diamond City all treat them like dirt, kicked them out of their own homes and all. Then there's people who will use them for slave labour. It's fucking sickening. And all the more reason to give them the mercy they deserve. I can only imagine the suffering one can feel, turning into one of those creatures, disowned by your friends and family, then tossed aside like common trash." Ingram said with a sigh...

And it was true. He'd seen plenty of people turn feral. Human and ghoul alike. The wasteland had a way of withering someone down to their basic feral instincts.

Kurokawa couldn't help but feel some strange relief. And did see... Some sense in what Ingram said. And he was right. No one deserved such a life for something that happened beyond their control. In a sick way.. He was right to think the way he did, as much as she hated to admit to herself.

From then on, Itami checked in with the guards for a transport... Ingram just stood with Kurokawa, waiting as some quite very strange man approached, his appearance was subpar but the two guys behind him, reminded Ingram of agents from the DIA. But these guys were Japanese... So who the hell were they?

Apparently they wouldn't give Ingram the benefit of knowing just what the hell they were saying as the main one of the three, the very strange looking man, began speaking to Itami in Japanese.

Ingram just watched as the man went on until Itami finally spoke up.

"Hey, Colonel Ingram. You got any gold stars on you? This man's done his research on me and I've left mine at home." Itami said, cheekily.

"No son, sorry I don't. Not seen a gold star since 2054, when I was in pre-school." Ingram said with a chuckle.

"Oh? So this must be our other guest from the other gate in the SR... Colonel Ingram, wasn't it?" The strange looking man asked, as his gaze turned to Ingram and Kurokawa.

"Colonel Harry Reginald Ingram, United States Enclave Armed Forces. And you are?" Ingram asked, an eyebrow raised under his visor cap.

"I'm Komakado, Colonel." Komakado said.

"He's with what we call, Public Security." Itami said.

"Fits I suppose. Reminds me of one of those left over Secret Service, spooks." Ingram said with a shrug.

"Left overs huh? Pray tell?" Komakado asked.

"Classified." Ingram said.

"Of course... Back to our, mutual friend, here.. I get the whole thing with the rangers but why special forces, though?" Komakado ask with a chuckle.

...It was at that moment, apparently, the world just ceased to make sense, not only for Kuribayashi, but for Kurokawa. ...But Kurokawa was clearly handling it better than Kuribayashi as she could be heard yelling, denying that claim, saying it absolutely made no sense, what so ever...

Ingram would be inclined to agree, however it wasn't entirely his place to say anything, really. He just gave Kurokawa a pat on the back, to atleast try and do something to mediate the situation. ...But there was no way he was going to lay a hand on Kuribayashi. Never would he take that chance.

Soon enough, what Ingram could only assume to be a bus, with tinted windows rolled up to the checkpoint and everyone was loaded up.

Ingram set the eyebot to stay in the back with Kuribayashi as he and Kurokawa sat in the middle, on the right side of the bus. Ingram had a window seat as he watched the bus roll by shops and all other manor of businesses.

It had dawned on him, it'd been a good while since he'd been a proper city. With more than just... Maybe a hundred or so people there in it. This, was a proper city with millions.

Along the way, the group stopped at a clothes shop, Ingram was of course uninterested and perfectly fine with his current attire, though they did stop and get Tuka a suit. After that, the group stopped at a restaurant.

"Uhm... Lieutenant. I just realised, something... Of all the places we could go... Why the beef bowl?" Tomita asked.

"Because this is considered a business trip until the day of the summons. ...And they're giving us 500 yen per meal." Itami said.

"At least you're a cheap date." Kuribayashi said.

"Speaking of dates..." Tomita said, Itami and Kuribayashi looked to him, Tomita then pointed back behind himself, the two then looked over their shoulders to see Ingram and Kurokawa sitting together.

"What I can't wrap my head around is how he's supposed to be older than her 4, maybe 5 times great grandfather." Kuribayashi said, between bites of her meal.

"And they're not doing that well of a job of keeping it on the down low." Itami said.

"Wait, you're allowing that?" Tomita asked.

"Why wouldn't I? They're both consenting adults. Besides, remember, the guy's a widower, watched his kid get taken infront of him, and at the same time, watched his wife get shot as he couldn't do literally anything to stop it, if they feel so strongly about each other, then who am I to get involved." Itami said.

There was a moment of silence before Kuribayashi spoke up.

"Oh now I actually feel bad for teasing her about it the day before, last." Kuribayashi said.

"I'm actually surprised he managed to keep going before this." Tomita said, a slight few knew of Ingram's past. Kuribayashi and Tomita just joined the group in the know.

"Might explain why he went a bit nazi there for a second with the whole spiel about... What were they called again?" Kuribayashi asked.

"Ghouls, I think. Yeah, his world's a mess." Itami said.

"Well, either way. Hope he keeps that all on the down low when he's summoned. Won't look too good." Tomita said.

"He's got his own plans, but don't worry I believe he's smarter than that.." Itami said.

"So can I ask you something?" Kurokawa asked.

"Didn't you just?" Ingram said with a smile.

"Oh don't start." Kurokawa just shook her head, a smile had donned on her face.

"Alright, alright. Go ahead." Ingram said as he sat back in his chair.

"So... What is the whole thing like, being with the Enclave and all?" Kurokawa asked.

"Loose lips, sink ships... But I'll tell you this.. I only joined because... It's familiar to me. The brotherhood offered me to join their ranks when I went on this little errand for Dr. Kane... I'd encountered them before, these.. Brotherhood technophiles, they're all lunatics. They believe to save humanity, they should horde all the technology for themselves, and kill anyone who gets in their way. ...They thrive only on the lawlessness and disorder of the wasteland. Which is ironic given how they "apparently" were, in their origins, apart of the United States Army. ...But now, they're nothing more than power armoured boy scouts, with access to antiquated technology..." Ingram said with a sigh.

"The wasteland.. It seems so... Strange." Kurokawa said, the smile faded from her face.

"It can bring out the worst in people.. Take for instance, the institute. Formed out of what was left of the Commonwealth Institute of Technology. When I emerged into the wasteland, they were the boogymen of the Commonwealth. They killed the Commonwealth Provisional Government before it even got off the ground. Now? Since I came along, and since the Enclave came along. They're putting their tech to good use, to help the people of the Commonwealth. ...All it takes is one man in the right place, at the right time. ...Sometimes." Ingram said with a smile.

"It certainly sounds that way." Kurokawa said, her smile coming back.

Mixed feelings were certainly had. Times were ever increasingly desperate, apparently. To Kurokawa. The whole of the US, and indeed the world wallowed away in nuclear Armageddon for the longest time.. If it were truly so bad there, might such acts that would be nominally detestable and considered irrational and "evil"... be the only courses of action, present to Ingram, and the Enclave...?

Lunch was quickly finished and soon enough, the group would be off to the Japanese Diet. The bus would pull in near the building and the three girls, Rory, Lelei, and Tuka would get off. Ingram would gather up his things as he followed Itami and Kurokawa off the bus, his eyebot in tow..

The bus then went on, with Pina, Bozes, Tomita, and Kuribayashi still on board.

"So just us then." Ingram said

"Yeah, just us." Itami said with a sigh as he started towards the Diet building.

Ingram followed with Kurokawa and his eyebot following behind Rory, Lelei and Tuka, who followed Itami.

Ingram went into the Diet building, and the whole way was guided by Itami to some large wooden room, he took his seat in the front row with everyone else, Kurokawa sat beside him on one side, and Lelei on the other.

For the first time, Ingram saw something he'd not seen in a good long while. TV cameras. As far as he could tell, looking around, there were cameras almost all over the place, some had caucasians manning them, some had asians, africans, slavs... It seemed, a few with the caucasians manning them were focused on Ingram.

He couldn't have known that other world leaders would be watching this... Indeed a question over the airwaves would be arising as to just who Ingram was, and was he one of the members of the Enclave, whose existence was leaked but very little known about?

Cameras would be flashing at the whole group, Ingram sat there, his hair combed back and his visor cap in his lap atop the stack of papers, he'd been allowed to leave his trench coat with itami's as his upper arms would display the signature insignia of the Enclave, the black E with the cluster of stars arranged around it on a white background.

It wouldn't take long, of course, for everything to start. Ingram sat there as a woman began speaking in English, talking about the events of flame dragon attack. Itami would be first up on the chopping block.. Of course... Ingram forgot. In his own world, Japan abstained from war. Though the threat of the Red Chinese would push them to create an SDF... Not unlike the one of this world, infact. Politicians to his memory, in Japan tried their upmost to demonise the SDF there as well.

Ingram just listened and had his suspicions confirmed. ...Though Itami's... Lackluster attempt to explain the dragon, right off didn't help the case. Still. Ingram sat there, showing no emotion. ...Politicians... They should stay out of military affairs...

Ingram couldn't help thinking to himself, internally, he was glad that the Enclave abandoned the idea of a congress or senate and just streamlined the process of governance...

Even if it might just be temporary, with the fact both the senate and congress were wiped out when the fabled Oil rig, he'd heard of from some of the older members of the Enclave, was blown to hell by... Apparently some tribal. ...Which made no sense but that was the story of most of the old timers and they would stick to the story.

...Ingram had drifted off in thought until Itami began saying they needed a tactical nuclear device to even hurt the flame dragon. ...And that's when he snapped back to reality and mumbled.

"Oh fuck..." Ingram mumbled.

"What?" Kurokawa whispered to Ingram.

"Nothing... Don't worry about it." Ingram said, he adjusted the tie of his uniform and shifted positions, crossing his right leg over his left... Ever so uncomfortably.

But what Ingram didn't expect was for one man to come to Itami's defense when it came to the flame dragon, explaining the scales and how the dragons themselves... Well. Mostly Wyverns were essentially flying armoured cars, and tanks when it came to their scales.

Itami would be allowed to sit down, next Lelei would be asked to speak, and she did so... Of course, first questions would be about living conditions at the camp... Which not even Ingram could complain of. Certainly was better by a bit than basic wasteland living.

Next up Tuka would be called, after Lelei had said her experiences were positive, with the SDF.

Of course as the questioning began... It started with the ears, which caused the cameramen in the back to go absolutely wild. As before... Experiences were positive with the SDF.

Then... Rory. Ingram saw on this female senator's face, she looked like she'd been given the world and a half with Rory. ...Then again, Rory did look like she just came from a funeral.

Of course, the questions followed along... Similar lines. ...Up unto the point where Rory explained she kills people. ...Which just caused Ingram to mentally facepalm, internally pray to god this would go over better than he knew it might. ...Though the point of no return was crossed.

...Then it just got worse. This woman was clearly intent on milking this opportunity as much as she could.

Ingram just sat there, outwardly retaining his cold, emotionless cool. ...When on the inside, he very well knew this was turning into a proper mess of unexpected proportions. ...Then the most unexpected thing happened.

"Are you a goddamn idiot!?" Rory yelled into the microphone which caused quite... Well... It caused a lot of feedback from the mic.

Ingram only winced at this, though Kurokawa covered her ears.

"...Hello Tinnitus my old friend... I haven't seen you since Anchorange.." Ingram said quietly.

It would take only a couple moments for the feedback to stop.

"Excuse me...?" The female senator asked.

"I believe... You heard my question. You're probably asked that a lot, little miss.. Thing." Rory said with a giggle.

"You.. Speak Japanese?" The senator asked.

"Well look who just caught up. I suppose you want to know how Itami, his people, and Ingram fought against the dragon, am I right?~" Rory asked.

"They did everything they could. And then some. They did not hide in their carriages, nor behind any civilians. I tell you, they did nothing of the sort." Rory said.

"I... Uh..." The senator started before Rory continued.

"Let's get to the point, shall we? There are times when a soldier must protect their own life, you sit here, safe and comfortable, and accuse others of being cowards. If you ask me. You're the coward, little miss "thing"." Rory said.

"What did you call me?" The senator asked, clearly getting aggravated.

"They faced a flame dragon and lived to tell the tale, so you should offer them praise for pulling off such a feat, you demonstrate a rather creative way of manipulating numbers to make them look a certain way, don't you? Your self defense force saved four hundred and fifty people. I can only imagine the problems the soldiers in this country face if this is how they are treated. Itami and his team have accomplished something, no one has ever done. And that is my answer to that stupid question of yours. Is that truth enough for you? Little miss "thing"?" Rory asked.

There was a brief silence... It was clear to even Ingram, this woman was gobsmacked... If only for a few moments.

"It looks like someone forgot to teach you how to speak to an adult. "Little miss thing"." The senator said, turning Rory's quip around on her... If ever so unsuccessfully.

"You're not talking about me are you?" Rory asked?

"Of course I am talking about you! I don't know how things are in the Special Region but in this country we respect our elders!" The female senator yelled.

Rory of course... Was about to go wild and Itami immediately, thankfully came in and saved the day.

"I should inform the diet that Ms Mercury is actually the oldest one here, today." Itami said.

"And just how old is she supposed to be?!" The senator asked.

"Nine hundred and sixty one of your years... Honey." Rory said, herself. Much to the senator's shock.

"Huh?! Nine hundred?!" The senator replied. ...And as if the stars had aligned with the planets, Ingram could just faintly hear a collective "huh?!" from across the world... Oh boy.

"And... Just how old do you happen to be, Ms. Marceau?" The senator asked.

"One hundred and sixty five." Tuka replied.

"And what about you?" The senator asked, looking to Lelei.

"I'm just fifteen." Lelei replied.

"And... Our other guest?" The senator asked, looking straight to Ingram.

"I'm human but due to cryogenic freezing, I'm two hundred and thirty four." Ingram said.

"Thirty four okay... Wait?! Two hundred _and _thirty four?!" The senator yelled.

It was just then the cameras started flashing on Ingram. But then Lelei got up and began explaining to the best of her ability the basics of the SR with life expectancy and all the basics she could think of.

It would be then asked if the senator had any more questions, and of course... She did. For Ingram... Which he fully expected.

Ingram then went up to the podium with his stack of papers and his cap, he set the cap off to the side and waited.

"So... Please state your name and if you have any titles." The senator asked.

"Of course. My name is Harry Reginald Ingram. I'm a Colonel with the United States Enclave Armed Forces." Ingram said, quite a number of shocked and surprised expressions would come from all around.

"United States... Enclave Armed Forces...?" The senator asked.

"Yes ma'am. However I do not come from the united states of this world or my own. I was born in Britain, before it was pulled into the resource wars of 2052 to 2077." Ingram said.

"You mean... You're from the future?" The senator asked.

"In a sense. However, not the future of this world. I'm "in the future" of my own world. One which since the year 2077 has been slowly trying to recover from the Nuclear War which occurred in the same year." Ingram said.

"You... Mean to tell me, you're a survivor of a nuclear war?" The senator asked.

"Yes ma'am. Cryogenically frozen as the bombs were falling, with my wife and son." Ingram said.

"I... May I ask if they're also in the refugee camp with Ms. Mercury, and the rest?" The senator asked.

"They're dead. I was unfrozen temporarily between 2077 and 2087, and my wife was murdered as she tried to keep my son from being kidnapped. We were frozen and locked away in a vault, underground. Vault 111. I'm the sole survivor of that facility." Ingram said.

"I.. See, then may I ask what the "United States Enclave Armed Forces" are?" The senator asked.

"We're the last, legal successors to the United States government in our world. Some may say we are the last bastion of humans untainted by the radiation in our world." Ingram explained.

"May I ask how the nuclear war started?" The senator asked.

"It started after the United States pushed Red Chinese forces from Alaska, they invaded the state for the last drops of oil that were left on the planet. The United States kicked the Reds out of Alaska and pushed them all the way back to the Great Wall. I, like some other veterans of the war were ignorant of the possibility of the war going nuclear... But all the same, I registered my family for the local vault and... Well. Here I am." Ingram said.

Viewers around the world got a collective chill up their spines when Ingram began recounted the Resource War, then explaining how the Nuclear war happened between China and the US.

"May I ask if Russia was part of the war?" The senator asked.

"The Soviet Union? No, they stayed mostly to themselves. I'd doubt they got hit as bad as China or even the European Commonwealth." Ingram said.

"I see... May I ask what your role in the flame dragon incident is?" The senator asked.

"I repelled it." Ingram said plainly.

"You. ...You repelled it. By yourself?" The senator asked.

"Well, technically not by myself. I had to make use of a weapon that was designed during the resource wars. The M42 Tactical Nuclear Catapult. A shoulder fired device which is essentially a nuclear bomb, the size of a football, launched from said shoulder mounted catapult. I was part of a squad back during the Anchorage campaign, we put them to effective use against the human waves of the Reds." Ingram said.

Ingram wouldn't have known it but one of the viewers, the leader of China was watching, and of course... He was fuming, angry.

"But recounting old war stories is not why I'm here. Why I'm here is to explain the situation in the wasteland, so your world doesn't repeat the same mistakes as mine made. As well to ask for assistance." Ingram said.

"Ask for assistance? Why?" The senator asked.

"Because, we need help taking back our country. Disease, Famine, Mutation, Savages all run rampant throughout our lands. The Enclave cannot stem the tide, nor can the cult, this... Brotherhood of Steel. Mutations like Super Mutants, and Ghouls are a danger to our goals. Not just the mutants. But would be conquerors. Usurpers. Societies which have arisen in the US, in sick, twisted shadows of the United States' former glory. However, we cannot deal with these without. Food. Supplies. Medicine. And military aid." Ingram said.

Ingram wouldn't have known it but at that moment, he got attention, not just from the US, but Russia as well.

"In the former midwest, we have a vast army of slaves, forged from the conquest of 87 tribes, "Caesar's Legion". Further West, we have the "New California Republic", we have the Brotherhood of Steel, nothing more than power armoured boy scouts, technophiles who obsess over technology. Criminals who thrive on the lawlessness and disorder which has plagued our great nation for too long. Not only do they champion technology over human life, they've been responsible for the deaths of two Enclave presidents, the whole of congress, and the senate." Ingram explained.

An uncomfortable silence had dawned in the room as Ingram explained.

"Can we get the lights dimmed and the curtains closed? I've already prepared a demonstration to further provide evidence to my claims." Ingram asked

Some nervous looks were exchanged and a nod was given, after everything was adjusted. They eyebot began projecting it's slides, photos of Mutants, from Super Mutants to lowly ghouls, Ingram could see across the room, the looks of horror, then came the recon photos of raider gangs, the butchery inflicted on their fellow men and women, then the slaver gangs...

Following those, slides were shown of Caesar's Legion, the Brotherhood of Steel, and the NCR. Out of all of them, Caesar's Legion appeared to be the worst, yet. The NCR and Brotherhood... While the Brotherhood wasn't as savage as raiders, mutants, or slavers, they had technology even the Japanese, or anyone else in their own world didn't have.

The NCR just seemed to be trying to rebuild the US in their own way, but was set against the Enclave.

An hour would pass with explanations of organisations being given and the explanation for the situation, Ingram would of course say it was the fault of the Red Chinese for the nuclear war in his world which did this. ...Which would of course, spark some outrage online, though Ingram didn't know it. Nor care. It was history as it happened in his world.

What originally were supposed to be the deliberations on the Flame Dragon attack, finally ended. Ingram managed to get his report handed off to the Japanese ministry of defense.

After this, Ingram, Itami, Kurokawa, Lelei, Rory, and Tuka were ushered out to the bus they came on. Reporters were everywhere, Ingram donned his visor cap and adjusted it over his eyes as he walked with Kurokawa, he kept the eyebot infront of him as the group came to the bus and climbed aboard, Ingram took his seat and let out a sigh.

Unknown to him, thanks to the blinds drawn on the bus windows, shady forces were at work, separating them from the public security guys assigned to watch over Ingram and the rest.

The bus would travel along through the city, before it'd come to a stop at a subway station.

The group made their way through the station, getting tickets for the subway. Ingram hadn't noticed until now, Itami, Tomita, Kuribayashi, and Kurokawa all changed into different clothes. ...Meanwhile Ingram just stuck out like a sore thumb, but not as much as Lelei, Tuka, and Rory.

The group would board the train and it would go on along, Ingram stood up, Kurokawa stood next to him, she'd changed into a blazer suit jacket, a black turtle neck sweater... Rather... Form fitting pants, and high heeled boots.

Soon enough the train would hit a bump and Kurokawa would hug Ingram's arm as she lost balance temporarily... Only to quickly recover.

"Are you alright?" Ingram asked.

"Yes, sorry..." Kurokawa said as she let go of Ingram's arm.

"Don't worry, I don't mind it at all." Ingram said with a smile.

"Thank you." Kurokawa said and smiled back.

The train then went over another bump and Kurokawa held onto Ingram again. After a little while, the train came to a stop and the.. Strange man from public security got on, the train would the continue as he spoke with Itami, though in earshot of Ingram.

The moment Ingram heard there might be a mole involved, he was somewhat angered.

"You'd best find that mole and shut him down, permanently." Ingram said, aggravation could be clearly heard in his voice.

"Oh, don't worry he'll be dealt with. But just trying to figure out who's involved is the bigger problem." The man said as he leaned against the doors he came in.

"Irrelevant. Shut him down." Ingram said, adamantly.

"I'm not sure how things are done where you're from, Colonel, but..." The man started before Ingram interrupted.

"Where I'm from, spies are shot and dumped into a trash heap." Ingram said, plainly.

"Well, I'm afraid to say, we've no such ability to do so, ourselves." The man said.

"I see.." Ingram said, Kurokawa was just only slightly shocked at Ingram's answer in regards to how spies are dealt with by the Enclave.. But she also halfheartedly expected it.

Soon enough the train came to a stop and Ingram followed the group out with Kurokawa on his arm, they left the train station and returned topside, to the streets of Tokyo. Ingram was the last to come up the stairs with Kurokawa following as a man rushed past in a hood, directly infront of Ingram, he was making his way straight to Rory, reaching out to grab her Halberd

"Oh fuck no you don't!" Ingram tried to trip him but missed.

The man grabbed the Halberd and... Didn't get farther than a couple steps before it fell on him. ...Ingram just... Watched this pitiful sight.

"Well... Awfully direct, but I can't complain." Komakado said as he went to go pick up Rory's Halberd. ...Which he would immediately regret doing, causing his back to go out.

An ambulance would be called and Ingram would watch as the would be robber was loaded in, along with Komakado, though the robber was handcuffed.

Ingram would go over to Itami, just watching.

"So what's the plan, Lieutenant?" Ingram asked.

"Well... We'll not be going somewhere, where we won't be safe... That's for sure." Itami said.

"That's... Vague..." Ingram said, plainly.

"Don't worry, I have an idea." Itami said as he lead the group away from the scene, they would quickly stop at a small noodle shop and get what Itami called "take out".

They'd continue on, where? Ingram had absolutely no idea, up unto they came to an apartment... Then everything would become quite very clear as Itami went in, and opened a sliding door into one of the rooms, a woman came to the door and hugged the bag of food, Itami brought, almost obsessively.

"Uh... Okay guys, you can come in now." Itami said, looking to the door which everyone was grouped around, just watching this scene unfold.

"Uhm... Lieutenant? ..Who is this?" Tomita asked

"Oh. This is Risa. ...She's my ex wife." Itami said.

As if worlds just collided and the last strings of sanity and sense were just cut...

"She's you..." Kuribayashi started

"Ex wife, sir?!" Tomita asked.

"What?!" Came out simultaneously from Tomita, Kuribayashi, Kurokawa, Ingram, and Rory... Though Ingram was surprised more so on the latter one...


End file.
